


To Kiss A Pirate

by sometimesafangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, LiveJournal Prompt, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 76,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesafangirl/pseuds/sometimesafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of 101 different stories that all go together for an old livejournal fanfic challenge community (info here:  http://sometimesafangirlwrites.tumblr.com/kisses). Chronological order.  Different perspectives. </p><p>Set in The Enchanted Forest. Sequel to "To Catch a Swan" (AU: spoilers up to 3x11 without the Henry/Pan body switch or the new curse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 72 hours (84)

It had been three days since the wedding. Emma traded in that overly-fancy ball gown for the more practical shirt, bodice, and leather pants deal. Not that leather was really as practical as her jeans, and this bodice wasn't any better than a shirt and her jacket, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Killian seemed to appreciate this outfit more than the dress. 'You look stunning in everything you wear, or don't wear, darling,' he had said, 'but I do enjoy your attire matching mine so well.' That was the other thing. Aside from the formalwear he was forced to wear at the celebration, Killian was back to the pirate look, and he was completely thrilled.

Emma sat on a felled log, watching Henry with a careful eye. One of the guests Belle insisted upon was an old friend. Robin Hood, apparently, and Henry went absolutely wild. So here she was, sitting in the forest, watching a thief teach her son how to draw a bow and fire an arrow. But she supposed that was just a normal thing for Henry. After all, no one in the family was normal. Well, Belle could have been normal, but she was the one who fell for the beast. 

Regina sat next to her, little Roland sitting on her lap, clapping as he watched Robin with Henry. Emma glanced at her, not sure how the other woman moved so well in such extravagant (and tight) dresses. But here she was sitting just as comfortably as Emma was, watching the two just as carefully as Emma had. Though while Emma was focused on her son, Regina seemed to be focused on the man teaching him.

"He's cute." Emma said, breaking the silence, and also apparently breaking Regina's stare.

"What?" She looked at her. "Who's cute?" 

Emma could have sworn the woman's cheeks tinged a slight pink, so she arched a brow at her. "Roland. His father. Henry. Who did you think I meant?" 

"I don't know if I could call a bandit cute." Regina looked back at the others, her eyes lingering on Robin before they moved to Henry and stayed there, almost unwillingly.

"If you say so, Regina." Emma shook her head a little and stretched her arms above her head. She wasn't exactly an expert in love, but Regina's attraction to Robin was almost as obvious as the attraction Robin felt in return. Not love, but certainly lust. And Emma wondered if Regina asked her to come with them today to chaperone the two of them, not to watch Henry.

"How are the lessons coming along?" 

Emma turned her head and arched a brow. Sometimes she was sure Killian was more of a ninja than a pirate. "When did you get here?"

"Right around the time you called the bowman cute." He looked down at her with an almost suspicious look. "Should I feel threatened by that?"

"Well, you're certainly not cute." Regina muttered. 

Emma laughed softly and scooted a little on the log so Killian could sit next to her. "I'm inclined to agree with Regina. Cute isn't a word I'd use to describe you."

"Mortally wounded by my love's words." Killian rested his hand over his chest and pretended to stagger as he sat down. 

"You'll survive." Emma reached over and patted his knee gently. "We've both said worse to each other." She glanced at him before she looked back at Henry. He was grinning from ear to ear, and Robin ruffled his hair a little. "Oh. Did you hit the target, Henry?"

"Look! Almost near the middle!"

"The boy's a quick study." Robin grinned and ruffled Henry's hair again. 

"If only he put the same enthusiasm into math as he does into these lessons..." Emma shook her head a little and smiled. "And now he has to go get washed up for dinner." 

"We'll take him up." Regina set Roland down and stood, but she took the little boy's hand and glanced at Emma. "Take your time hm? You two haven't seen much of each other these past three days, have you?"

Emma blinked, not really expecting that, but Regina was right. The two of them had been so busy with helping her parents, that they really only saw each other in passing, at meals, and in bed. And even then, they had been too exhausted to do anything other than sleep. "Thank you, Regina." She said and sat there, watching the others walk up the path that eventually led back to the castle. 

"Didn't expect that." Killian murmured once the others were gone. "Though some time to ourselves isn't unwelcome." He grinned. "How have you been handling helping your mother with the baby?" The grin faded a bit. "Are you all right?"

She patted his knee a little. "I know you're concerned, but that was eleven years ago. If I let it get to me when helping my mom with my baby sister, that wouldn't be very good, would it?"

"Well, yes, but I was less concerned about the baby aspect of it and more concerned with the sister part." Killian rested his hand on hers and moved his thumb over her skin a bit. 

"I've had plenty of time to come to terms with that." She shook her head. "I am who I am because of everything that happened. If I spent my time regretting it now, then what does that say about us?" She looked at him and smiled. "If I hadn't been sent away that day, I wouldn't have met you. I would have been a baby possibly forever. There would be no Henry. No broken curse. No us."

He looked at her, the concern evident in his expression before he nodded and leaned in, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "True." He grinned against it. "And I fancy you the way you are. There is nothing about you that I would change."

"Nothing?"

"Hm. Well, you could wear dresses more often, you know, but I do like this look on you." He lifted his hook to gently tug at the top of the bodice. 

Emma glanced down at the metal appendage and shook her head. "You're enjoying that aren't you?"

"As I said the day we arrived. This is infinitely more useful in this land than the other." He grinned a bit and slid the curve of the metal up to carefully slide along her neck. "Besides, I'm beginning to think you fancy me like this as well."

"You've certainly reverted back to keeping your shirt unbuttoned." Emma lifted her hands as if she were going to button the garment up, but she simply rested her hands on his chest and leaned in, almost kissing him, but stopping just before his lips. "Don't push your luck, pirate."

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess."


	2. Just waiting (48)

"You want to go into town?" Snow looked up at Emma across the breakfast table. 

"We've been here almost a week, and the only time I left the castle was to watch Henry play in the woods with Robin." Emma sat back a little in her chair and looked at her mother. 

"We weren't playing. He was teaching me how to shoot."

"And do you plan on hunting when we get back to Storybrooke?" Emma looked at Henry with lifted brows. "Or perhaps you'll start an archery club at school?" With a shake of her head, she relaxed a bit and smiled. "You enjoyed it, so that's important."

"I can go hunting! Robin can take me!" Henry perked up a little.

"Henry, don't get too excited. Robin was a guest for the wedding. We don't know how long he's going to be staying here. He won't even come in the castle unless Regina invites him..." David shot a look to Regina, who just looked up innocently. "So he may decide to move out soon."

"Regardless." Emma put her fork down. "I am going to head into town. I want to look around."

"But Emma..." Snow looked at her and pouted just slightly.

"If you're going to feed me some line and tell me that I'm a princess, so I need a guard, I'm just going to roll my eyes and go anyway." Emma scoffed a bit and smirked. "If you're insistent that I take someone, Killian can go with me. I'm sure he's tired of running around doing your errands."

"Where is that pirate anyway?" Regina arched a brow.

"Town." David said before Snow could stop him. "He left before we came in here."

"What?" Emma stood up, her hands on the table. "Then I'm definitely going."

"But Emma!"

"Don't even bother, Snow." Regina chuckled. "She's as stubborn as the two of you combined. "

And she was right about that. Emma was already pushing open the doors and storming through the halls. Her frown changed into a scowl of sorts, and a few of the guards backed up simply from the glare she shot them. 

Before long, she was stomping down the road that led into town. One of the porters tried to convince her to take a horse, but she wasn't having any of it. Of course her parents would be stupidly overprotective of her. Of course they would want to keep her under close eye. Even yesterday, she was sure she was only allowed to watch Henry out in the forest with Robin because Regina was there, too. The poor Princess can't take care of herself. Yeah. Fine. 

It didn't take her too long to step into the small town. She glanced around at the houses, the old architecture reminding her of one of those old colonial villages in New England that schools seemed to love to flock to. Everyone was already out, bustling through their daily routine. 

Where did these people come from, anyway? She thought Regina sent everyone to Storybrooke with the curse, with the exception of those survivors they met the day she met Killian. But here, there were people working, and talking, and smiling, and laughing.

"Some came from other parts of the realm."

Emma jumped a bit and looked to the side. Killian was standing there, a huge grin on his face. "How did you...?"

"When you're confused about something, you pout a bit and your forehead wrinkles just slightly." He chuckled and took her hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing the back of it.. "The curse only took those she wanted to take. There were more survivors than the ones in that camp. That was Cora's doing. But these people have come from all over. The ogres may have driven them out of their homes, but there were definitely too many people here to populate such a small town."

Emma nodded slowly and looked around again. "So why did David send you here this time?"

"He didn't." Killian chuckled. "I could see you were getting antsy, so I came a little early to see if there was anything worth showing you when you eventually stormed out and headed here yourself."

"You knew I would do that?"

"Aye. Open book, love." He chuckled a bit. 

"You're so infuriating." Emma swatted him lightly with her other hand. "All right, scout. Show me what you've found."

"With pleasure, my lady."


	3. Just like this (36)

By the time they finished exploring town, the sun had already set. Emma hugged Killian's arm as he escorted her back to the castle. It was such a simple thing, walking together in silence, but it was nice. Neither of them said anything even as the lights from the town shrank in the distance. Neither of them spoke as the castle loomed and grew larger. They just walked. 

It wasn't until they were through the main doors and walking into the hallway that Killian turned to Emma and smiled. "Do you think we'll get scolded by your parents for skipping dinner?" 

"We might." Emma pulled her arm back from his and lifted her hands to rest against his chest. She leaned in just slightly, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Does it matter, though?"

"No, of course not." Killian's voice matched the whisper and he lifted his hand to her cheek. His other arm came around her and he pulled her in to close the distance, his lips stealing hers.

"Ugh. Get a room for that sort of thing."

Killian chuckled and turned his head to look at Regina as she stood there with her arms crossed. He grinned at her as Emma tucked her face against his neck and groaned slightly, most likely in embarrassment. "Oh forgive us, Your Majesty. Perhaps I would heed your advice a little better if I hadn't caught you and a certain thief doing the same this morning?"

Regina's eyes widened and she scoffed a little. "Just. Well. Don't go flaunting it around like that, Pirate."

"I don't think the princess will let me flaunt any of that where others can see." Killian laughed as Emma pushed against his chest and sent him two steps backwards. "Isn't that right, love?"

"Shut up!"


	4. Joy doubled, sorrow halved (100)

"Another ball?" Regina sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes a bit. "It hasn't even been a week since the last one."

Emma nodded in agreement. "There are only so many frilly dresses I feel comfortable wearing in a week." She glanced at her parents, who broke the news about a ball to celebrate the birth of her little sister. 

"Well, yes. We're aware of that..." Snow smiled a little at the two of them. For some reason, Emma found her mother's smile to be sickeningly sweet. "And we know some of our friends are still back in Storybrooke, but the family is here, and Aurora and Philip recently had their child. There are other kingdoms to invite...and—" 

David rested his hand on Snow's shoulder. "And we couldn't debut Emma at Rumplestiltskin and Belle's wedding, now could we?"

"What?" Emma's hands rested flat on the table, and she pushed herself up with such force she knocked the chair over. "My debut? What the hell is that?"

"You are our daughter, Emma." Snow looked up at her, that sickeningly sweet smile still on her face. Emma wanted to reach over and smack it right off her lips. "And you're absolutely of age to be out in society, so it's only appropriate."

"Of course I'm old enough to be 'out in society.' I'm almost thirty and I have a son!" Emma's cheeks reddened, and she wasn't sure if she was offended or angry at her mother for that. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Not really, no." Regina was smirking, clearly amused by this whole thing. "Royalty from all over will come to ooh and ahh at the un-cursed Princess. The Savior." She rolled her eyes and glanced at Snow and David. "When is this glorious event taking place?"

"In two weeks." Snow glanced at Regina. "Invitations were sent out this morning. I gave one to Robin and his men."

Regina's eyes widened, but she remained silent. Emma frowned and hit the table slightly. "You sent them out without even asking me?"

"Well, look at your reaction" David chuckled. "We had to do it without your knowledge, or you would have chased the courier down and tackled him to get those invitations from him." He stood. "Besides, this will be good for you. We can introduce you to important people." 

"Why do I need to know important people? I know important people now, don't I?"

"Yes, but as a princess, there are certain duties you must perform." David looked at her squarely. "Surely you understand what I mean, Emma."

Emma's eyes widened. "Are you introducing me with the intent of marrying me off?" Her anger flared and she sneered at her parents. "You don't seriously think I'll go along with any of that do you?"

Regina chuckled. "It would seem that's what your father was implying." 

"No. No!" David's eyes widened to match Emma's. "Absolutely not. You already have Killian. We plan on introducing him as your suitor."

"Oh that will be a fine spectacle." Regina quipped. "The Savior Princess betrothed to the Villainous Captain Hook. I'm sure the nobility would just eat that up."

Snow glanced at Regina, her expression neutral for once. "Regina.."

"Betrothed?" Emma's eyes remained wide. "Killian and I aren't—"

"Then do you want to be introduced as an unattached princess? One who can be courted by any man of marriageable age?" Snow looked at her daughter. 

"No, but..." Emma sighed, her shoulders slumping. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to force the next step. She had been doing so well with Killian, and he had been so patient with her. They'd been together for almost six months, and here her parents were, forcing some sort of engagement on her. Her head bowed a little and she curled her fingers against the top of the table, trying to contain the emotions welling up inside her.

"It's for appearances." David said, and Emma lifted her head to look at him. "I spoke with him about it this morning." He lifted his hand to rub his shoulder a bit. "For someone with one hand, he sure has a fierce punch."

"At least he avoided your face." Regina muttered. "You're lucky."

"He knows...?" Emma's voice softened. "He knows and he didn't tell me...?" 

"He knows. And he didn't tell you because I told him as he was leaving to escort the courier to town." David looked at her. "He was furious. He told me that we can't do this to you. And you would panic, and that it would hurt you. But Emma, know that are intention isn't to hurt you. It's to protect you."

"An unmarried princess is a prime target for men seeking to advance their position." Snow glanced at Regina and smiled a little sadly. "Or she could be used in a power play." She looked back at Emma. "We don't want that to happen to you. The easiest way to protect you from all of that is to make your relationship official, and the only real way to do that here is through betrothal. It's not like you can just say Killian is your boyfriend and other men will leave it at that. You're unwed, promised to someone, wed, or a widow."

Regina's lips were a bit flat as Snow spoke, but she looked at Emma. "Your mother is right, as much as it pains me to admit it. My mother used me in a power play, and look where that got us all." She scoffed a bit. "If it wasn't for Henry, I would still be as bitter as I was the day you blew into town."

Emma looked between Regina and Snow, and she nodded once. She understood that much. She knew about their past. She knew what Cora had done to manipulate both of them, and she knew how much suffering occurred because of it. But she also knew that the two of them were trying to repair that fracture. She knew Regina still had a lot of bitterness in her heart, but Emma knew she was changing. She knew Henry was part of the reason for that. But she also saw the way Regina looked at Robin when he wasn't looking. 

"All right..." She sighed. "But I'm still furious about this." She picked up the chair she had knocked over earlier and pushed it in. "And I want to be left alone about this for the next two weeks. The most I'll accept is whatever frilly dress you're going to force me into."

"We're going to alter the one you wore to the wedding..." Snow said and smiled again. "You looked perfect in it, so the tailors are going to enhance it and make it fit for a princess's debut. So the most you'll need is a fitting or two to make sure the alterations are fine."

"Fine." Emma turned. "But that's it." She walked out of the room before any of them could say anything to stop her, and she sighed once the doors closed behind her. It took her a moment to regain her composure, but once she did, she walked down the hallway, trying not to think about everything that had just happened. 

So she was going to be unofficially officially engaged to Killian.

Engaged.

When that actually hit her, she was glad to be out in the garden because she felt her head spin, and the ground seemed to fall out from under her. She rested her hand on the wall to try to regain her balance. Her entire world had been shifted over breakfast. 

She had never been engaged. Not that she was actually going to be engaged to him. This was all some political play by her parents to keep her safe, right? Killian was furious. David said he was concerned for her, but why would he get that furious unless he didn't want this either? Did he not want to be engaged to her?

Did she not want to be engaged to him?

She sat on one of the benches and leaned back, looking up at the sky. She never really thought about it before. She was pretty happy the way things were going. She was in the longest relationship she had ever been in. She knew she loved Killian. They had a brief conversation about it being true love when they were in Storybrooke, and she knew they both felt that, as difficult as it was for her to admit. She definitely liked living with him, and she couldn't imagine her life without him in it anymore; he had been too big a part of it since they day they found him tied to that tree.

But engaged? Married? That was huge. And she was so lost in that thought that she didn't notice the warmth next to her until the voice echoed in her ears and snapped her out of her daze.

"I guess your parents told you?" 

Emma's head slowly turned enough to see Killian sitting there, worry apparent in his eyes as he watched her. "How long have you been here?"

"Not very. You were staring at the clouds so intently, I knew you didn't notice me." He looked down at his hook, his fingers moving over the metal a bit. "Did he tell you I punched him?"

"Yes." She sat up a bit and looked at him. "You were really mad?"

"Of course I was mad. I'm still mad. I'm guessing you are as well." Killian shook his head and looked up at her again. "I told him it wasn't right to make you panic and cause you pain. This isn't how it should be. You shouldn't be forced into an engagement with a man just because your parents want to tell people that. If there's anything I learned about you, about that world you grew up in, it's that your freedom is worth a lot, and that includes your freedom to choose." 

She couldn't quite tell if he looked at her with pain, or fear, or what in his eyes, but it was certainly something. This was a heavy topic, for sure, and there was no easy way to talk about it. "I never thought about it before, you know... " She looked down and rested her hand on his, even as it kept running over his hook. "I was just so content with what we have that it never really occurred to me that there would be another piece, or a next step. And I never thought to ask you about it. I don't even know what you want. I mean, you hate this don't you?"

"I am angry for sure, because an engagement is not a game. I know why it's important here. I'm sure one of your parents expressed their desire to protect you from scoundrels, but that certainly does not make it something to take lightly." Killian stopped playing with his hook and moved his hand to take hers. "As for hating it, no. I don't hate it. I would be lying if I said the thought of making you my wife never crossed my mind."

"You thought about it?" Emma's eyes widened just a bit. She hadn't expected that, but she wasn't sure why. Killian was such a devoted man, there was no way he wouldn't think about it.

"Of course I did. More so since I was asked to help with that wedding." He looked at her for a moment before his gaze dropped to their hands. He ran his thumb over the back of hers and sighed. "I made a wish that night too, you know. When we both said we had nothing to wish for, and you confessed to me that you wished anyway. I should have confessed the same to you."

Emma watched him, unsure what to say, or where this was going, but she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, and tears started to form in her eyes, but she blinked them back as best she could. 

"Emma... I—" He paused and looked at her. "I do love you."

"I know..." She whispered and blinked back some more tears. "I love you, too."

"And I know you haven't thought about it because it's a very big step. It's something that you really need to be ready for. So I was very concerned that this would hurt you, or you would pull away from me. I don't want that, but I will do as Dave asked. I will court you properly. I will stand at your side as your betrothed when you debut. I will do whatever I need to do to keep you safe and happy."

"Killian..."

"But I will not lie."

Emma's brows furrowed at that. "But you just said..."

"I just said I will be your intended." He pulled his hand back from hers and reached into his pocket. "And I will, if you accept." He held out a ring to her.

Her eyes widened. "What?" Her hands trembled a little. "What are you saying?" She knew. She would be an idiot not to know. This was an actual proposal, wasn't it? If he said he would be hers, but not lie, then he really meant it didn't he?

"I'm saying that I want you to marry me, Emma." Killian held that ring out. 

Emma looked at the ring for what felt like forever, but was probably only a few seconds. It was much simpler than she would have expected, given his gaudy preference for jewelry, but it was perfect. A simple silver band with one ruby set into it. No diamonds. Nothing extravagant or overwhelmingly opulent. Just one red jewel. Her hands trembled a little as she lifted her fingers to touch it. Was this okay? Could they really just do this? 

When she looked up at him, he was smiling, but his lips quivered just slightly, and his eyes reflected something she had only seen once before, when they got in that nearly relationship breaking fight that caused him to drink himself sick. 

"You really want to marry me?"

He let out an almost bitter laugh. "Are you serious? I'm holding the bloody ring out to you. My heart is stuck in my throat right now because you haven't answered, and I feel like my entire existence could come crashing down while you look at me like that. Of course I want to marry you, Emma."

Emma looked at the ring again, then up at him and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" 

"Yes. Okay. I am saying yes." The tears she had been trying so hard to keep back now fell freely down her cheeks. "yes."

It took a little fumbling, but Killian slid the ring onto her finger and took her hand. "Emma..." He pulled her into a tight hug, his cheek pressed against her hair. "We can take as long as you need."

She nodded as she cried into his shoulder. 

"Shh...love..."

She felt his lips press against the top of her head, and she wrapped an arm around him. "I'm okay. Scared, excited, nervous, happy, unsure, so many things, but I'm okay." She managed between shaking breaths.

"Then we're the same, darling."


	5. Secret joy (29)

"So what do we tell everyone?" 

Killian held Emma's hand as they walked through the garden. She finally stopped crying, and they just sat on that bench for a long time before they decided to take a turn. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and shrugged a little. "That I will leave up to you. If you'd like to tell them, we can. But if you want to keep it a secret, I will not stop that."

"And the ring? Don't you think they'd notice?" 

"Well, you should have one anyway, shouldn't you?" He grinned and turned his head enough to kiss her temple. "From what I understand, diamonds are the traditional stone, are they not?"

"I guess so. This is new to me too." Emma stopped walking and turned to face him. "Where did you get it anyway? How did you know my ring size?"

Killian chuckled. "I've touched your fingers enough to figure your size out." 

"And when?"

He looked at her, letting go of her hand to lift his to her cheek. He smiled as he pushed back a stray strand of blond. "Before we came here."

"What? How? When? Where?" Emma's eyes widened a little. "You were already planning on giving this to me?"

Killian slid a finger along her jaw. "This was my wish. I was planning on waiting as long as you needed, but...I got impatient." He chuckled and lowered his hand to take hers again. "You know it's quite difficult to keep this hidden from you after the last time with that necklace?"

Emma's eyes watered again and she gave him a shaky smile. "You did much better this time..." She squeezed his hand and stepped closer to him.

"I had Henry hide it for me."

"What? He was in on it too?"

"Not really." Killian shook his head a little. "I bought it and asked him to hide it for me, since you wouldn't suspect anything if it was in his room." 

"So he knew you were going to ask me to marry you?"

"I told him it was a present. I didn't say what it was for, or when I was going to give it to you. I'm sure the lad just assumed it was for some milestone in our relationship or something of the like. People back there celebrate odd intervals of time, don't they? Weeks, months...years I understand, but the rest." He shrugged. "I took it back from him the eve before we left, so he may have just guessed it was because we were coming here."

Emma nodded once and looked at him. "I suppose that makes sense. If Henry thought you were going to propose, he would be gushing about it the whole time."

"He's an excitable lad." He chuckled.

They went silent again as they continued their stroll. At one point, Emma curled her arm around Killian's and pressed a little closer to his side, and he smiled at that. As rushed as this whole thing was, and as much as he didn't intend to just ask her so suddenly, he was very pleased that everything worked out. Part of him expected her to reject his offer, not because she didn't love him, or because she didn't want to be with him, but because she was scared of getting hurt.

So when she said yes, and she admitted that she was scared, among other things, he was relieved. 

"Killian?"

"Hm?"

"Can...we keep this to ourselves for now." Emma stopped, forcing him to stop when she tugged his arm a little. She looked up at him, and he could see the beginnings of tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Of course." He knew better than to ask why, not only because he didn't want to upset her, but also because he knew why. She didn't want this to become a big fuss. He was sure she wanted time to let everything sink in. To give herself time to realize it will be okay. That he really won't leave her, though she already seemed to come to terms with that. That they could be together, and be happy.

"Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him. A soft, sweet little kiss, but it was enough to make them both smile.


	6. A bit of color (20)

The rest of the afternoon was rather uneventful. Emma spent most of it tucked into a window seat in the library, a book of local folklore open in her lap, though she gazed out the window. Killian kept silent company, thumbing through some volumes of naval reports. 

She occasionally glanced away from the window to look at Killian. Maybe it was the emotional rush she was still feeling from his sudden proposal, but he seemed almost unbearably handsome today. It's not that he looked different, though for some reason, he was wearing more dark blue than black. It probably had something to do with his escorting the courier this morning. 

Whenever he shifted, she turned her eyes back to the window. She was sure he caught her a few times, but he never acknowledged it, and for that, she was thankful.

And so the pattern continued. When she thought it was safe, she let her eyes linger on him. When he seemed like he might look back, she looked out the window. It went on for quite a while before he closed one particularly large volume, and the noise caused her to jump slightly.

"Apologies, darling. I didn't mean to startle you out of your staring." Okay, so he did notice. Of course he did. He was one of the most observant people she knew.

"I wasn't staring." She turned her head and looked at him, trying to feign innocence, but the look he gave her proved he wasn't buying it.

"All right. Then you occasionally looked my way and your gaze lingered long enough to be considered a stare." He looked at her. "What was so interesting that you couldn't keep your eyes off me?"

"Nothing. I mean..." She shook her head and cracked a tiny smile. "I just wanted to."

"Well, I am devilishly handsome, so I can't fault you for that. You are normally more direct in your glances, though."

Emma looked down at the book in her lap and she moved the ribbon to her current page to save her place, though she hadn't actually read any of it today. She closed it and put it on a small table near the window seat and shrugged. "You're also not normally dressed like that. I didn't notice it before with everything that was happening."

"Oh. Do you like it?" Killian stood and did a little twirl for her, chuckling. "Dave insisted I wear something other than black and red when representing him."

"So it was because you escorted the courier this morning?" 

"Among other things. I wasn't too keen on it, but if you like it, I won't let it bother me" He walked to the seat and lifted her legs enough to sit, putting her legs back down over his lap and patting her knee gently. "I won't complain, then, when they make me get fitted for some uniform or another for the ball. I was able to get away with black at the wedding, but this time, I'm afraid I will have to match you."

Emma slid herself close enough to settle on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "Is that so? In that case, I feel bad for you. I don't think pastels go well with the pirate captain thing you have going on." 

He chuckled and looped his arms around her. His cheek rested against the top of her head. "To be completely fair, love, I am handsome enough to look good in any color." He grinned.

This time Emma let out a light laugh and she pulled back enough to get a good look at his face. "Maybe. Orange might be a bit too much, though." She smiled and lifted a hand to fix his collar a bit. "Pink is definitely no good."

"True. I hope we can both avoid that while here. Though..." He leaned in a little. "I like some pink on you.

"Oh? You're not talking about those shorts I wore to bed because they only came in pink, are you?"

"Hm. No, though I do like those. They leave very little to the imagination you know. But I meant something a little less scandalous."

"Less scandalous?"

"I am a gentleman, you know." He closed the distance and gave her a soft kiss, his voice dropping to a whisper. "My favorite pink is the color your cheeks turn after I surprise you like that."

And as if on cue, Emma's cheeks flared.


	7. Impulse (55)

"So you gave it to her?" 

Killian didn't know why he was surprised by the question, but he looked at Henry with lifted brows. The boy must have sought him out just to ask, since, as far as he knew, Henry was supposed to be preparing for a trip to Rumplestiltskin's castle in the morning. It's not like he was an easily noticed place, either, sitting out in the garden and looking up at the night sky. "You saw, hm?"

"Everyone saw." Henry walked over to him and sat on the bench next to him. "Grandpa said it had something to do with the ball in two weeks. Is it true that we all have to pretend you two are engaged?"

"Well, it's either that or she has to pretend she's married to your father, lad. And I don't think that's the best arrangement for any of us, do you?"

The boy shook his head. "An angry pirate and a jealous fairy wouldn't be a good thing." He smiled a little. "So you knew of their plan? That's why you had me hide it?"

Killian blinked a little, again, surprised by the boy. But if that was what Henry thought, it wouldn't hurt to go along with it, right? Emma did want to keep the actual engagement a secret for now, but should they keep it from her son? "No. I bought it for something else. It just worked out with the plan." There. That wasn't a lie. He did buy it for another reason beyond a fake betrothal, and the plan did work out in his favor.

"Cool." Henry looked up at the sky. "She looked really happy at dinner. Did you calm her down? Grandpa said she was really angry this morning. He said you were really angry, too."

"I suppose we were." He nodded. "But we had a long talk, and everything should be okay now." He really needed to change the subject. "What about you? How are you feeling about your trip to see your dad tomorrow?"

"I think it'll be fun. Robin and his men are coming, too." Henry nodded and looked at Killian again. "You and mom should come, too."

"Someone has to stay here and help your grandparents prepare for that ball in two weeks." Killian reached out and ruffled his hair. "Besides, your mother and I are going to visit someplace special in a few days. If you're a good lad, maybe we'll bring you a token of remembrance. Hm?" He chuckled.

"Where?"

"That, lad, is quite the secret." He ruffled Henry's hair again. "Let's get you inside so you can prepare for sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow."

"All right." Henry groaned a little as he stood. He took a few steps before he turned and looked over his shoulder. "Hey Killian, what's the real reason you gave my mom that ring?"

Perceptive little kid, wasn't he? Killian shrugged a little. "That is another secret." He grinned a little. "Off to bed with you."

Henry looked at him for a moment before he smirked and turned, walking back into the castle. Killian watched him go before he lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He wondered if Emma knew she passed on her superpower to her son, but he figured it was best that he didn't bring it up. At least not right now.

Now, he would head to bed, hoping Emma was already there. She had gone off on her own after dinner, and while he wanted to go with her, he knew he needed to give her a little space. 

So when he opened the door to their room, and he saw her standing at the window, he felt the tension lift from his shoulders. "Emma."

She turned a little and looked at him, a little smile coming to her lips. "Hey."

He shut the door and walked over to her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and turned completely. "Did Henry find you?" 

"Aye. He did."

"Good. He said he had something important to ask you. He wouldn't tell me what, though."

"Is that so?" Killian chuckled a little. "That boy is just as perceptive as you." He reached out and took her hand, pulling her into his chest, so he could wrap his arms around her. "Are you okay with him going to see Neal for the next two weeks?"

"It's only fair, isn't it? Besides, Regina's going with him." Emma's arms came around his waist, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Robin and all the men, too." He lifted his hand to stroke her hair a bit. 

"Oh, then he'll be extra safe." Emma murmured and moved enough to nuzzle her nose against his neck. "And we have our own little trip to take..."

"That is true." Killian pulled back enough to look down at her. He gently lifted her chin with his hook and grinned. "Though I think there's something else we need to do first, hm?"

Emma looked up at him. "You think so?" She rested her hands on his shoulders and nudged him back a little, stepping around him and moving to the bed. "There's nothing I have to do. You, on the other hand, need to change. You're not sleeping in that."

Killian chuckled and watched her climb into the bed. "A wardrobe change would be appropriate. But you know, love, it is quite warm in here." He walked towards the bed, dropping his coat in the process.

"If you say so." She looked at him, arching a brow. "But I'm not letting you into this bed if you intend on sleeping naked, so don't even think about it."

"No?" A bit of a pout came to his lips and he stopped at the edge of the bed, looking down at her. "Does my naked form displease you?"

"No. And that's the problem." Emma reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down for a rather intense kiss, licking his lower lip as she broke the kiss and pulled back. "If you don't wear something to bed, neither of us will sleep, and we need it after today."

For a moment, Killian stood there, half bent over the bed, his eyes wide from the intensity of the kiss. When he regained his composure, he shuffled to the wardrobe and changed. He could feel Emma's eyes on him, though when he turned to climb into the bed, she looked up at the ceiling.

"Sleep well, Killian."

"After that, I'm not sure that's possible, love."

"You'll manage."


	8. Dash (54)

Emma sat down on a rock and stretched her arms above her head. They had been walking for at least an hour since Henry and the others left for Rumplestiltskin's castle. She had been here just over a week, and it still felt weird calling him that. It was a lot easier for everyone else, since their names were their names for the most part. Well, except Mary Margaret, but calling her Snow was much different than calling Mr. Gold Rumplestiltskin. She shook her head a little to clear the thought before she looked up at Killian as he reached for something in one of the trees.

"We're almost there, hm?" She asked, watching him pluck a fruit and bounce it a little in his hand. Was that a peach? 

"The clearing with the beanstalk is just ahead." Killian held the fruit out to her, but when she declined it, he brought it to his mouth and took a rather large bite. His mouth puckered up a little and he tossed what was left of the fruit aside. "Bloody thing."

"Rotten?" 

"Sour." He pulled his flask out from his jacket and took a much longer swig than was necessary.

Emma shrugged a little. She didn't think peaches would go sour, but then again it's not like they were back in any world she was familiar with. And Killian probably forgot which fruit was good and bad here, anyway. "I know we decided to come here, and that it was important, but why?"

"Nostalgia?" Killian sat down next to her and grinned a little. 

Emma looked at him for a minute. She lifted a hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes. "You were planning on proposing to me there, weren't you?"

Killian turned his head and brushed his lips over her palm, placing a soft kiss there. "Perhaps. Though it was going to be more of a discussion than a proposal. If you weren't ready, the ring was going to stay in my pocket."

"And now it's already on my finger." Emma blushed a little as his lips moved against her palm while he spoke. She blushed more when he kissed up to her fingertips. 

"Mmm. It is." He looked at her and grinned. "And now I can simply glare at anyone whose gaze lingers on you a bit too long. I don't have to challenge him to a duel or anything."

Emma smiled a little, pulling her hand back. "I'm glad for that. You haven't exactly been practicing your sword skills the past year or so. I wouldn't want you to lose."

"The only time I've lost, love, is when I let you win." Killian grinned and stood, holding his hand out to her. "Come. We should continue."

She took his hand and stood, pulling him down a bit at the same time and kissing him, her teeth catching his lower lip and tugging it just a bit as she pulled back. "Watch it, Jones. I've won against you plenty of times without you letting me." She moved a bit ahead of him and glanced over her shoulder at him. "And I'll do it again."

"You think so?" 

"I know so." Emma smirked at him before she turned and ran towards the clearing. She laughed when she heard him curse and run to catch up with her.


	9. Blade of grass (43)

Normally, Killian would have protested if Emma tried to help him dress. He would say something about he's only missing one hand, or that he's capable of doing more things with that hand than most men could do with two, and she should know that from experience. But right now he didn't seem to mind it much. Maybe it was the way her fingers brushed over his flesh as she pulled the cloth or buttoned the buttons. Maybe it was the occasional kiss she placed on his shoulder as she fixed his pants. The way her hands smoothed his shirt once she was done fastening it. Any of those.

Or maybe he was still in a state of awe at their rather risky romp at the base of the beanstalk. A romp that Emma completely initiated. One that Killian hadn't even remotely considered, but thoroughly enjoyed.

He would be an idiot not to.

"There." Emma stepped back from him and smiled a little. Her cheeks were still flushed, but for the most part, she looked pretty well-put-together.

Killian reached up and plucked a stray blade of grass from her hair. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, love?" 

"You're not complaining are you?"

"No." He dropped the grass and held his hand out to her. "I just never expected such a bold move from you." He grinned a bit.

She took his hand and stepped a little closer to him. "Well, you surprised me yesterday, so it's only fair right?" She leaned up and kissed him, whispering against his lips. "Though your surprise cost you quite a bit more."

Killian chuckled and curled his bad arm around her, as he continued to hold her hand. "Even so, I'd say both were enjoyable for both of us hm? Besides, if my surprise leads to more of your surprises, I can't say I'd mind."

"If you minded, I'd stop doing it, and then I would mind." Emma stepped back, but kept hold of his hand and tugged him to follow her. "We need to make sure we get back before it gets too dark."

He grinned and quickly fell into step beside her. "Oh? Afraid your parents will scold us?"

"Or ask too many questions. I can feel the heat in my cheeks still, and you're looking a little hot yourself." 

"Thank you for thinking so. That's a compliment back where you're from, is it not?"

"I mean temperature, but yes, on a scale of one to attractive, I'd jump you at the bottom of a beanstalk." Emma rolled her eyes.

"That's not an accurate measure, since you've already done it."


	10. Reflection (32)

"Oh thank goodness you're both here." Snow rushed to Emma and Killian as they walked into the dining hall. She grabbed Emma's hands and looked at her. "I was so worried."

"Eh?" Emma blinked and glanced at Killian before looking back at her mother. "Why? We just went for a walk." But her brows furrowed a bit. Snow's hand was clammy, and the obvious worry on her face only made Emma a bit more concerned. "What happened? What's wrong? Did something happen to Henry?"

"No." David was lounging in one of the chairs, watching them. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing happened to Henry. Your mother is just a bit more paranoid than normal. She has been since we got back and she had the baby."

Emma sighed a little and gently squeezed Snow's hand. "You don't have to worry about us."

Snow shook her head and kept hold of Emma's hand. "I just..." She sighed. "Your father is just under cautious. I was a little worried, yes. But that's because you haven't been here long..."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to Emma..." Killian shook his head and moved to lounge in a chair next to David. 

"Yes...I know." Snow looked after him and smiled a little. "But the last time we were here for a few days, there were ogres..."

"And that's been taken care of." David said evenly.

"But what if something else happens?" 

Emma looked over Snow's shoulder to gauge the expression on David's face. She glanced at Killian to see a concerned look come to his face, so she sighed and gently pulled her hand from Snow's, resting it on her shoulder and sighing. "I know what this is."

"You...do?" Snow looked at her daughter, tears forming in her eyes. 

"You're scared because the last time you had a child, David put your baby in a wardrobe and got stabbed into a coma." Emma rubbed her mother's shoulder a little. "But look. I'm okay, see? It's not going to happen again. Regina's not going to curse you. No one's going to come take her from you." 

Snow's lip trembled a little as she looked at Emma. "Your father said as much...but..."

"No buts. Don't feel guilty for something you had no control over." She hugged the other woman a bit awkwardly. "I am okay. I have you and David. I have Henry. I have Killian. I'm okay. I promise." She let go and pulled back enough to see her mother's face. 

"Emma..." Snow sniffled a little and lifted a hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "But I missed so much..."

"You missed some things, sure. But not through any fault of your own. Besides, there's a pretty big first you get to celebrate with me, right?" Emma smiled. "I've never been married, so you didn't miss that right?"

Snow nodded a little and laughed through the tears. "True. Though I forced you into this engagement, so I'm a horrible mother."

"Not horrible. It could be a lot worse. You could have picked someone ugly." Emma smiled when her mother laughed a little again. "So thank you for picking the hottest pirate in the land for me, mom." 

"I am the hottest pirate in all the lands, love." Killian chuckled. "The hottest of many categories of men, if you must go that far."

"Well aren't you full of yourself." David chuckled. 

"Well, mate, when I marry your daughter, you'll no longer be the most attractive prince." Killian winked. 

"No. By then I'll be the best looking king this land has ever seen." David countered, and both men laughed a little.

Snow leaned over and half-whispered to Emma. "Thank goodness they're both that good looking. Neither of us would tolerate them otherwise."

Emma laughed a bit. "That's true. Such insufferable men." When both men turned to look at them with matching pouts, she laughed again. 

Snow wiped the last of the tears from her cheeks and smiled. "Thank you, Emma." She rested a hand on her daughter's arm and looked at her. "I am glad you've returned though. It is quite dark, and the woods aren't exactly friendly at night." She walked over to sit at David's other side, reaching over and taking his hand. "Where did you two go anyway?"

Emma shrugged. "The beanstalk."

"Why?" Snow leaned forward in her seat a bit.

"Just because." Emma shrugged again and sat down next to Killian, scooting her chair just a little closer to his. 

"Perhaps your parents would like to hear some long, sentimental story about our trip up the beanstalk, love? About how uncomfortable I made you." Killian smirked. "When I read you like a book, or when I helped you with your hand, but those both were different kinds of discomfort." 

Emma shook her head and lightly pushed his shoulder. "You don't need to tell them anything." She glanced at her parents, who were both staring at them at this point. David looked a little more annoyed than anything, but Snow looked absolutely enthralled. "Really."

"No? So not even about our first embrace?" He chuckled. "Or when you chained me down?"

"Killian!" Emma groaned. 

"How many times have you bound him, Emma?" David arched a brow. "The tree, up the beanstalk...the hospital. Is there anything else we should know as your concerned parents?"

"No!" Emma stood quickly. She grabbed Killian's arm and yanked him up. "We're going to bed."

"Oh? Are you sure? Maybe you want to chain him down as punishment?" Snow giggled a little.

Emma huffed and stormed out of the room, dragging Killian behind her. "I can't believe you said that and set them off!" She grumbled as she trudged up the stairs to their room.

"I could have told them about our romp this afternoon. At least I know when to keep private matters private." He chuckled as she dragged him into the room. "Besides, I doubt they would have believed it."

"I'm sure they would have believed it, so please refrain from spilling the details about our sex life to anyone, especially my parents. That's just weird."

"I would never do such a thing. That would be ungentlemanly of me." Killian sat on the bed and pulled his boots off, looking at her. "Besides, I'm pretty sure no one things you're into that sort of thing. The binding play, I mean."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned her back to him as she loosened her bodice. "Just because I've handcuffed you twice doesn't mean I do that for fun. And it's not like you stay cuffed for long."

"True." Killian chuckled and watched her. "You are quite the scandalous lady, though. Sleeping with me when we're not married." He winked and stood, walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and grinned a bit at their reflection.

"I never was good at being a good girl." Emma rested her hand over his and smiled a little. "Imagine how much more difficult it would be for you if I was." She turned in his arms and looped hers around his neck. 

"I'm sure it would be dreadfully hard all the time." He kissed her and grinned against her lips. "It's hard most of the time as it is now, but you are quite generous in helping me with that."

Emma rolled her eyes a little. "Maybe I should let you suffer a bit? Teach you some humility?"

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?"


	11. Teaching (85)

"No."

"Emma, you need to."

"Absolutely not." 

"Come, love. It's not that difficult. Here, I will help you." 

When Emma crossed her arms and shot Killian a 'don't you dare' look, he sighed and took a step back, hands (as he had opted not to put on the hook today) in the air somewhat defensively. 

"Emma, you need to learn how to dance. Your debut...engagement ball is in less than two weeks." Snow sighed and looked at her. "You will have to dance with Killian at least once."

"I know how to dance." Emma frowned, her arms still crossed. 

"I don't think the whole awkward middle-school swaying thing is going to work for this, Emma." David chuckled. 

"Neither is the way you moved at the tavern, darling." Killian smirked and stepped back when Emma swatted at him, catching her hand and pulling him against her chest. "It's easy."

Emma groaned a little. "I've seen Pride and Prejudice. You're not getting me to do any of those stupid multi-partner, weird hand movement dances they do in those kinds of movies."

Snow shook her head and moved to them, resting Emma's other hand on Killian's shoulder. "Nothing like that. But everyone will be paying attention to you. At least during the first dance once your father and I announce your engagement." She stepped back and smiled. "So you need to get used to moving with him."

Killian winked a little. "Oh, don't worry lass, she's plenty used to moving with me."

David arched a brow. "Seriously, Jones? You remember that I'm her father, right?"

"Hm?" Killian moved, grinning as he showed Emma the steps. She stumbled a little and gripped his shoulder to balance herself, and he smirked. "I would steady you a bit better, but, you know, one hand and all." He chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor, trying to see what Killian was doing.

"Head up, Emma. Don't look at the floor." Snow shook her head. "Let him guide you."

Emma lifted her head, but she stumbled a bit again. "This is stupid."

"Well, it's difficult to do without music..." David shook his head and left the room. 

Killian stopped, watching Emma's expression. When she looked at him, the frown so deep it seemed to make her eyes darker, he leaned in and placed a quick kiss to her lips. "Don't resist so much." He whispered. "I might think you don't like being so close to me."

Emma's frown lessened with his kiss, and she shook her head. "It's not that..." She glanced off to the side where Snow was standing. "And I do know how to dance." She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "But if I make her think I don't, she'll feel like she's helping, and she'll be happy."

"You're so nice it's almost disgusting." Killian chuckled and looked over when the door open. David walked in with a few servants behind him, all with instruments. "All right, I guess it's time to be a little less stubborn hm?"

Emma shook her head a little. "You just better be a good enough teacher to keep me from stepping on your feet or falling over."

Killian chuckled and the music began. Snow started talking about how to move, and where to spin, and all of that, so he went with it, moving effortlessly, guiding Emma. She moved with him as if it was natural, and he arched a brow. So she really was faking the stumbling and the grumbling. 

But she was right. As they moved, he saw Snow's smile widen, and her eyes brighten. When the music stopped, she clapped her hands and came over to them. "I knew you could learn! Oh it was perfect!" 

Emma shrugged a little. "I just listened to what you said." She looked at Snow.

"And you did such a fine job!" Her mother took her hand and smiled. "Imagine how much more magical it will look when you're wearing your gown!"

Emma groaned a bit, and Killian chuckled.


	12. Starlight (1)

"It's only been two days and I'm sick of the fussing. How am I going to get through two weeks of this?" Emma groaned as she laid out on a bench in the garden, staring up at the night sky. 

"You've only been fussed over for half of today, and you're sick of it?" Killian chuckled and looked down at her. "You're going to be horrible at being a princess if that's the case."

"I can't help it." Emma turned her head a little and looked at him. "You don't like it either. Being fussed over like that."

"No, not particularly, but I'm not a princess." He grinned. "So my fussing isn't nearly as severe."

"And when we marry, you'll be a prince consort, right? So it'll only get worse." Emma looked back up at the stars. "I understand why it's important, and I won't complain too much or they'll get upset, but man. Twelve more days of this? I can't even distract myself by hanging out with Henry because he's with Neal."

Killian arched a brow. "Is that what you want? A distraction? Perhaps I can help."

"How? You're being put through just as much as I am."

"Of course, but I am a pirate, love. Pirates have this uncanny ability to do what they want when they want."

"Oh? So what are you suggesting? That we just board your ship and sail off into the sunset, but make it back just in time for the ball so neither of them kill us?"

"That is precisely what I am suggesting." 

Emma sat up and looked at him. "Do you think that's going to work?"

"It will if we tell them first." Killian sat next to her and rested his hand on her leg, patting it gently. "If I promise to get back here in ten days. If I promise to use it as some sort of reconnaissance mission." He grinned. "No one knows who you are yet, love. We very well could check into some of your father's affairs without anyone realizing that you're the Savior."

Emma rested her hand over his and shook her head. "Doesn't that seem too easy to you?" She sighed. "Let's say David is okay with it. And we go, and we pretend to be some happy unimportant couple, and we screw up." She arched a brow. "You know we're pretty good at doing that. If we weren't, everything would be a lot easier than it is." She shook her head a little. "So we screw up. And then people realize who we are. Won't that come back to my parents?"

Killian chuckled. "Your negativity is so consistent it's almost uncanny." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "Then shall I just kidnap you?"

"Oh yes. That's a splendid idea. Then people will think we're engaged because you took me." She managed a little smile. "I mean, you've already taken me, but that's not the point."

"I tried." He threw up his other arm in an exaggerated act of exasperation. "Then I suppose we'll stay here and be fussed over for twelve days, and you'll be so utterly bored that you'll complain about it.

"I didn't say we had to stay here." Emma stood and looked up at the sky. "I have an idea." 

"Oh?" He looked at her. "Care to enlighten me?"

"No." She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "If you know, you'll make it more difficult." When he gave her a rather incredulous look, she rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned down. "Killian..."

"Yes, darling?" He looked up at her.

"I trust you. You know there are very few people I trust. But I trust you. You trust me too, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Then trust me on this one okay?" She leaned in and kissed him. "And if it goes smoothly, we will have at least a week to ourselves, no fussing."


	13. Coyness (82)

Killian stood at the helm of the Jolly Roger, watching Emma as she leaned on the rail and stared out at the water. They had only been out for a few hours, but he still couldn't get over how easy it had been to get permission to head out here. Emma maybe said two sentences to her father before he agreed. Maybe it was because Emma really never asked for anything, or maybe it was something she said in particular. He didn't know. He was out of earshot when it happened. He did see David look at him with wide eyes, though.

When he asked Emma about it, she just smiled and refused to tell him what she said. Just 'See? It was easy.' So he wasn't going to press the issue. She wasn't going to tell anyway.

So here they were, sailing on the open water, just the two of them. Realistically, there should have been more men here to help with everything, but it wasn't like they were heading anywhere important, and he had done most of the work in Neverland anyway, so he could handle this.

"Here is good, isn't it?" Emma turned towards him. "Or should we get closer to shore?"

"That depends on what exactly you want to do." He looked at her. "Did you have a particular destination in mind?"

"No. Just away. I mean we could go to a harbor and dock and just hang out there for a week, but there are people there. I don't know how many people I really want to see." She walked towards him, sliding her hand over his back as she passed from one side to the other. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"So you just want to be out here in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the food we packed and ourselves for company?" 

"Does that sound so bad?"

He shook his head and looked about. "I have no objections, but let's make sure it's safe here first, hm?"

"Of course. Take your time." Emma slid her hand over his arm as she stepped away and walked to the rail again and looked out. 

Killian watched her; he watched the way she leaned, and he clucked his tongue a little. The damned woman was trying to provoke him without a word. She had certainly gotten a lot bolder in these past few days, not that he could complain, but he did wonder why. Was it the proposal? The location? The lessened responsibility she had, not having to go into the station each day? Was she less stressed? Was it all of those things?

He shook his head as he went about securing the ship. He didn't want to think too much, lest he read into her actions. But when all was said and done, he slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This should be fine." He murmured as he nuzzled his lips against her hair. 

"Oh, should it?" Emma straightened up a bit, and in doing so she pressed herself back against him. Intentionally, he was sure, but she acted innocent enough.

"Mm." He groaned a little and slid his hand along her side and down her hip. "So tell me what you had in mind, Emma..."

"No. I don't think I will tell you." Emma pushed back a little more before she turned around in his arms and rested her hands on his chest. "It's not as fun if I tell you, is it?" She leaned up and placed a soft, barely-there kiss to his lips.

"Oh, I think it will be plenty fun..." Killian smirked.

"Do you?" She slid her hands down his chest and looked up at him innocently. "I've always been better at doing than saying...you know this." She pushed him back, but not forcefully enough to make him stumble, and she stepped around him. "Maybe if you're good, I'll show you." 

"You're a damned siren..."

"Oh? And if I lure you to your death..." She looked over her shoulder at him. "At least you'll die happy, hm?"


	14. Over-sized shirt (61)

Emma was sitting in the chair, reading over some book or other she found in the cabin when Killian woke. She looked up from the pages, arching a brow at him as he groaned and flopped his arm to the side, feeling around on the bed for her. "Looking for something?" 

He grumbled a reply and rolled over, his face half-buried in the pillow as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Come back to bed..." He managed.

"No. I'm all right." She crossed her legs and smirked a little at the way his eyes widened, not that he could see anything, as she was wearing his shirt.

"You know, love..." He shifted enough so his voice wasn't muffled by the pillow. "I know I leave the buttons undone because it's easier with one hand, but when you do it..."

"Is there a problem? Does it look bad?" Emma looked down and pouted, putting the book down on the table and moving her fingers to slide each button through the corresponding loop. She glanced over at him as she finished the top button. "Is that better?"

"Not for my eyes, no." Killian sat up and let the blanket pool at his waist. "I was simply going to say that if you do that, I will have to kill any other man who looks at you."

"Is that so?" She smiled at him. "Well, I can't go on encouraging my fiancé to commit murder, now can I?" She stood, the bottom of the shirt just barely covering everything. When his eyes moved down to the hem of the shirt, her smile became more of a smirk. "Though it's not fair."

"What's not fair?" He looked from her thighs back to her face as she sat down across from him and tucked her legs beneath herself.

"You show off to all the ladies..." She rested her hands on his chest and leaned in a little. "but I have to keep modest to prevent you from going homicidal?" She pouted a bit. "What if I threaten to kill anyone who looks at you?"

Killian's eyes widened, but he shook his head and rested his hand over one of hers. "I am yours, Emma. No other woman can tempt me."

"And no man's going to take me away from you, idiot." Emma kept pouting. 

"Men are brutes, love."

"So are women." She pushed him back a little as if to prove her point, making sure he was sitting with his back pressed against the wall before she slid closer and straddled his lap. "Maybe not as obviously..." She slid her hands down his chest and back up again, lowering her lips to his ear. "But just as bad." 

"Emma..." He groaned a little and rested his hand on her hip. 

"So what am I supposed to think, Killian...?" She nipped at his earlobe before licking it. "It's okay for you to be sexy all the time? So other women can ogle you?"

He tilted his head a little. "That...isn't what I meant..."

"I know." Emma's lips moved against his jaw. "You just don't want other men looking at me. You're so possessive."

"Aye..." He groaned again. "You're my greatest treasure. I refuse to share."

She lifted her head and looked at him, blinking a little. "Killian..." She cupped his cheeks in her hands. Tears shimmered in her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Why do you have to be so good to me?"

He looked at her, and he lifted his hand to brush some of her hair back from her face. "I can't help it, you know." He leaned in and kissed her. "I've been yours for so long."

"I refuse to share, too, you know." Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping herself as close to him as she could. "I won't make you button up your shirt, since I like looking too, but I won't like it if other women flirt with you."

"We feel the same, then." He chuckled a little and held her, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "I promise I will keep myself from murdering anyone if they look too much, but I can't promise I won't rough them up a bit."

Emma's fingers slid into the hair at the back of his neck and she whispered. "You would be my hero."


	15. Jealousy (92)

Killian hummed a bit as they walked towards the tavern. Having spent most of the day in the cabin yesterday, they decided getting out would be the best idea. So the closest tavern was the most obvious choice. Once they docked and Emma looped her arm around Killian's his humming began. 

"Ugh. Stop gloating." She muttered, but she smiled at him, so clearly she wasn't actually mad.

"Can't help it. Your fault." Killian winked at her. "I am your hero, after all."

"Oh? And when did you defend my honor between then and now, hm?" Emma leaned against him a bit. "I don't recall any brawls occurring."

"Hm? No? With the way you roughed me up there, I think the bruise on my back would disagree." He chuckled, leaning over and kissing the side of her head when he felt her hand grip his arm a little tighter. "Joking, Emma. I'm not actually bruised."

"Don't be so mean." Emma pouted a bit, but once they neared the tavern door, she pressed closer to his side. She remained there until they took the table in the corner, but once they sat she reached over and touched his arm. 

"Worried?" He gently rested his hand over hers and grinned. "With the way you pressed against me, all the blokes know who you're with, so there should be no issue."

"Good." She sat back and looked at him. "So, about this ball..."

"Hm?" He flagged down one of the wenches, not even looking at the woman as he asked for their drinks, his eyes never once leaving Emma's. "What about it? Are you nervous? There are still ten days left."

"It's not really that..." Emma glanced at the woman as she left, looking back at Killian again and shaking her head. "I mean, I should be nervous, but I'm not. I suspect that has something to do with everything we've been through." She shrugged a little before resting her chin on her hand. 

Killian arched a brow. "Not at all? Even I know to be nervous, or is that just because I'm the dreaded pirate captain thieving his way into the princess's bed?"

Emma smiled a little. "Oh? What have you stolen in order to get there?" She glanced at the wench again when the woman came back and put their drinks down, seeming to lean over a little too much and a little too close to Killian.

But Killian was unfazed. He ignored the woman, which only seemed to make her huff and try harder. And the next time she passed the table, her shirt was pulled a little lower to expose just a little more. "I stole something very precious."

"If you're going to go all poetic on me and sat you stole my heart, my eyes are going to roll right out of my head." Emma sat back and drank a little, her nose wrinkling. "How can people drink this stuff?"

"Ah. It's got a bit more bite than what you're used to, hm? Martinis are out of the question. Should I get you some rum instead?" Killian chuckled. "Now that you've completely sunk my suave line, and I would look foolish if I said it now."

"You think you stole my heart? Doesn't that mean I was unwilling to give it?" Emma arched a brow. "Or I didn't know you were taking it?" She downed the rest of her drink and put the mug down a bit too forcefully. "And I can handle this. Or do we I need to prove it?"

The wench came back and brought another round, her hand grazing over Killian's arm, which actually caused him to turn and look at her. She winked and pursed her lips a bit. He chuckled and took his mug, nodding a bit before looking back to Emma. "Prove what? That I'm going to drink you under the table, love?"

Emma looked at him, and for a moment he couldn't read her expression, which worried him quite a bit. The only time Emma had such a neutral look was when she was either incredibly mad or incredibly upset, and was doing her best to mask it from him. But when she broke into a smile, he relaxed.

"You can't drink me under the table." She picked up her mug again and downed the second round before Killian could even protest, so he quickly did the same.

And that's when it happened. The wench came back and took the mugs for another refill, and as soon as her back was turned, Emma moved. She slid around the table and sat herself on Killian's lap, one hand sliding up, her fingers curling into his hair. The other sliding down his chest and popping one button after another. His eyes widened, as he never expected it, and when her lips came to his, he froze for a moment. It wasn't until he saw the other woman hesitate in returning to their table that he put it together. 

Emma's kiss was hungry and possessive, and his hand came down to rest on her thigh as he sank into it. If she wanted to claim him in front of another woman, he wasn't going to argue, especially when he felt the heat that seemed to emanate from her. 

When the woman put the two mugs down on the table and made a disgusted little tsk sound, Emma broke the kiss and smirked against his lips. "I won."

"Nnn... I'm pretty sure I'm the one who won with that."

"Maybe." She slid off his lap and smirked. "But you're the one who can't move unless you want everyone else to see just how much of you belongs to me." She sat across from him once more. 

"That's cheating." Killian groaned.

"Is it when you liked it?" She winked and drank a little.


	16. Balance (53)

Emma half-walked half stumbled along the path towards the docks. She had her arms out at her sides, as if that would help her keep her balance, and she laughed every time it didn't work. She couldn't really remember the last time she had been this drunk, let alone this happily drunk. 

Killian was probably annoyed at her, as he stopped drinking at least two drinks before she did, but he didn't say anything. He didn't scold her or anything. Even now, he just followed quietly behind her. It was kind of boring, actually.

"Jones!" She whirled around and laughed a little again when the spinning was almost too much and she nearly fell. 

He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "What is it, Swan?"

Yes, he was definitely annoyed. Emma pouted at him a little and took a step closer. "Are you mad at me?" 

He looked at her, silent for a bit as if weighing his options before he shook his head. "No." 

"Then what's wrong?" She was right up in front of him, and she lifted her arms to drape them over his shoulders. "Am I annoying you?"

His hand rested on her waist and he shook his head again. "No. And nothing is wrong."

"Something is wrong. I'm not drunk enough to think you're okay when you're this quiet." She leaned against him a bit. 

"I'm just watching you." He said and looked at her. "I'm quiet because, well, your laugh is mesmerizing."

"You're not lying are you?" Emma leaned in so close her nose brushed against his. She felt his hand grip at her waist a little before he slid it around to her back, pulling her flush against his chest. "That would be mean."

"I never lie when it comes to complimenting you." He whispered. "And I was a bit angry at first, but then you laughed. How could I stay that way when you're so beautiful?"

Emma looked into his eyes. "If you ever stay mad at me, it just means I have to do something to make you happy." She pressed against him as much as she could and brushed her lips against his. "Though I like you better when you're not mad."

He grinned and licked at her lips. "Is that so? And what if I told you that I am happy, even when I'm mad at you?" 

"That doesn't make sense." She stepped back and laughed a little. Her hand slid down his arm, over his wrist, and to his hand, interlocking her fingers with his as she tugged him to continue their walk back to the ship. "How can you be happy and mad at the same time?"

He chuckled a little. "I am quite happy when I'm with you. Even if you're being reckless and drinking ales that other men send to the table."

"So if you bought all of them, you wouldn't be mad?" She stopped and looked at him again. "How mad are you going to be when I tell you that I only drank them to see if you'd do anything?"

"You wanted me to get in a fight?" He arched a brow.

"No, but it would have been nice if you kissed me or something the way I kissed you when that barmaid was practically shoving her chest in your face." She pouted. "I claimed you quite thoroughly, and you just sat there."

Killian arched a brow, but he chuckled and pulled her into his arms again. "If you wanted a dizzying kiss, all you had to do was ask." He kissed her.

"I didn't want to ask." She kept pouting, even after the kiss. "Then I'd seem greedy." 

"You are allowed to be greedy, love." Killian kissed her again. "I will kiss you as much as you'd like."


	17. Body art (78)

Killian had decided to let Emma sleep in, mostly because he didn't want to incur her wrath if he woke her up after that night of drinking. So when he rose, he carefully climbed over her and tucked her back in, going about his morning routine as quietly as he could before heading up deck.

He knew they only had a few more days before they had make the journey back, so he was going to make the most of it. He enjoyed the quiet, relished in it, even. The way the sails snapped against the wind, the smell of the sea, the occasional sea-bird's call, or a distant splash from some sort of fish or other were all things he hadn't realized he missed this much until he was out here. After all, the sea had been his home for hundreds of years.

But although the sea was beautiful, and it flowed through him just as the blood in his veins, it was dangerous, and vengeful, and lonely. It took a knife to the throat, a trip up a beanstalk, and so many months in a hot jungle to really make him realize that. The desperation and revenge was not what he needed, and he gave it up (after the failed attempt, of course), for what he knew was better for him.

And it was. He looked out and watched the way the water glimmered in the sunlight. This was the part he never truly appreciated: the calm, peaceful days that were not all that common in Neverland, but had increased since his decision to remain in Storybrooke.

The sea had been his home for hundreds of years, but now Emma was his home. Every time he thought of that, he smiled wryly at how overly romantic that sounded, and how unlike anything he would have thought over a year ago, before he met Emma. 

He glanced down at the tattoo on his wrist, and though he had looked at it so many times before, he never really thought about what it meant beyond being a reminder of the love that stirred centuries of darkness.

The Killian Jones that met (and loved) Milah was a lost man. One who, despite having some self-proclaimed code of honor, was actually quite deplorable. The death of his brother left a scar on his heart that he never thought would heal, until he met her that night in the tavern. And though he lured her in with his tales of piracy and adventure, he honestly thought he was doing something good in taking her with him, in helping her escape her loveless marriage to a cowardly man. And they were happy, or as happy as pirates could be, adventuring, plundering, rabble-rousing. 

Yes, Milah had healed some of the pain left by Liam's absence, but it hadn't healed all of it, and her death only ripped that wound open again and allowed even more darkness to seep into his heart. Neverland was only a means to an end at that point. Meeting Baelfire had been an unanticipated thing, but he had hoped that he could redeem himself in some way by taking the lad in.

But he was no longer Killian Jones at that point. He was Captain Hook. He was filled with darkness, and hatred, and while he could talk a good game, he couldn't heal. And thus, his relationship with the boy soured, and darkness enveloped him again. Only avenging Milah would have done that, or so he thought. It gave him focus, and it gave him purpose. 

And it led him to Emma.

He glanced down at the tattoo again and winced a little at how dark it actually was. A dagger through the heart? Of all things to represent that love, it was something violent and painful. But to him, but to Captain Hook, it was perfect. It was wounded, and vile, and dangerous. It was hateful and vengeful. And he thought nothing of it. Milah was his love. Milah was his life. Milah was his everything.

Until he met Emma.

And that facade cracked, though he held it together as his vengeance wasn't complete. He did and said horrible things. He was always out for himself, so when Cora told him he would suffer the consequences of choosing Emma, he brushed it off, and tried to prove to her that he hated the woman.

But he never did. And each meeting was more painful for him than the one before. Looking at Emma, seeing how high those walls of hers were, seeing the pain she masked so well behind sarcasm and bitterness was like looking into a mirror. Emma Swan was the Killian Jones that lost himself at sea. She had that same pain of betrayal he felt when he realized his brother died because of the king's treachery. The only difference was that Emma took that pain of betrayal and made it her strength. She was protective, but she didn't let it darken her heart. How could she? She had a son she loved more than life itself. She had parents who loved her, though at the time they met, she didn't seem willing to let them in. She had friends who cared for her. And she was connected to each of them in her own way. 

And it hurt seeing it. It was painful to see what he could have been if he didn't let that first sliver of darkness in after Liam's death. It hurt when she left him at the top of the beanstalk, and when he left her in that dungeon cell. It hurt fighting with her at the lake, even if he let her win. But he also felt her warmth. When Cora tried to steal Emma's heart, and that blast of energy came over them, he realized it. He felt something for Emma, but it was a minor spark, overshadowed by the darkness.

Then came Storybrooke. Seeing Emma after shooting Belle and getting hit by the car was more of a shock than he thought it would be. But he covered it. A suave 'hey beautiful' despite his pain was enough. He pushed back that growing light, and he continued to focus on revenge. 

Failing in New York was the final blow. When they commandeered his ship to rush back to the town to save Rumplestiltskin, he realized that his vengeance wasn't what he thought it could be. Knowing that The Dark One could die brought him no pleasure. He didn't feel vindicated, and it didn't do anything to lessen the pain of losing Milah. So he knew it was time to stop. To leave.

Self-preservation had been key. Working with the two who kidnapped Henry was about getting himself out of the Land Without Magic. It was about going back to the sea, back to his home. His lonely, empty home.

'You and I, we understand each other.' He knew that from the first moment he spoke to Emma. Kindred spirits, and all that, but hearing her say it was it. A done deal. And while he tried to be selfish and leave, he couldn't do it. She had tied herself around his heart, and that tiny speck of light she had introduced slowly grew.

He grew closer to her in Neverland. They bonded over Baelfire's death, and he genuinely wanted to help her save her son. That was his new purpose: helping her, supporting her, and saving Henry. 

One night while he was on watch, he found himself looking down at his tattoo, as he had so many nights before, but it dawned on him that he was slowly forgetting things about her. He knew he had loved Milah, that she impacted his life enough to change him after her death. And for the first time it really bothered him that he had changed only once she was gone. He hadn't become a better person with Milah around. He was still Captain Killian Jones, pirate. Once she died, he was Captain Hook, pirate. 

It wasn't until David was poisoned and he was convinced he was going to die that Killian realized that his love for Milah wasn't true love. He thought it was, as he had been so focused on revenge, but moving on from that was a lot easier than he would have thought. He wanted to live. He wanted to be there for Emma. He no longer wanted to look out for himself, but look out for her. Snow said she couldn't move on if David died. And here he was, moving on. In love with Emma. If his love for Milah was true love, that couldn't be possible, right?

But now, sailing with the coast in the distance, Emma asleep in the cabin, reminiscing about the past, he knew. Emma was his home. Emma had done for him what no one else could. His heart was healing, and the darkness was almost gone. It was the first time he had been okay staying on land. It was the first time he wanted to marry someone and start a family. Emma was his true love. He couldn't move on if she ever left him. 

"What's with the look?" 

Killian jumped a little. When did Emma wake up? When did she get there, and how did she step right in front of him without him noticing. "What look?" He blinked.

She lifted her hand and touched his forehead. "All wrinkly here. Thinking too hard?" She looked at him, clearly concerned. "You didn't even notice me when I've been standing here for a few minutes."

"Apologies, love. I was just lost in thought." 

Emma pursed her lips, and she looked at him. Her hand dropped to his wrist and she brushed her thumb over his tattoo. "Thinking about her?"

He nodded a little, and when she frowned a bit, he managed a smile. "About how if things hadn't happened the way they did, I would have never met you." 

She nodded once and took his hand, pulling it off the helm and lifting it a little before she bent down to kiss his wrist. "I won't tell you not to think about the past, since it's what brought us here." She looked at him. "But...you don't need to worry about it. I know who you were, and I know who you are." She smiled a little. "You've changed a lot since that day in the refuge. You're a good man."

Killian looked at her. He did change. Emma was here with him, alive, and he changed. He couldn't go back to being that pirate if he wanted to. And yes, he missed the sea, but he could separate himself from it if he needed to. "Emma.." He smiled and leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. "Thank you."


	18. If (38)

"How can you be so understanding?" 

"About what? The fact that you snuck out of bed to think about you previous lover while I slept, blissfully unaware?" Emma glanced over her shoulder at Killian. They were both standing at the helm now, though she was the one steering, and he was the one just standing behind her to keep her on course. When his face fell, she smiled and shook her head. "I'm teasing."

"That's what I mean." Killian stepped a little close to her, and although they weren't touching, she could feel a tangible heat against her back. "You knew I was thinking about her, and you weren't mad, even before I told you what I was thinking about."

Emma shook her head a little bit. "You rarely get broody like that. I wasn't going to get mad at you for thinking something." She glanced over her shoulder again. "I've learned to trust you, right? So it would go against that if I got mad at you for thinking about a woman you loved a long time ago."

Killian wrapped his arms around her and tucked his chin against her shoulder. "You never ask, either."

"It's not my place to ask. You don't ask me about Neal, right?" She leaned back against him a bit. "You're the one who showed me that dwelling on the past isn't helpful, and I really think that's important for both of us. What happened to us shaped us into the people we are now, but what happens now shapes us into the people we will be in the future." She lifted a hand from the wheel and patted one of his arms. "And right now, I don't want a future if you're not in it."

She felt Killian's head move, so she figured he was nodding, but he didn't say anything. His arms tightened around her, though, so she went back to steering the ship. He was silent for a while before he whispered. "I was thinking about moving on."

She stiffened a little at that, but otherwise she tried to remain as calm as she could. "What about it?"

"When Milah died, I didn't think I could move on because I made vengeance my focus. I would kill Rumplestiltskin for killing her. I would get my revenge. But I never thought about what would happen after I did that." He sighed a little. "So I thought that meant I couldn't move on because she was my love."

"Oh." Emma sighed a little. "I see."

He lifted his chin from her shoulder and moved enough to nuzzle her hair a little. "But I met you, and I felt connected to you in a way that I never felt before. I saw myself in you, which is why I goaded you so much on the beanstalk. It's also the reason I turned the charm on pretty heavy. If I could crack your walls, then you wouldn't be like me, and I could ignore you."

"But I chained you up there." She sighed. "Where are you going with this?"

"You left a little of your light with me, and though I tried to ignore it, it grew. You know I meant what I said in the cave. That I thought I couldn't get over Milah until I met you. When I met you, I started to move on."

She took her hands off the helm and turned to look at him. He quickly lifted his hook and caught one of the rungs to keep it steady now that she wasn't holding it. "Ok. So that's what you thought about?"

"Yes. I thought about your mother telling your father she couldn't move on without him. I realized I could move on from Milah, but..."

"But...?"

'Not you. If you ever leave me, that's it for me." He shook his head and looked at her. "That's what I was thinking about."

Emma looked up at him, silent for what felt like an eternity, but really was only a few seconds. "And you were upset about it?"

"On the contrary. I am elated about it." He smiled a little and lifted his hand to her cheek. "It feels like we were fated. Without my vengeance, I couldn't possibly have met you so many hundreds of years later. Without my darkened heart, you couldn't have left a light that healed me."

She nodded slowly and looked up at him. "Fate? I never really thought about that, but I'm not as old as you." She poked his chest a little. "But...I see what you mean. If I hadn't been put in that wardobe, I'd never grow up the way I did....if I grew up at all. I'd never be hurt, and I'd never toughen up." She looked at him. "If I hadn't met Neal, there'd be no Henry. I wouldn't be so distrusting..." 

"And you wouldn't be the woman that actually made me pay attention to her." He leaned in a little. "If you were like any other woman, I might have flirted with you and tried to bed you, but I wouldn't think about you. When you left me up there, you showed me just how alike we were. Not taking risks. Not trusting anyone but ourselves." He stroked her cheek a little and smiled. "And I do adore your boy."

Emma smiled just a bit and leaned up to press her lips to his. A soft, chaste little kiss, but the feeling behind it couldn't have possibly been lost on him. "I can't move on from you, either, you know. I might survive for Henry's sake, but I wouldn't be living."

"Then it is a good thing our lives are so connected."


	19. Silver (27)

"Do you want to get married here, or back in Storybrooke?"

Emma's question came out of nowhere, and Killian looked at her with an arched brow. They were just sitting together on the deck, eating and looking up at the stars as he showed her how to read them and navigate, and there it was. 

"I mean, I was just wondering." But Emma looked away from him as she finished that sentence. So this was obviously more than just wondering. 

"Why?" He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it and looking at her. "Are you worried about something?" 

Emma blushed faintly and shook her head. "Not particularly, no. We were just talking about some heavy stuff before, so I thought I would ask." 

Killian chuckled a little and pulled her a little closer. When she curled into him and rested her head against his chest, his arms came around her and he kissed the top of his head. "Do you want to get married here?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like that's what my parents would want. Some sort of fairy tale wedding, in the castle, in some ridiculously frilly white dress..." She shook her head a bit. "But that's not me, is it?"

He shrugged slightly and rubbed her arm a little. "While you look lovely in everything you wear and everything you don't, you didn't seem particularly comfortable in that gown last week. And you seemed to loathe the idea of another gown for the engagement ball."

"That's true." She nuzzled in a little and sighed. "And I need more time."

Killian nodded and continued to rub her arm. "You wanted validation, hm? You know if your parents find out I really proposed, they would want to rush you into a grand celebration." He paused and glanced up at the sky. "But we need to go back before Henry will start school again, so you don't want to rush anything."

Emma nodded against his chest. "I need that time, but I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Well, love, the only one you have to worry about disappointing in marriage is me, and I am far from disappointed." He chuckled a little, his eyes following the imaginary lines of the constellations. "Waiting is not going to disappoint me, either."

"And we can still have a really nice party back in Storybrooke, can't we?" She shifted a little and looked up at him. "We don't need a castle, right?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "We don't need a castle."

"Or frilly dresses and super nice leathers?"

"No. We don't need those things either."

Emma smiled at him and lifted herself enough to kiss him. "You always make me feel better," she whispered against his lips. 

He smiled at her, and held her against his chest as she settled down against him again. "I am quite glad." His hand moved down to hers, and his finger slid over the silver and ruby ring on her finger. "You have no need to worry with me around."

She rested her other hand over his and nodded a bit. "Thank you."


	20. Undergarments (52)

Emma chuckled slightly when she heard Killian trip and sputter. She was laying out on the deck, clothes off for the most part, bra straps undone, underwear pulled down just a bit, but not enough to show anything worth looking at. 

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" He managed when he got back up and stood over her. 

She looked up at him once his head left a rather sizable shadow over her face. "Getting a tan, and you're in my sun." 

"You're what?"

"Tanning. What else would I be doing like this on the deck?"

"And what if someone sees you dressed...or not dressed as it were...?"

"The only one out here who can see me is you. Would you prefer it if I tanned naked?" Emma arched a brow at him. "That would be too distracting for you wouldn't it?"

"Why are you doing this in the first place?" Killian's eyes travelled along her body and he groaned a little. 

"Well, we're on a little vacation, and if I get a little color, maybe I won't look so snowy in whatever dress they're planning on making me wear. Besides..." She shook her head a little. "I never got to do the whole prom thing. I never got to get my hair and nails done, or go to the tanning booths, or any of that. Now, do you mind getting out of my sun?" She closed her eyes.

Killian stepped back enough for his shadow to move away from her. "And you trust me not to try to have my way with you when you're like that?"

Emma lifted an arm to shield her eyes, one opening to look at him. "Yes. You had your way with me last night and this morning. And I'm completely sure you're planning on having your way with me tonight." She glanced down at his pants and smirked. "Several times, from the look of it." She blew him a bit of a kiss and winked.

He coughed and looked off to the side. 

"You could undress and join me, you know."

"I am not wearing any undergarments as you are."

"All the more reason." She smirked when his eyes widened, and she dropped her arm back at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I just wanted to do something unexpected with this topic. Haha!


	21. Utopia (89)

"Are you still mad at me?" Emma's hands slid up Killian's back as he stood at the helm. For a moment, he debated ignoring her, but with the way she was pressing against his back, he figured she would know he really didn't want to.

"I'm not mad." He shook his head a little, but he didn't look behind him. "I just never would have expected that you would do something like that."

"Well, I normally get some sort of tan from wearing tank tops in the summer..." She was nuzzling the back of his shoulder a bit. "But I would look weird in my dress if my arms had a tan, but not my shoulders or chest." 

"Why the sudden attention to that, then?" He asked. It wasn't like Emma to be that concerned with how she looked. Not that she didn't care, since she certainly seemed to whenever they went out, but she always seemed so nonchalant about it.

"You have a bit of a tan and I want to match you." She said and stepped around him resting a hand over his. "And I want to look good for you."

"You never have to worry about that. You're always beautiful."

"You have to say that."

"I mean it. You know that." Killian glanced at her. Her cheeks were just the slightest bit pink, but she definitely did look a little more...glowy? than normal. Not the kind of glowy you'd expect from a fairy or something, but like she radiated happiness and sunshine.

She smiled at him and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I know you mean it." She stepped away and looked over the rail. "It's not always this calm out here, is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure I remember, since it's been so long. It was never really this calm in Neverland." Killian looked over and arched a brow. "Why?"

"I don't know. I like it. But at the same time..." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Things have been really calm lately."

He knew she meant more than just here. It had almost been a year since they returned from Neverland with Henry, and nothing had really happened in that time. For someone so used to drastic things happening, the lack of anything big probably made her a bit nervous. "Would you like to go adventuring? Is that it?"

"No. I just..." She shook her head. "This is the longest I've ever gone without anything ruining things. It's the longest I've ever been happy." She smiled at him. 

"Is that so? My fault, then." He grinned. It was good to hear her say it. Killian certainly knew Emma was happy, but she so rarely admitted it. 

"I hope it stays this way." She knocked on the wood of the rail. He never understood that, but if it helped her be optimistic, who was he to say anything?


	22. Between the sheets (66)

Emma looked up at the sky when she felt the first drop hit her arm. The sun was still out, and yet it seemed like a shower was starting. She glanced over at Killian when it happened, and blinked when she saw his lips curve down. Maybe he was thinking what she was: that she jinxed it earlier, and now it was going to rain.

But sunshowers couldn't be all that unusual on the water, could they? 

"You may want to get under deck, love." Killian moved about the deck. "It's going to get pretty heavy soon." He nodded to where the clouds seemed to be coming at a pretty quick pace. 

Emma shook her head. "Let me help you." 

Killian looked at her before his lips thinned. "Fine." 

It didn't take as long as she thought it would, but they were thoroughly soaked by the time they got out of the rain.

"You must have some pretty powerful magic if you can change the weather like that." Killian mumbled as he peeled out of his wet clothing.

"I didn't do it." Emma dropped her wet clothes to the floor and pulled on one of his shirts. She wrung the water out of her hair and looked at him. "Are you just going to stand around naked?"

"Well, you are wearing my shirt." Killian smirked, but he grabbed another pair of pants and pulled them on. 

"You like it." Emma smiled a little before she walked up to him and reached up to ruffle some of the water out of his hair. 

"I like you." He grinned and stole a kiss. 

"Well, that's not as good as I would have hoped, but I'll accept it." She smiled at him, her fingers threading a little more into his hair. "And when I do learn to control the weather, I'll give you your own personal raincloud for doubting me." She smirked.

"You just enjoy looking at me when I'm wet. What a saucy lass you are." He winked and kissed her again.

"I won't deny that. But for now, it would be in our best interest to get warm, wouldn't it? We don't want to catch cold."

"Of course." Killian stepped back and lifted the blanket on the bed, winking again. "Ladies first."

"Ladies?" Emma mock-pouted and slid into the bed, turning so her back was against the wall. She looked up at him. "How many women do you have hidden?"

"Dozens." He chuckled and slid into the bed with her, scooting that much closer. "Under the floorboards, behind the walls. There's one down in the galley who'll make soup if you ask her nicely."

Emma pushed lightly on his arm before she settled against him, her head nestled against his chest. She relaxed a little when his arm came around her, and she smiled. "Well, that's a lot of women I have to get rid of."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you will have no problem with that, love. Especially since there aren't any."

"I knew that. You're a horrible liar." She slowly traced little designs on his stomach, her eyes half closing as she got more comfortable. "This is pretty warm."

"Mmm. That it is."

"We should stay like this."

"At least until the rain is over."


	23. Eclipse (73)

Killian carefully slid out of bed, making sure that he didn't wake Emma. He dressed and headed up on deck now that the rain stopped. He worked by the light of the moon, as it was bright and full. Until it wasn't.

He blinked and looked up at the sky as the moonlight darkened. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" He muttered and moved about. At the very least, he would start the journey back while Emma slept; he would explain it later.

Eclipses were rare in this realm, and when they occurred, it was usually the precursor to something horrible. The last time he saw one, it was right before the dark curse rolled over the land. He risked a glance at the sky once the moonlight was completely covered, and he frowned. The moon was a dark red, almost like blood, and he groaned.

Yes. He definitely needed to cut this journey short.

By the time the light returned, hours had passed, and he yawned at the helm. He heard Emma stir and come up on deck, and he looked over at her with a sleepy smile. "Morning, love."

Emma looked at him and frowned. "How long have you been up here?"

"Hours, maybe." He yawned again and looked ahead. He only looked back at her when she walked over to him and rested a hand on his forehead. "I'm fine."

"You're exhausted. Why didn't you just stay in bed?"

"We have to get back." He said. "As quickly as possible."

"Why? We don't have to be back for almost a week?"

"That was until the moon turned blood-red." He shook his head and looked at her again. "I have never seen such a thing in this land."

Emma's brows furrowed. "Just turned blood red?" He shook his head at her, and she blinked. "Like the eclipse in April, then?"

"Yes. It was an eclipse. The last time I saw one was before Regina cast the dark curse." 

Emma nodded once and rested her hand on his arm. "Well, let me do this for a little bit. You need to rest. I just have to keep in this direction, right?"

Killian pulled a bit of a face, but he nodded and stepped back, letting her take the helm. He rested his hand on her back and kissed the back of her head. "I wanted to let you sleep, or I would have come down and told you sooner."

Emma glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. "It's ok. The important thing is that you told me. Get some sleep okay?"

He nodded and went below to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun!


	24. Shadow (45)

Emma looked over at Killian as he shuffled up on deck and rubbed his eyes. "Were you able to get any sleep?" 

He nodded a little and offered her a sleepy smile. "Yes. Thank you love." He handed her some bread before taking the helm.

Emma stepped back and ate a little, though she rested her hand on the back of his shoulder and rubbed it a little. "Should we stop somewhere? You look like you'll need more sleep soon."

Killian glanced over his shoulder at her and shook his head. "We should get back as quickly as we can." 

"Or we can stop somewhere so you can rest, and we can send a message ahead." She rested her forehead against his shoulder when he turned around. The hand not holding the bit of bread she had left slid along his spine, rubbing a little as if she could help him that way. "We don't even know what could possibly happen. And if it is something bad, we both need to be well-rested." 

He sighed a little. "All right...we'll stop at the next port."

"Oh don't do that." Emma kissed his shoulder and moved around him, nibbling a little more of the bread. "If I were pushing forward without wanting to rest, you'd say the same thing to me and you know it."

Killian chuckled softly. "That is very true." 

She smiled at him when he seemed to lighten up a little, and so she walked to the rail and looked out over the water. "While you slept, the wind seemed to be good, so I think I got us pretty far. I'm not sure." She glanced over her shoulder at him. 

"You did fantastic. A sailor in the making."

"But not a pirate."

"No? But you've stolen and plundered many times."

Emma arched a brow at him. "If you meant that as some sort of euphemism, my eyes may roll right out of my head."

"That would be a shame. I do enjoy your eyes. Especially when they give me the once over." He chuckled again. 

"Hm. Well aren't you romantic." She said, the sarcasm thick. "Is that the only time you like them?"

"Of course not. I like them all the time. Well, unless you look at another man the same way you look at me, but as that has not happened, I suspect I will never dislike them."

"Oh? Thank you for having confidence in my fidelity." Emma rolled her eyes and looked back out at the water. She lifted a hand to shade her eyes from the sun, squinting a little at some darker lump in the distance. "Are there a lot of animals in the sea here? Like whales or sharks or anything like that?"

"Not particularly. There are out in the deeper waters. Sea serpents and water dragons. Lots of bigger fish, and things like that. Mermaids are very rare here, though we encountered quite a few in Neverland. The creatures in the sea back in the other realm are much different. I was in awe of them at that museum we went to in New York. Your whales are fascinating, not like the monstrous creatures we have here, such as the one that ate your wooden friend."

"Then what's that?" She pointed at the shape. 

Killian walked over and squinted as well before he pulled out a spyglass and looked. "Bloody hell." He shoved the glass at her and moved to the helm again. "You were absolutely correct in suggesting we go to port, love."

Emma looked through the glass and blinked. "It looks like a giant squid. Is it a kraken? I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean, I know what those look like."

"Is that the film Henry made me watch with the horrible pirates and the drunken captain?" Killian scoffed for a moment before he shook his head. "The creature they called a kraken in that film is nothing compared to the real thing. That thing out there is not a kraken. It's too small."

"What is it? It looks like a squid."

"It's a Curruid. Horrible creature." He grumbled. "The closer we get to land, the better." 

Emma nodded and kept watching the creature, but the shadow never got any bigger. "Do you think this has anything to do with the eclipse you saw?"

"Probably. I've only seen a Curruid once before, and that was before I went to Neverland. They never came this far out of the deep sea. But they can't go on land, and they can't be in shallower water, so the port is the best bet."

"Then I hope we get there soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making stuff up! The Curruid is the sea monster that kills the Coinchenn, whose bone was used to make Gáe Bulg, the spear of Cúchulainn. Woo Celtic mythology.


	25. Four of diamonds (2)

Killian laid outstretched on the bed, his arm over his eyes as he groaned a bit. Emma left a bit ago to get some food. He should have gone with her. He should have insisted, but she pushed him down and told him she'd be fine. That was at least two hours ago.

So he tried not to worry, and he failed miserably at it, but when he heard her footsteps up on deck, he rolled off the bed and headed up there. 

She was carrying a rather large sack, and she was frowning slightly, but when she saw him, her face relaxed. "I may have gotten too much."

"What in the blazing hell did you buy? I only gave you enough gold for some food."

"Yes, well..." She put the bag down and sat on the deck as she rummaged through it. She pulled out a smaller sack and put it aside. "I'll cook this in the galley in a moment." She dug through the bag again and pulled out two pistols, several smaller pouches of ammo, some knives, a sword, some rope, and some jars of salve. "I thought we could use some supplies."

"Emma, not that I'm really complaining about your preparedness, but there's no way you had enough gold for all of this." Killian sat down and rifled through things, clucking his tongue a bit at the quality of the weapons. 

"I didn't." She looked at him and smiled. "I won them."

"What did you do?"

"I made a few really good bets. I did learn a few tricks when I was younger." She slid several aces out of her sleeve, as well as a four of diamonds.

Killian picked up the odd card and flipped it. "You gambled for it? Well, cheated from the looks of it. No one accused you?"

Emma smiled. "One, I smiled a lot and acted pretty vapid at the start. You know, really excited when I won, really sad when I lost." She rested her hand on his arm. "But you don't understand, I need to win." She rubbed a little and leaned in. "My son is in danger, and his father is gone. How am I supposed to protect my child if I can't even learn how to play cards?" 

Killian arched a brow. "You did that?" He frowned for a moment, his eyes dropping to the hand on his arm. "And then you innocently cheated?"

"It doesn't work if you always have aces. That's why you need to lose a few. Win big ones. Lose one or two. Win again. Beginner's luck?" She leaned in a little more and whispered. "Throwing myself a pity party worked too." She smiled.

"How much attention did you pay to other men?" He frowned.

"Nothing more than what I just did to you." She shook her head and kissed him. "I reserve the good stuff for you."

"Well, I can't say I'm pleased that you went off and did this on your own." His frown remained even after her kiss. "And I may be a little jealous."

"Well..." She kissed him again. "You have nothing to be jealous of." Another kiss. "Once they heard I had a son, they felt more sorry for me than they felt attraction for me. I may have implied that his father was taken by The Dark One. It's not a lie, right?" 

"You are one impish woman." Killian shook his head and looked at her. "But that is one of the many reasons I'm convinced we're perfect together."

"You wouldn't like me nearly as much if I was some goody-two-shoes like my mother." Emma smiled and gathered the supplies carefully, since there were several sharp blades. "You'd find me boring."

"I could never find you boring, darling."

"That's because I'm not nearly as good as everyone thinks I am." She stood and picked up the bag of food. "You're the one who knows that better than anyone."

"I'd prefer to keep it that way."


	26. Honest mistake (51)

They set sail again sometime before dawn. A message had been sent to Emma's parents, so now all they had to do was get back as quickly as they could.

"Are you tired?" Emma came up and handed Killian something to drink. "You've been up here a while." The sun was already on its way down, and Emma was concerned about the amount of time Killian had just been up here.

"I'm all right. We need to get as much distance as we can while the wind is good." He took the drink and offered her a smile.

Emma nodded once, slowly, looking at him a bit skeptically. "I can't convince you to take a break and let me do it?"

He shook his head. "I'm not so tired that I can't keep this up."

She thinned her lips a bit and reached out to touch his arm. "Killian..." The worry was completely evident with the way she looked at him. "Just let me do it for a few hours. We don't even really have to turn yet, right? I can hold it steady."

"Emma. You need your rest too. It would be absolutely boorish of me if I slept while you did all the work again." 

"Well, at least let me do something to help you." She concentrated and the wheel glowed white.

Killian jumped back and almost dropped his drink, his eyes wide. "Bloody hell Emma. What are devil are you doing to my ship?"

"Helping. Now you can at least sit down for a bit. I can't control the weather, but I can at least use my magic to give you a break." She looked at him. 

"But when..." He looked at the white glow, the way the wheel subtly moved as if he were standing there doing it. "You definitely did not tell me you were practicing magic."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide it, really." She stepped up to him and smiled a little. "But you were with me the day I worked on using fire, remember? And you were so supportive. I just kept thinking about you, and it's gotten so much stronger."

"But you hid this from me." Killian frowned. "Why did you hide it from me?"

"Because I knew you would support me, but I also knew you would want to help, but I needed to focus." She leaned up to kiss that frown. "And honestly, Regina is a really harsh teacher. I didn't want her to try to push me by doing something to you." 

He frowned even after the kiss. "I would not have interfered with you. You know that. So what really happened?"

Emma looked at him for a long moment before she sighed and leaned against him. Her eyes closed. "I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That I couldn't do anything. Everyone has something they can do, right? Regina and Gold have their magic. You and David can fight. Mary Margaret can use a bow. Even Belle and Henry have their intelligence going for them. And what do I have? A predisposition to making stupid decisions and causing more trouble than helping." She stepped back and looked up at him. "And I didn't want you to see me at my lowest."

"Emma." Killian sighed, and his frown softened, but it didn't disappear completely. "I would have supported you. I always support you. You know that better than anyone. I've never seen you fail, remember?"

She nodded a little, but she dropped her gaze and gripped the bottom of her shirt. "Last time we were here, I almost got us killed by ogres. I messed up with you, and we were locked in that cage as a result. I almost caused Mary Margaret to lose her heart to Cora. If you hadn't let me win, we would never have made it, and it would have been my fault." Her shoulders slumped. "So I was scared. I didn't want to mess up again, so I asked Regina for help. Those days before we came that I left the station for a few hours to patrol? I was with Regina..."

Killian reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Then why didn't you let me help you?"

"Because you support me so much. You would tell me I could do it. You would be there. And I would depend on that." 

"That's a good thing, is it not?"

"Yes, but I was afraid that if I relied too much on it, and I screwed up again..." She yelped a little when she fell into his chest as he tugged her into a close hug. 

"Emma, love." He pressed his lips to the top of her head and held her. "Even if you make mistakes, I am here to make them with you. Just as I know you'll be there to make them with me. I am absolutely devastated that you hid this from me, but I understand. You weren't hiding it because you don't trust me. You were hiding it because you trust me too much."

Emma nodded, her voice catching in her throat as her body started to tremble a little. She tried to contain her tears, but they ignored her wishes and flowed freely down her cheeks. "I just wanted to be useful." She managed. "I just wanted something like everyone else."

"You have more than they have, darling. You're the savior. You break dark curses, and defeat evil people. You save lives, and you keep an entire town of misplaced people under control." He pulled back just enough to lift her chin. "You saved everyone. You saved me." 

She looked up at him. "But I hurt you." 

"Yes." He kept the smile even as she wilted a little. "But I also caused you to worry. I should let you help me more, but I am more stubborn than you are."

"You are pretty stubborn..." She nodded and lifted her hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Killian. I should have told you."

"Well, there's nothing to do about that now. I know. Your strange white magic is steering my ship." He glanced at the wheel again. "Why white? Regina's is purple, is it not?"

Emma managed a little smile as she laughed. "Yeah..." She looked at him. "Purple magic for vengeance. Green for envy. Red for wrath. Yellow for fear." She blushed faintly. "White for love."

"Oh? You have the power of love, then?" He grinned a bit. "That is something."

"Don't let it get to your head." She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest again. 

"It's a bit too late for that." He grinned.


	27. Lullaby (68)

With the wind in their favor, and Emma's magic steering, they made it back significantly earlier than they otherwise would have. Of course, it was the middle of the night, so all they could really do is get inside and wait until morning to talk to the others.

Or they would have, if David wasn't pacing the halls waiting for them since one of the guards brought him news that they returned. He rushed to them when they came through the doors, taking one of Emma's hands and looking at her, the worry creasing his forehead. "Oh thank goodness."

Emma blinked and glanced at Killian before gently squeezing David's hand, though she yelped a little when he pulled her into a hug.

"Your mother and I were so worried." 

"We're okay, mate." Killian clapped David on the shoulder as he walked past him. 

David nodded and let Emma go. "When we got your message, we went one to Regina and Rumplestiltskin. Regina's going to come back here with Henry. They should be back here tomorrow."

"And the crocodile?" Killian clicked his tongue a little, 

"He's going to see if he can find any reason why this might be happening. He'll be here in a few days."

Emma nodded a little and looked at David. "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" She was kind of hoping this meant they would cancel the ball in five days, but with the look her father was giving her, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Well, we need to carry on as normal. Until we know exactly what's wrong, we can't prepare for it. It's not like the curse Regina cast all those years ago. We knew what we were up against, so we could at least try our best. But if we don't know what's potentially happening...if anything is even happening..."

"Oh, something is definitely happening, mate. A Curruid surfaced the day after the eclipse. If that kind of horrid creature is about, then there are most definitely others. I suspect krakens, and hydras at the very least. Perhaps an Aspidochelone, or two."

David blinked, but he frowned. "Then I wouldn't be surprised if we see a resurgence of ogres or trolls, at the very least. Maybe some dragons."

Emma groaned and ran her hand over her forehead. "We came here because Henry wanted to see it, and now we're knee deep in Lord of the Rings? Don't tell me there are wargs and balrogs too... Oh wait! Will we meet the elves and the hobbits, too?"

"Emma, be serious." David frowned a little.

She sighed and shook her head. "You do realize that for me, this is insane right? I just got used to this whole fairy tale thing, and my own magic, and now you want me to accept everything else?"

"You dealt with Maleficent before, didn't you? She was a dragon. And Snow said you fought an ogre.." David frowned. "What magic? What have you two been doing?" He looked at Killian.

Killian held up his arms defensively. "I just found out."

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Emma sighed again. "You look like you need just as much sleep as we do." 

David looked at her, opening his mouth as if he were going to protest, but he closed it again."Yes, perhaps that's a good idea."

They separated. Killian rested his hand on Emma's back as they walked to their room. Emma seemed particularly agitated this evening, so he decided it would be best to be silently supportive. "Henry will be okay," he said once they were in the room and changing for bed.

"Oh. Yes, I know. He's with Regina and probably Robin, right?" Emma curled into him and closed her eyes. "I'm worried about him, but I know he'll be okay."

"Then what's wrong, love?"

"It's just a lot to take in. It's not a giant adrenaline rush like it was last time. I don't like not knowing what's wrong." 

He curled his arms around her and nodded. "Well, perhaps the crocodile can find something before he arrives, and Belle does have a vast amount of knowledge..." He looked at her and offered a comforting smile.

Emma smiled a little in return and inched up, kissing him, but not really pulling back. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now, let's try to sleep hm?"


	28. Vertigo (50)

Killian was the first to wake, so he carefully slid out of the bed and crept about the room, getting Emma's clothing ready for her before he dressed himself. He leaned over her once that was done and kissed her forehead. "Time to get up, love." He whispered.

"Already?" She murmured and pressed further into her pillow. 

"Yes." He stepped back, so she could sit up, and he offered her a bit of a smile. "At the very least, breakfast will be much more delicious here, hm?"

She moved slowly, stretching in a way that Killian was sure wasn't natural. He grinned a little at her when she looked at him, but she only looked for a moment before she changed. "At the very least," she seemed to be mimicking him a little, "we can take a bath." 

He arched a brow. "Oh? Do I smell strange?"

"No." She yawned and walked past him. "Not now anyway." Her laugh made him feel better, though it seemed like she was too tired to really put any effort into it.

Killian took her arm to walk with her, and when her weight pressed against him, he knew it was a good idea to keep hold of her. He wouldn't outwardly worry, but it wasn't like Emma to be this tired, and he wondered if it had to do with her constant use of magic the past two days. "Do you need to go back to bed?"

"I just feel a little dizzy, that's all." She shook her head. "Maybe once I eat something I'll be okay. I used a lot of energy, but I feel fine otherwise."

So she said, but she half stumbled down the stairs, and Killian was tempted to just hoist her up and carry her the rest of the way, but she would have complained about him taking away her agency, and he didn't really want to upset her when she was in such a state. Once they got into the hall, he helped her into her chair and gently rested his hand on her cheek. "Hm."

"Really, I feel fine." Emma looked at him and smiled. "You don't need to worry so much. After we're done here, I'm going to go back and sleep."

"All right." He sat next to her and looked up when David entered the room. "Alone this morning, mate?" He arched a brow.

David sat and shrugged. "Snow will be here in a moment." He glanced at Emma. "Are you all right? You look pale."

Emma sighed a little. "I'm fine. Just tired, so I was a little dizzy. That's all."

"We can talk later if you need to rest, Emma. It's fine."

"No, David. We should talk about this now. Henry will be here later, and I don't want him to hear about all of this and get excited and overzealous about seeing all of the monsters..." Emma sat back a little and rubbed her forehead a bit. 

"That's a pretty good point." David chuckled and looked at Killian. "So, explain everything to me to me."


	29. Words (4)

David ran his hand over his face after Killian explained what happened the past few days, and he sighed. "We haven't seen anything like that here." 

"That's not surprising. Have you even left the castle since we got here?" Emma smirked a little when he sheepishly shook his head. "See?"

"Well, regardless. The sea is stirring, but we don't know what's happening on land. If anything's even happening." David looked at her before looking at Killian. "What do you think?"

Killian shrugged. "I think we may be in a spot of trouble if no one can figure it out." 

Emma pushed up from her chair and looked at them. "We can't do much until Regina gets here with Henry. I'm still tired from using my magic, so I'm going to go sleep. Wake me if I'm not up by the time they arrive."

David exchanged a worried glance with Killian. "All right. I'll send some food to your room for when you wake." 

Killian stood and took Emma's arm, holding her steady, though making it look like he wasn't. He knew she wouldn't want David to worry more than he already was. When she glanced at him, he smiled a bit to mask his own concern. 

It wasn't until she was safely on the bed that he dropped the mask and frowned. "You're not okay, are you?"

"I told you, I'm just feeling dizzy." Emma kicked her boots off and flopped back on the bed, turning her head enough to look at him. "It has to be from the magic. What else could it be?"

"So you only started feeling this way once we got back here?" He sat on the side of the bed and leaned over her, his hand resting on the bed on the other side of her waist. "And only this morning?"

Emma looked up at him before she sighed and shook her head. "No... Why do you have to be so perceptive?"

"Because no one looks at you as much as I do." He half-attempted a joke, but his expression was serious. "So you have been dizzy for longer?"

"No. That just started this morning." She rested a hand on his arm and rubbed a little. "I sat up from bed and was dizzy. That hadn't happened before." 

"So when did you start feeling off?"

"The day before the eclipse. I didn't want to worry you. I don't feel bad, really." She closed her eyes. "I had a little bit of a headache. The day I went into town, my stomach wouldn't settle. It calmed a lot when I used the magic, but then this morning I got the vertigo."

Killian nodded once, but he wasn't convinced. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, just as he did this morning. "You don't have a fever..."

"I know." 

"Your stomach hurt?" He lifted his hand from the bed to rest it over her abdomen. He blinked at her when she gasped slightly. "Emma?"

Her eyes were wide as she sucked her stomach in. A slow flush spread to her cheeks and she shook her head. "Doesn't hurt."

"Then what's with the reaction?"

"I wasn't expecting it?" She smiled. "Though I won't complain about you taking care of me."

"Then don't." He grinned. "But you have to stop hiding things from me. First the magic, now this?"

"If I told you every time I had a headache, you'd worry about my health constantly."

"I already do that, love." Killian shook his head. "But if you say you're okay, I believe you. Promise me you'll tell me if it gets worse."

She nodded and lifted her hand to his cheek. "If it does, will you nurse me back to health? I think I'd heal quickly if I had such an attractive nurse."

He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "I will do anything for you."


	30. Twice (34)

"As far as Rumple and I could tell, it's not a curse." Regina folded her arms atop the table and looked at the others. "Rumple and Belle are looking into it, but without knowing what's emerged, there's not much they can check."

David nodded. "I sent him a message this morning after Killian told me what he saw. That should help somewhat."

"I hope so. I'm not well versed in sea creatures." Regina glanced at Killian and Emma. "You both saw it?"

"In the distance, but yes." Killian nodded. "Just the one, at least. But the wind was in our favor returning home. Normally it isn't that consistent. Either it's luck or a storm is brewing."

"It did go from completely sunny to really rainy in the span of a minute or two earlier in the week." Emma looked at them all. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but then it started to pour."

Regina frowned just slightly. "I'm not sure if that's coincidental or not, but it warrants looking into."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Snow was cradling the baby, sitting back a bit from the table. "If it's not a curse, we can't really prepare for one."

"Carry on as normal." David said quickly. "We have to. Until we know what we're dealing with, it would be bad to start an unnecessary panic. No one needs that." 

"So the ball..." Snow seemed to perk up a little.

"Scheduled as planned." David nodded, grinning a bit at Regina's slight tsk of disappointment and Emma's groan. "Oh, don't be like that. This is just the thing to keep people's spirits up."

"Says the man who doesn't have to wear some sort of frilly dress and get showcased like some sort of trophy." Emma snorted.

"Relax Miss Swan." Regina grinned. "It could be worse. You could have been paraded around like that your whole life." 

"At least the food will be good." Killian chuckled.

"You are all so mean." Snow pouted a little. "We're not trying to parade Emma around...But this is something we can do for her because..." She trailed off and sighed.

"We're teasing." Emma looked at her mother. "I'm sure it'll be lovely and fun. And I know you want me to feel like I belong here." She smiled when Snow perked up again. "I mean, it is pretty bad that you're making me get fake-engaged to this lout here." She nudged Killian a bit and grinned. "So I'll just have to deal with it."

"Hey!" Killian poked her arm. "I am not a lout. Scoundrel, sure, but I am not a ruffian." 

Emma caught his hand when he poked her. "Whatever you say, Captain."

"Could you flirt somewhere else? I'm about to lose my dinner." Regina quipped before pushing herself up from the table. "I am going to check on Henry."

"Isn't he playing with Roland and Robin?" Emma arched a brow, but when it dawned on her that it wasn't Henry Regina wanted to see, she smiled widely at her. "Oooh. Should we announce an engagement for you too?"

Regina's cheeks pinked, and she shot a rather potent glare at Emma, but her lips twitched, and she was clearly fighting back a smile. She hmphed before leaving the room.

"You think she's in love with Robin?" Snow blinked. "I mean he is cute." Her eyes widened and she leaned over to David and kissed his cheek. "But not nearly as handsome as you my love."

"Nice save." Killian chuckled and stood, holding his hand out to Emma. "Let's go check on the lad, too, hm?"

Emma took his hand and nodded, since David was now pouting and Snow was trying to make him feel better. "Good idea. I don't need to be traumatized by them again." She shuddered a little and left the room with him. 

But once they were in the hallway and out of sight, Killian pulled her into his arms and gave her quite the kiss. She blinked a little and looked at him, eyes round, cheeks flushed. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Just making it up to you for being forced to be betrothed to such a dashing rapscallion." He grinned and kissed her a second time.

"Oh? Well, if that's the case." Emma slid out of his arms, but took his hand and started to pull him towards the stairs. "I can think of a better way to make it up to me."


	31. Virtual reality (88)

Emma was standing on the balcony, watching the sky. The moon was a deep, dark red. It looked like the eclipse Killian had described, but this one loomed. It was so large and close, she felt like she could reach out and touch it. So she did. 

Stupid.

The surface of it was cold, spongy. The red seeped into her fingers and up her arms, crawling over her skin like some sort of gelatinous ooze.

She opened her mouth to call out to Killian, but she couldn't move. The ooze hardened. She remained, frozen.

The scream echoed in the room as Emma bolted out of bed, drenched with sweat. Killian was up with her, his eyes wide. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she just stared at him, eyes wild before she seemed to realize it was a dream. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him.

He brought his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. "Shh." He whispered, kissing the top of her head as she trembled in his arms. "I'm here. It was just a nightmare."

He was incredibly concerned. It wasn't like Emma to have such potent nightmares. Sometimes she had them, or had trouble sleeping, but never to this extent. When he first heard the scream, he thought someone had attacked her.

The door flung open and Henry stood there with wide eyes. "What happened?" 

David almost crashed into him as he ran in.

"Emma had a nightmare." Killian continued to try to soothe her as she clung to him.

David seemed to relax, but he came into the room. Henry moved and sat on the bed, resting his hand on Emma's shoulder. 

She calmed a little, pulling her head back enough to wipe the tears from her face. "I'm okay...Sorry for waking everyone."

"I didn't know you could be that loud..." David sighed. "Should I have a servant bring you something to help you sleep better?"

"No..." Emma sighed and turned, keeping herself in Killian's embrace. She touched Henry's hand, then looked up at David. "You two should go back to bed...Sorry."

Henry looked between David and Killian before he looked at Emma. "When I was little, Mom once told me that sometimes nightmares seem so scary because they're just some message your brain doesn't know how to work out." He managed one of his little smiles, and he stood. "Don't be scared."

Emma nodded a little and smiled weakly. "You're too smart for your own good, kid."

David clapped his hand on Henry's shoulder and led the boy out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Killian spoke once he was sure the other two weren't lingering by the door.

"Not really. But it was so real...It was terrifying." Emma leaned against him and closed her eyes. 

"Of course." He pushed some of her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead.


	32. Pillar of strength (83)

Killian watched Emma with concern as she rested her arms on the table in the library and laid her head upon them. Of course it was understandable that she had been exhausted all day, since she had that powerful nightmare.

He held her the rest of the night, but she didn't sleep. That much was clear when he woke in the morning. 

Nothing seemed to help, so now they were in the library, looking for books on omens and dreams, without luck so far.

"It's fine..." Emma mumbled into her arm. "I'll be so tired tonight that I'll probably pass out."

Killian was halfway up one of the ladders when she spoke, and he turned his head to look at her, though he knew she wouldn't see it. "Even so, I would like to put your mind at ease." He looked back at the shelf. "Perhaps we should ask Regina to use her mirror magic to contact the crocodile?"

"No. I don't want him knowing." 

Killian frowned a bit as he scanned the various volumes on the shelves. "If you insist."

"We have enough to deal with right now. We don't need to add my stupid nightmare into it."

"Hm. Normally I would agree with you on that point. However, you usually aren't plagued by nightmares. Do you really think it to be coincidental when it occurred so shortly after the blood moon?"

Emma lifted her head enough to look at him. She definitely looked too tired to argue, but she frowned at him as though she would anyway. "I didn't even tell you what it was."

"You don't have to. I told you that." He hopped down from the ladder and walked to the little table. "But really, love. You felt sick and then had such a nightmare that you woke screaming? I hardly think that could be a coincidence."

"But..." She sighed. "If he knows, won't he use it against me? Won't he make me owe him something?"

"He is a slimy bastard, but would it hurt to ask?" He pulled the other chair to her side and rested his hand on her back, rubbing gently. "If he wants something in return, we figure something else out."

Emma put her head back down, but kept it turned, so she could look at him. "Okay..." She closed her eyes for a long moment. When she opened them again, she sat up. "Let's go ask Regina..."

Killian nodded and helped her to her feet, catching her when she stumbled, and holding her until she steadied herself.

"Thank you, by the way." She murmured, half leaning against him, but not taking a step just yet. "For supporting me."

He smiled. "You would do the same for me."

"I probably wouldn't be as nice about it." Emma's lips curved, and she gave him a sleepy little smile before she leaned in and kissed him. "I would probably be harsh, and accidentally make you feel bad for worrying me."

"That may be true." He grinned and chuckled. "But you would still support me in your rough Swan way."


	33. Wireless (21)

"I see." 

Rumplestiltskin's relative silence after Emma relayed her dream to him wasn't very encouraging. Though, to be fair, neither were the frowns she received from Regina and Belle, or the overwhelming concern written all over Killian's face. But the Dark One's occasional "hm" or the way he opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but then thought better of it and closed it made her more nervous.

What did change was the way Belle's eyes widened and she scrambled out of view of the mirror. She came back moments later carrying a thick tome, putting it down on the table and flipping through it. "Rumple, what about this?" She said as she pointed to a page.

Emma tried to focus on the page Belle was pointing to, but it was too far into the mirror for her to see much other than a box that must have been a picture. 

"That is possible..." She heard him mutter, but he was frowning when reading the words, and that frown deepened the more he read. "Miss Swan."

She tried not to be startled when he looked at her again, but she jumped. 

"Did you see anything else in your dream?"

"Not that I can remember. Just the moon, the red goo, and what it did." She shook her head and blinked when Rumplestiltskin turned away from her again. She glanced over her shoulder at Regina and Killian. Regina's frown was gone, but she still looked as stern as ever. Killian watched her, that same concerned look on his face, only this time his eyes seemed a bit distant.

She tried to offer him a smile, but her lips trembled a little, so she looked back at the mirror.

"Well, it looks like you may need to do some traveling." Now Belle was standing closer to the mirror, holding that book open in front of her. She looked between the open pages and Emma. "Rumple and I will go with you."

"Wait, what? Where?" Emma frowned. "We just got back, and it's not safe is it? Killian and I saw that strange monster."

"And you'll see more if we don't find out what your dream means, dearie." Rumple muttered from behind Belle.

Belle glanced over her shoulder before she turned back to Emma and gave her a little smile. "We need to head to another kingdom. There's a dream-seer there, and she may be able to shed some light on that dream. If it is what I think it might be, you're going to need to see her."

Killian stepped forward and rested his hand on Emma's shoulder. "That is all well and good, but telling us we need to travel to see some strange woman without any other details is a bit much, no?"

Emma relaxed a little when she felt Killian's hand gently give her shoulder a squeeze. "When do we leave? How long will we be gone?"

"After your ball. It will take us some time to prepare. We will be there in time for the celebration, but we will need to leave the next morning." Rumple looked at her. "And it will only be the four of us. Since lord knows that idiot pirate isn't going to leave your side, and unfortunately, we need his ship."

Killian snorted a little. "And where will we need to be taking my ship, Crocodile?" 

Belle pushed Rumple back a bit before he could come up with some sort of retort and shrugged. "We need to go to Yamato. I've been close to there before, when I met Mulan and Philip, but I have never actually been there before." She bit her lip and shifted before she spoke again. "I will do as much research as I can, but Yamato is the only land where the dream-seers reside."

Emma nodded once. "What do we need to do?"

"Prepare the ship for a long journey." Rumple muttered before the image in the mirror cut and Emma found herself staring at her own reflection.

Regina held up her hands. "He cut it, not me." She shook her head and frowned. "I'm not sure how you're going to explain this to your overbearing parents, but you may want to think of something." 

Killian chuckled a little. "That should be easy. After all, by the end of the ball, Emma and I will be newly engaged, and those two are newly married. Perhaps a small journey would be appropriate?" 

"And Henry?" Regina arched a brow. "Will you tell him the same?"

"I'll tell Henry the truth." Emma nodded a little. "It would be better if my parents didn't know just yet. They already have enough on their plates with the baby and whatever's going on with that weird eclipse."

Regina nodded and pushed open the doors to leave the room. "Then you best do as Rumple says and start preparing." 

The doors closed behind her and Emma looked at Killian. "Sorry for worrying you." She shook her head and leaned against him a bit, her arms coming around her waist. "I should have just told you, but it scared me, and I didn't know what it might mean, so I didn't want to worry you, too."

Killian rested his hand on the back of her head, holding her close. "I'm not angry with you, love. Just concerned. But if those two think this dream-seer or whatever can help, then I will gladly travel to strange lands to get you what you need."

"Have you ever been to that place? Yamato?"

"No. I have never even heard of it. I'm not sure if it's a new kingdom or just a very old one we never had to deal with in the navy, but if Belle was near there at one point, and the warrior lass came from the same area, it's bound to be interesting. We should be ready for quite the adventure."

Emma managed a tiny little laugh and she pulled back enough to look at him. "You're not getting tired of all of these adventures?"

"How could I get tired of adventures with a pretty lass?" He grinned. "You being there helps too." He winked. 

"Hey!" She pushed him lightly. "Belle's very much attached to her husband."

"True. I am also very much attached to my betrothed, so it would never work." His grin widened and he leaned in. "Although my love is quite the feisty one. Sometimes she's such a vulgar lass."

Emma closed the gap and kissed him, whispering against his lips. "Is she? Then she must suit you rather well, Captain, since you're quite the vulgar man yourself."

"Ah. Well, I have a reputation to uphold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyping: Enchanted Forest Style. (Technically that's wireless, right? ;D)


	34. Who? (33)

Breakfast was a little tense. Emma told her parents that they were going to go on a little trip with Rumple and Belle, and while Snow simply arched a brow at them, David had launched into some long tirade about how this wasn't what he had in mind with this whole betrothal, and how could they even consider going on a couples' trip with those two? And what about their family?

Henry was the one to calm him down, though. A simple suggestion that David teach him how to use a sword and continue his riding lessons seemed to be enough to keep him from blowing his top.

"I think it will be nice." Snow said after a relatively long silence. "Especially if it means Rumplestiltkin and Killian learn to get along a lot better." She shot the pirate a look to keep him from making a snide comment. "And it will give us some time with Regina and Henry." She smiled. "Though Regina, I did notice that Robin followed you back here."

Regina coughed a little and looked at her step-daughter. "So?"

Killian stood once he finished eating and moved by Emma's chair. "I need to head into town and see about some supplies." He leaned over and quickly kissed the top of Emma's head before he nodded to the others and started to the door.

He heard the scrape of Emma's chair as she stood to follow him, but soon he heard her groan when Snow so kindly reminded her that she had a dress fitting in less than an hour, so there was no way she could go to town too.

Normally, he would be slightly bothered that Emma would be unable to accompany him, but after what happened yesterday, and what he learned from the mirror conversation she had with others, he needed a little time to think. He didn't get much time for that last night, as another one of Emma's nightmares jarred him out of sleep and he was restless until it was time to wake.

The time it took to pick up the supplies he needed was rather short, so he made it a point to stop into the tavern for a drink or two. He sat in the corner, sitting sideways on the stool so he could keep an eye on the door. Not that he thought anyone would come looking for him, but if the rare event occurred, at least he would see it happening. 

It only took a little rum to get his thoughts rolling. It absolutely bothered him that Emma had been hiding more from him lately, and, while logically he knew she did not do it to alienate him, he still felt it. But she did seem completely upset and apologetic when they talked about it. So there was that.

And he knew Emma loved him. Nothing could convince him otherwise. She was probably thinking about him right now, just as he was thinking about her. That made him feel a little better about this whole situation. It also helped to know that she needed him, and that there was absolutely no question that she would be going with her on that quest.

"If you mope like that, you'll get early wrinkles."

So much for paying attention to anyone coming to bother him. Killian clucked his tongue and looked up as Robin slid onto the stool across from him, setting down a mug of ale and grinning at him.

"You forget, mate, I look rather good for my age." Killian grinned. "So what brings you here? Taking a break from the queen?" 

"Actually, your lady love sent me to come find you." Robin looked at him. "She said you should have been back by now, and she's a bit worried." He arched a brow as he drank some of his ale. "Avoiding?"

"Not really." Killian shook his head and looked at him. "Easier for me to stay out a bit longer while she's getting fussed over by her mother." Well, that was true, even if it wasn't the reason he was here.

It seemed to work for Robin, who offered a simple nod. "Not to act like an overbearing parent, but it would be best if you headed back soon. She was quite upset."

Killian nodded and finished off the last of the rum. "I suppose I did linger a bit too long."

Robin also finished his drink and stood, grinning at him. "Well, I must accompany you."

"I've had worse company." Killian grinned and picked up the sack of supplies.


	35. Chains; bonds (60)

Emma paced back and forth in the main hall. She knew her parents and Regina were watching her, their heads moving as if they were watching a tennis match. It wasn't like her to be this nervous. Killian had been gone extended periods of time before, and she never even put much thought into it. But today he was taking too long. He didn't need to take so long. It made her nervous, and jumpy, and she hated it. She hated feeling like this. She never wanted to feel like this. But that first nightmare had spooked her enough to make her paranoid, and the one last night was worse. 

She intended to tell him about it after breakfast, but he whisked himself away to town, and the longer she went without talking to him, the more anxious she got. So when those doors opened, and Killian walked in, Emma walked, well, practically ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him like her life depended on it. 

Well, if her dream was prophetic, it did. Both of theirs did.

Killian dropped the bag of supplies as his body was shoved back by the force of Emma's launch. He somehow managed to keep his footing enough to prevent them both from falling to the floor, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here, love."

"Told you." Robin murmured as he stepped around them and offered a slight nod to the others before sitting close to Regina. 

"Idiot." Emma muttered as she clung firmly to him. "Next time don't go anywhere without me." She pulled back and frowned up at him. She didn't care that she could practically feel her parents staring at her. Of course it was a strange outburst. Emma wasn't the nervous worrier. She wasn't the type to freak out over something like this. But here she was, staring up at Killian with wide, slightly red eyes, pale cheeks, and trembling lips. 

Killian lifted his hand to her cheek and nodded. "Forgive me. I thought it would be best if I gave you some extra time because of your mother's fussing..." 

Emma relaxed enough for the panic to leave her face. "Okay." She lifted her hand to his. 

"I think you two need to talk." Robin said, completely unhelpfully, as if it wasn't obvious. 

Emma looked back at the others. "Thank you. Robin, for finding him." When he nodded at her, she smiled a little. "And sorry for confusing you." She looked at her parents. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"Why...?" Snow asked, clearly concerned.

"I've never had to do what you're asking me to do in two days, so I guess I'm just stressed."

"Is that why you decided to go on that trip with Rumplestiltskin and Belle? To relieve that stress?" David frowned a little. "Are we pushing you too hard?"

"No." Emma shook her head. "You're not. You know how much I don't like being the center of attention." She smiled a little. "But Robin is right, Killian and I need to talk." She glanced at him and took his hand. 

He looked at the others and shrugged before sliding his hook through the strap on the sack and lifting it, letting Emma lead him out of the room. "What was all that about?"

"I'll tell you when we're out of earshot of everyone else." She murmured, tugging him up to their room. Once they were inside, she shut and locked the door, leaning back against it and sinking to the floor as her legs gave out.

Killian put the sack down and moved in front of her, crouching and resting his hand on her knee. "What is it?"

"The nightmare I had last night was different." Emma looked at him and sighed. "It started the same. You were sleeping in the bed, so I went out onto the balcony, and everything was fine, but when I looked back into the room, you were gone. That's when the red stuff started to absorb me." She leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes. "I didn't want to keep it from you this time, but it's been bothering me all day." 

"And you panicked because I was late." He rubbed her knee a little. "Forgive me."

Emma looked at him and shook her head. "You didn't know. How could you? I didn't get a chance to tell you." She moved so she scooted closer to him. "I'm not going to force you to be by my side constantly, but don't leave me..." 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I won't." Then her cheek. "You can't get rid of me that easily." And her lips. "I will make sure my presence puts your fears to rest."

"Thank you." She curled against him and closed her eyes. "I just want to be able to get through this without being so scared of whatever is going on." She whispered. "And I can't help but think we should never have left Storybrooke."

"I know, but we'll figure it out. You'll put a stop to whatever is plaguing you. You always do."


	36. Daybreak (24)

Emma rolled a bit into Killian's side and nestled her head against his arm. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a little. Was it morning? Did she actually sleep through the night? She sat up and turned, looking down at Killian to tell him the news when she knew.

It wasn't that she had slept through the night, though the sunlight filtered through the window and shone on their bed. It was still nighttime. She was still dreaming. And this was her nightmare.

She checked Killian, sliding a hand over his cheek. He seemed fine, as he did in the first one, but she wasn't going to get out of bed if it meant he would disappear. So rather than go out to the balcony, she laid back down and hugged herself to him. 

But it couldn't be easy, could it? Killian's body started to melt at her touch. Her eyes widened as he dissolved into the same kind of red goo that took over in the previous two nightmares. The goo stayed there this time, though. It didn't slide up her arm when she touched it. In fact, it seemed to be speaking to her.

"Emma!" 

Her eyes snapped open and she stared up at Killian as he looked back down at her. His eyes were wide, but relief washed over his expression when he saw her wake. 

"Sorry..." Emma sighed and shook her head a little, her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. "Another one...I woke you?"

"No. You didn't scream out or anything," Killian turned his head and kissed her palm. "You grabbed my arm and dug your nails in." 

She blinked and sat up, looking at the deep, red scratches on his arm. Her brows furrowed and she sighed. How could she do that to him? 

"You didn't do it on purpose. And luckily it was just my arm, not something else." Of course he would try to crack a joke at a time like this, and it was probably just an attempt to cheer her up. It didn't work though.

Emma nodded and moved against him, lazily curling her arms around him and nuzzling her cheek against his chest. She sat there for a moment, totally silent even as his hand came up and rubbed her back a bit. Once she felt calm enough, she looked up at him and sighed. "This time, you turned to the goo stuff..." She said, but leaned in and pressed her lips to his shoulder. Kissing there to reassure him. Maybe it was to reassure herself, too.

"Did it do anything to you?"

"No...That's the first time I wasn't swallowed by it." She nuzzled a little and kissed his shoulder again.

Killian chuckled. "Well, that just means I would never do anything to hurt you." 

She looked up at him and blinked. Maybe he was right. It was the first nightmare that only terrified her because she watched Killian disappear. She didn't feel threatened, so maybe that was why she didn't scream? She shook her head a little and hugged him again, looking over his shoulder as the sun filtered through the window just as it had in the nightmare. "I know you wouldn't." 

He kissed her forehead and held her.


	37. Shuffle (79)

"You can't be serious." Emma looked at Snow as she stood in front of the mirror. "I thought it was supposed to be subtle." She gripped some of the bright fabric at her side. Yesterday, she thought they were just making adjustments to the dress she wore to Rumplestiltskin and Belle's wedding. That was what her mother led her to believe. And now here she was, in a completely new, bright red dress that hugged every curve on top and fanned out below. There was no way she could escape attention in this thing.

"It is your engagement ball." Snow murmured as she walked around Emma and checked various pieces of the dress. "You need to stand out."

"Can't I just stand out by being there?" Emma sighed and watched her mother in the mirror's reflection. "This is too much of a statement."

"You look good in red." Snow smiled and walked over to the table, opening a small box and pulling out a few ruby necklaces. She held each one up to Emma and made a bit of a face before she settled on one, a simple gold chain with a small ruby pendant, shaped like teardrop. "This should do nicely." She nodded and repeated the process with several tiaras.

Emma groaned. 

"Oh don't be like that. You know this is all going to be worth it tomorrow." Snow smiled a little and stepped back.

"If you say so." When everything was all said and done, Emma was completely relieved to get out of that dress. She glanced at Snow, who simple smiled at her with that infuriating, knowing smile. 

"And yes, Killian will match you." Snow's smile changed into a grin. 

"Oh? Is his dress as poofy as mine?" Emma smiled this time, laughing a little. "I bet he'd love it."

As much as she hated the dressing up and the fussing, at least, in this moment, she was feeling better. She still felt a bit guilty about accidentally cutting Killian with her nails, but she tried not to dwell on it too much. Easier said than done.

When they rejoined the others, David and Killian seemed to be in deep discussion. Snow walked over to them and rested her hand on David's shoulder, smiling a little.

Killian looked up and grinned at Emma, stepping towards her and holding his hand out to her. "How was it?"

"Horrible," she groaned, but took his hand with a little smile. "If I go through all of that suffering, and you don't like it, I'm going to be upset."

He whirled her around and pulled her against his chest. "You look ravishing in anything you wear." 

"Charmer."

"It's true." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before grinning. "Well, it seems to be time for our dancing lessons." He squeezed her hand gently. "Shall we?"

"Ugh." Emma rolled her eyes. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." Snow's voice carried from the other side of the room. 

Emma groaned, though she let Killian lead her to the next hour of torture. At least he knew what he was doing, so he helped her more than the instructor did. While the main dances were easy, those more coordinated ones drove her nuts. She may have stumbled and shuffled her feet a little on purpose. If it made the instructor squeal in disappointment, it made her laugh. And whenever she laughed, Killian laughed. It was nice.

So when the instructor started to talk about decorum and posture, Emma grinned just slightly and pressed herself too close to Killian, or she would kiss his cheek, or his jaw. She caught his lips several times, each time eliciting another squeal of disappointment until the instructor stormed out of the room uttering curses.

"You are a piece of work, love. You sent away the angry little man."

"Well, it's not like I needed to do much to annoy him, right?" Emma laughed when Killian whirled her around in response.

Maybe the ball would be okay after all.


	38. Fancy dress (59)

When Killian left Emma this morning, she was laying back on the bed with a cold cloth resting over her eyes. She had another nightmare, of course. But this time she said she couldn't remember it. She told him not to worry about it, but he couldn't help it. She had to know that, right?

So he wasn't surprised when he came back to the room to find her asleep on the bed, the cloth no longer on her eyes, but on the blanket beside her, dry, as the water had soaked into the blanket.

"Emma." He leaned over her and touched her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him, so he smiled down at her. "Time to get up."

"Hm?" She curled her arms around his neck and pulled him down, still half asleep as she moved her lips over his. "Don't wana." 

"I know." He grinned and kissed her once more before pulling up and helping her sit up. Though that wasn't hard, since her arms were still around his neck. "But if you aren't awake when your mother comes in here to make sure you're ready, who knows what sort of wrath you'll unleash." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah. That." Emma groaned and let go of him. "Thank you."

He nodded and stepped back. "Unfortunately, I've been ordered to stay away from you until the ball. Your mother's not-so-subtle threat involved cutting off another one of my appendages if I didn't agree. I'm pretty sure she wasn't referring to my remaining hand." 

"I won't let her cut any piece of you off. I like you too much." Emma looked up at him with a sleepy smile. "But it's not like we're getting married, so it's not like you can't see me in my dress."

"Regardless, it was an order." He chuckled and took her hand, lifting it to his lips and brushing his lips over her knuckles. "So until tonight, my princess."

After he left Emma, he headed to another room to ready himself. He really hated dressing up for fancy occasions, but if it meant he could see Emma look even more ravishing than usual, he was willing to suffer.

It also helped that he was to wear black and red. While it may not have been his leather, the color was at least comforting. And the red coat only vaguely reminded him of the kind of uniform he once wore as a naval officer. Red, rather than blue, at least. 

He ran his hand through his hair and blinked a little at his reflection in the mirror. He had gotten used to not wearing the eyeliner in Storybrooke, though that had taken about a month of Emma bugging him about it. It was a lot easier to accept when wearing the clothing of the land without magic than it was here. He looked a lot less devilish without it. He imagined that was Snow White's intention when she forbade him to wear it, but still.

With a clearing of his throat, he stepped out of the room and smoothed down his jacket. He could hear the music coming from the main hall. The ball had started. The guests were mingling, and he was stuck here, waiting until a servant came to get him to escort Emma into the room.

It couldn't have been that long before the steward led him to the closed doors, and he couldn't have been waiting there for more than five minutes, but it felt like forever. He paced a little and grumbled. 

The steward clearing his throat brought Killian back to attention. He looked up just as Emma stepped up to him. His eyes widened. What was he supposed to say? She looked absolutely amazing with that red dress, and the tiara, and her hair half pulled up onto her head as curls bounced down. His eyes moved over her, probably a bit too lingeringly, and his lips curled into a grin when his eyes rested on the pendant. Well, not that he was looking at the gem so much as what it was nestled against.

"Killian." Emma reached out and pushed up on his chin, forcing his gaze back to her face. "It's just a dress."

"And you look amazing in it." He grinned and took her hand, tucking her arm into his and smiling. "Shall we?"

The doors opened, and he felt her squeeze his arm a bit as they stepped through.

"Just remember to breathe, love."


	39. Celebration (16)

The first part was the most difficult. The introductions, the bowing, the first dance. Speaking with everyone and trying to remember who all of the new people were. Curtseying and smiling and thanking everyone. It was a lot. But once all of the formalities seemed to be over, and people were enjoying the ball and the dancing, Emma felt some of the tension leave her shoulders.

That, and Killian had his hand on the back of her neck, rubbing it a little to help. 

"Look at it this way, beautiful." He whispered into her ear. "All of our friends and family think this is just some show for the rest of the kingdoms..." He chuckled. "Though I think your lad knows. He did question me about it when the plan was hatched. I deflected, but as I said, he's quite perceptive."

"I told him yesterday." Emma shook her head. "After the dancing lessons, when you went off with David to get your last fitting in. But it didn't feel right keeping it from him. I also told him about the nightmares." 

Killian's hand stopped its rubbing and he half stepped around her to look at her face. "Did you?"

She looked at him and nodded. "He was supportive as he always is. He promised to keep all of it a secret from them." She nodded towards Snow and David. "And he said he wouldn't tell anyone else about our not-fake engagement."

He grinned and glanced over at Henry, who at the moment was spinning around with Regina. "Well, that's for the best then."

Emma smiled slightly at him and rested her hand on his arm. "He is also incredibly thrilled that he's gaining a pirate for a step-father." 

"Is that so?" Killian took her hand and pulled her to him, whirling around once before he kissed her.

"Ugh get a room." Regina called between laughs as she 'danced' with Henry. 

Killian grinned at the queen before he pulled Emma in for another kiss. She hadn't been expecting it, so her eyes widened, and she gripped at the lapels of his coat. Someone in the room whistled, and when the kiss broke, she stepped back with a flush on her cheeks that rivaled the red hue of her dress.

The merriment continued for another hour before it happened. The door opened and the music went silent. Emma turned to the door as an older woman walked into the room. She was dressed in something that looked like it could have come from one of those old kung-fu movies where the women always wore these elaborate dresses. Oranges, pinks, and yellows. Her sleeves were almost as long as the dress itself, and when she walked, it looked like she was floating.

She glanced over at her parents, but there was no look of recognition on their faces. David leaned over to one of the guards, but the man shook his head. So they didn't know this woman.

Neither did anyone else in the room, from the looks of it. Regina pulled Henry close, and Rumple stood in front of Belle, though the two of them were as unobtrusive as possible to begin with, as if that were possible being The Dark One, and all.

The woman smiled, a kind, grandmotherly smile, and Emma saw just how aged she seemed to be, but she stood tall and with purpose. Her eyes scanned the room until they rested on Emma. She instinctively clutched Killian's arm and kept as close to him as possible. 

With slow, deliberate steps, the woman walked closer. David stood and moved to intercept her, and she stopped. "Forgive me, Your Highness. It seems I am crashing your little party." 

Emma tensed. Every time something like this happened in a fairy tale, someone got cursed, or kidnapped, or worse. She clutched at Killian's hand. 

"Who are you?" Snow asked, though she hadn't moved from her original spot. "What do you want?"

The woman turned to Snow and smiled. Despite how alarming this situation was, and how nervous it made her, that woman's smile had such a calming effect, that most people seemed to lose their wariness. Regina and Rumple still looked concerned, but not nearly as tense as they were moments ago.

The woman bowed, a demure movement, to be sure, and much unlike the curtseys Emma had been practicing all morning.

"My name is Uzume. I come from the land of Yamato." 

Belle gasped and moved out from behind Rumple, her brows furrowed a little. She glanced over at Emma, nodding once towards the woman, then to Emma. Emma bit her lip, but nodded. If this woman was from Yamato, then her nightmares were definitely connected to something bigger.

"And again, forgive my intrusion, but I came here on behalf of my mistress, to plead with your daughter. The savior, as you call her." She looked over at Emma. "In our land, there is a prophecy about a great crane in red who shines brightly in our deepest darkness." 

Emma shook her head and looked at her parents. She had no idea what this was about, and she tried to convey it to them, but they both just looked at her, completely unsurprised by whatever prophecy nonsense this woman was speaking. "I have no idea what this is about." She said, shaking her head again. "I am not some sort of bright, shining thing...let alone some sort of bird, clearly." She hated symbolism.

Uzume walked right up to her and smiled again. "I know you think that." She glanced at Killian and arched a brow. "Oh. The crane is with the fox. Interesting."

"A fox? I mean, I am quite handsome, but you don't have to go that far." Killian chuckled until Emma elbowed him in the side. 

Uzume's smile brightened, but her eyes went back to Emma. "I cannot fully explain here, in front of so many people, but my land needs your help. You who defeated the dark curse, who stopped the ageless child. You are the only one." She lowered her voice enough so that only and Emma and Killian heard the next part. "And my heavenly mistress tells me you seek the service of a dream-seer. This is of utmost importance and urgency."

Emma paled slightly, but she forced a smile to come to her face as David and Snow were watching her with an intensity she hadn't seen from them in a while. "All right." She looked at her parents. "I'm going to listen to what she has to say."

"Emma..." David started towards them. "We'll go with you."

"No." She smiled a little and shook her head. "This is something I need to do. If you're worried about me..." She glanced over at Rumple and Belle. "They can come with Killian and I."

When Rumple started to protest, Belle nudged his arm and he nodded. "This party isn't to my tastes anyway." He muttered.

David continued to look unsure, but Emma walked up to him and took one of his hands in her own. "Trust me. If this woman came here for me, then I can't drag you into it. Not with the baby." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Not with the eclipse. I need someone to help Regina protect Henry."

He nodded and offered her a bit of a smile. "All right. Go. We will be here when you finish."

Emma let go and smiled. "Thank you." She glanced at the others before she led Uzume out of the room.


	40. Spiral (87)

Emma decided the library was the best place to talk, so she led Uzume there, waiting until the older woman sat before she sat and pulled the chair closer to her. She looked up at Rumple and Belle entered, and Killian closed the doors behind them. "These are the people who are coming with me to seek the dream-seer." Emma said softly. "There's Rumplestiltskin, Belle, and Killian."

Uzume nodded. "Yes. My heavenly mistress spoke of your companions. The Dark One, his lovely, wise bride, and your fox."

"Again with the fox." Killian chuckled, winking at Emma when she shot him a look. He stood by her chair and rested his hand on her shoulder. 

Belle pulled up another chair, Rumple behind her, and she turned to Uzume. "If you know that, then you know what's happening to Emma?"

"I know that she is having horrid nightmares. I know that there was a blood moon eclipse a week ago." Uzume's hands folded in her lap and she sat up, impossibly straight. She looked at Belle and offered her a warm smile. "You were the adventurer who freed the Yaoguai prince in our neighboring land. Much is said of your wisdom and bravery. I am sure my heavenly mistress would like to meet you." 

Belle blinked, but ducked her head and smiled a bashful little smile. Rumple let out a little displeased grunt, but otherwise remained silent.

"But that is not why I am here." Uzume turned back to Emma and looked at her. "Again, I deeply apologize for interrupting your engagement ceremony." She glanced at Killian, and for a moment Emma was sure a little grimace appeared on her lips, but she smiled and looked at Emma again. "Our dream-seers are wise, ancient people. They can weave the tales of the stars and read the dreams of any who sleep in their presence."

Emma nodded. "That was my understanding."

"Except you." Uzume's smile faded. "My heavenly mistress afraid they will not be able to read your dreams, and thus, they will not be able to help you."

Emma paled and reached up to clutch Killian's hand on his shoulder. "What...?" She sighed. "What am I going to do then?"

"That is why I am here to request your help. My heavenly mistress wanted me to persuade you to come to Yamato." Uzume shook her head slightly. "She suspects that the darkness growing in our land is the same that may prevent the dream-seers from helping you."

"So you want her to go and vanquish this darkness?" Killian frowned a little. "You say you know everything Emma's done, so you know everything she's been through in the past two years. When is it ever going to be enough?"

"Killian." Emma looked up at him and frowned. "It's okay."

"No. It's not okay. Everyone's always relying on you because you're always the only one who can do it." He frowned. "And every time you take on someone else's problems, you suffer for it." He looked at Uzume. "Don't get me wrong. I know Emma can do whatever you need her to do. She's that strong and resilient. But why? Why her? Is it because she's the product of true love? It's always that isn't it?"

Uzume's lips twitched, and that smile was back. "Now I understand why she chose you. You are very protective of her. "It has been said that foxes, while duplicitous, are the most loyal of guardians once their affection is tendered." Her smile brightened. "Your worries are valid, but fear not. Your crane was not chosen because of her birth."

Emma blinked. "No? Even though true love is the most powerful magic of all? That has nothing to do with it?"

"In your land, yes, the power of 'true love' as you call it is quite immense," Uzume said. "In ours, the elements hold more power. Each has its opposite. The darkness invading our land needs to be countered by great light. My heavenly mistress, who is the ultimate being of light is not quite enough, so she needs help from you, the embodiment of light."

Rumple clucked his tongue at that, but Belle was the one who spoke. "Light and dark, fire and water, earth and wind? Those elements?" 

Uzume nodded. "Those are six of the ten. There is also grass, metal, ice, and lightning. All ten must be in balance for harmony to be achieved." She lifted one hand to rub her forehead lightly. "The darkness has become overwhelming, so it must be balanced."

"What is going to happen to Emma?" Killian frowned. "We're not going into some sort of trap are we?"

"No." Uzume bowed her head slightly. "Please assist us."

Emma looked at Belle and Rumple, and while Belle nodded, Rumple just had his usual sour look on his face. She sighed and glanced up at Killian, her hand still on his. She offered him a little smile, even though he kept frowning. When she looked back at Uzume, she sighed again. "Those other elements are in balance? They won't be a problem?"

"As long as the darkness is brought down." The woman nodded. "The first element that will succumb to the darkness is ice, which will throw lightning off balance. Then metal, which will disrupt grass. Wind is third, displacing earth, and fire will be the last, tipping water. If we lose any of those four elements, the others will become too weak to resist, and they will follow."

"Thus the urgency." Rumple muttered. "And these elements are embodied in people?"

"Yes. The heavenly mistress is light, the strongest of us all. Her younger brother is the darkness, though she insists the darkness enveloping the land is not his doing. It's something darker. Their youngest brother is fire, though he rules the sea. He is the governor of storms. There is also Suijin of the water, Fuujin of the wind, Raijin of the lightning. Ookami of the earth, the fox-woman." She cast a glance at Killian and chuckled before she continued. "Hachiman of metal, Otohime of ice, and I am grass."

Emma listened and nodded. "I will go." She looked at the others. "We were going to go anyway, right?"

Uzume smiled and bowed her head again. "As one of the ten in danger, I thank you. My heavenly mistress will be overjoyed."

Emma stood and looked down at her. "We will leave in the morning. That was the plan anyway."

Uzume stood. "I will send word back to my land. Perhaps Fuujin will bless your ship with his power again."

"Again?" Killian arched a brow.

"Why else would the wind be so favorable?" Uzume smiled softly. "I will also ask the governor of storms to keep Suijin and Raijin from fighting and hindering the journey. They never get along."

Emma nodded once and looked at her. "Well, let's get you a room, and we should go back to the party before my parents worry." She sighed a little. "And I need to explain this to them."

"Do not tell them too much. The fewer people who know, the better." Uzume cast a pointed look to Rumple, but she shook her head.

"Of course." Emma walked to the door and waved a servant over. "Please take Lady Uzume to a guest room." She watched the servant lead the woman away, and she felt herself sag a bit. It was all too much, and she wasn't sure what to think.

Belle smiled softly and took one of Emma's hands. "We'll get through this. I'm going to check my books to see if there's anything that can help. I'm sure Rumple has some ideas." She glanced at him. He lifted his hands and tried to look innocent, but his brows creased. 

"Thank you." Emma smiled at both of them, almost laughing at Rumple's disgusted snort as the two of them left the room. 

"Are you sure about this, love?" Killian sighed once they were alone. 

When she looked at him and at the worry all over his face, she lifted her hands to his cheeks and smiled. "You'll be with me." She leaned up and kissed him. "And apparently you're the most loyal of guardians, fox." 

Killian chuckled a little and spun her around once. "But who knows when I'll eat you, crane."

She laughed. "If you play your cards right, maybe tonight?" She winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blending and twisting some Japanese mythology is fun. :D


	41. Loneliness (46)

Killian stood at the helm, you there wasn't much he had to do at the moment. The wind was in their favor again, but only in the sails. It was strange watching the trees blow one way while his ship moved the other. The Jolly Roger was already the fastest ship in all the realms, but even this was more than he could have ever imagined.

He glanced around the deck. Belle and Uzume had gone below to work out exactly what the woman had told them the night before. It was just as well. He wasn't stupid by any means, but all of that about elements and balance, and love not being all that powerful was too different for him to fully wrap his head around. He understood it, and he supposed it made sense, but then he looked at Emma and knew just how powerful she was because of her parentage, because of her determination and drive, and he knew that love still had to be the most powerful magic of all.

So he looked over at her. She was standing with her hands on the rail. Rumplestiltskin was next to her, and the two of them were talking about something or other. At one point, Emma laughed and shook her head. At another, a grin split across Rumple's face.

Terrifying, that.

Killian sighed and idly moved the wheel, though it resisted if he ever moved it too far. In fact, if he let go of it, it just moved on its own, much like Emma's enchantment on their way back days earlier.

So he stepped away, walked along the deck and checked on things, though there really was nothing to check. 

He couldn't remember the last time he was this bored. With a slight grunt, he went down to his cabin and sat on the bed, popping open his flask and taking a swig before leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. He couldn't help feeling utterly useless. Emma didn't need him now that Belle and The Dark One were here. Even his own ship didn't need him.

"What are you moping down here for?" How much time had passed before Emma's voice cut through the silence? He opened one eye and looked at. She was standing in front of the bed, arms crossed over her chest as she frowned at him. From the expression on her face, he had been down here a while.

He closed that eye again and shrugged. 

"Don't act like this, Killian."

"Act like what?" He frowned and opened both eyes this time. "What am I acting like?"

"Well, you came down here and drank yourself into a pout for hours, didn't you?"

"Is that how much time passed?" He chuckled, but it was a bitter little chuckle. "Hours hm? Well thank you, lass, for finally noticing I was gone so long and coming to scold me."

He watched Emma's eyes widen, and he saw anger flicker there before it faded. A sadness came over her and she sighed. "I didn't come here to scold you."

"Could have fooled me." He closed his eyes again. Silence fell over them for who knows how long before he felt the bed shift at his side and her weight rested against him.

"You're not okay with any of this, are you?" She whispered. 

He didn't move. He didn't even open his eyes. For a moment, he debated on the answer. What could he possibly say to this without sounding like some selfish twit? "This is a question now?" He muttered. Of course. Combat the discomfort with sarcasm. 

He heard her sigh, and he felt her slide a hand down his arm until her fingers moved over the fabric covering his brace, and he couldn't feel it anymore. "I'm sorry. I've taken advantage of your support for me."

"I do support you." He turned his head and looked at her. "I'm not mad about your decision."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Disappearing for hours and emptying a flask of rum says otherwise."

"I was being ignored anyway." He muttered and looked at her. 

Emma blinked at him. "Were...you lonely?" She seemed to try to stop herself, but there was a soft laugh there that escaped anyway. 

"That's not funny."

"No. You're right." She shook her head and slid into his lap, one hand moving up to push his hair out of his face, and she smiled at him. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at how cute you are."

He pouted a little. Maybe it was way he was feeling down before, but being called cute didn't make him feel any better. "I'm not cute."

"You are cute." She kissed him once. "I'm sorry I neglected you." A second kiss. "I thought you were steering." A third. "And when I looked, you were gone."

"You were busy." He stopped pouting at the first kiss. "And I wasn't doing anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Even my ship doesn't need me. It's utterly depressing."

Emma's brows furrowed. "You think I don't need you?" 

"How could you? I'm not as book-smart as Belle. I don't have the kind of power the crocodile has. I am one hell of a good captain, but even that's irrelevant when my ship is sailing herself." 

She looked at him before she gently traced her fingers along his cheek. "This is rare." She mused before her fingers brushed over his lips. "You being insecure, I mean." She shook her head and smiled. "Let Belle have her book-smarts. Let Rumplestiltskin have his dark powers. Hell, let the ship sail. I don't need any of that as much as I need you."

Killian shook his head a little. "That's impossible."

Emma's fingers moved along his jaw. "No. It's impossible for me to never need you." She kissed him again. "You're stuck with me."

He looked at her, lifting his hand to her cheek. "I can think of worse things."

"Yes, you can. So don't think I don't need you. Don't think I would be better off without you." She settled against him. "I won't be able to move on if you ever left."


	42. Kimono (96)

They docked an hour ago. Uzume had them wait on the boat while she made preparations to bring them to the palace. The wait had to be killing Belle, who was pulling Rumple all over and eagerly pointing out everything they could see from the deck.

Emma had to admit, this place seemed nice. It looked a lot like the scenes in those old samurai movies. Trees with pink blossoms everywhere. Wooden buildings and tiled roofs. Men bustling around the docks, shouting in a language she didn't understand. 

Uzume came back, but she wasn't alone. There was another woman with her. She wasn't dressed as well as Uzume was, but she smiled and held several bundles. "The ladies will need to change."

"Just them?" Killian arched a brow. "Why?"

Uzume nodded to some of the men bustling about. While the workers all seemed to be wearing something akin to a short bathrobe, there were several men in similar clothing to what the two of them wore. "Men are allowed to wear foreign clothes. Women are not." She glanced at the other woman, who ushered Emma and Belle below deck, even with the bundles in her arms.

Shortly after being ushered below deck, Uzume came to join them, speaking in that other language to the girl before she looked at the women. "You will need to completely undress. You will be purified, and Tomoe here will help you dress."

Emma exchanged a glance with Belle, but she shrugged and started shimmying out of her clothes. She did her best not to squirm as Tomoe did whatever she was doing. But after what felt like an agonizing amount of time, she blinked down at the printed fabric wrapped tightly around her body. "And I thought the corsets were bad..." She smiled a little before looking at Uzume. "How do you walk in this?"

"Slowly." Uzume smiled. "You'll get used to it. Once you meet the heavenly mistress, she will most likely allow you to wear something less formal."

"And we have to walk all the way to the palace in this?" Belle blinked as Tomoe worked her magic on her as well. 

"Oh, no. There is a wagon waiting." Uzume looked at them both. "Hm. The hair." She said something to Tomoe, who started looping and pinning their hair up until it looked much like Uzume's.

When the women went back on deck, both men stopped their pacing short and just stared. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the absolutely dumbfounded look on Killian's face, so she walked to him and lifted her hand to pat his cheek. "It's just clothes." 

He growled a little as if he disagreed, and he took her hand from his cheek and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers before he let go. He glanced at the others, then back at Emma, and she knew exactly what this was doing to him. Who knew covering it all up would make him react so well?

She smiled and glanced at Uzume. "We should go before Killian undoes all of Tomoe's hard work."

"Well, he is a brute." Rumple muttered.

"Yes. He is." Emma laughed. "But he's my brute."


	43. Place (80)

The four of them stood awkwardly in this large room. Well, the women stood rather well, but Killian suspected it was due to the restrictive clothing they were wearing. He glanced at Emma out of the corner of his eye and smirked. He would enjoy getting that off her later...

But here they were. They had to remove their shoes before stepping into the room. Something about purity and keeping the outside world from coming in, but he suspected it had to do with the porous material of the floor. It was probably a pain to clean. Same with the walls. They seemed to be made of wood and paper, and he wondered how such a building could even remain warm in the winter or cool in the summer.

In front of them was a screen, blocking the rest of the room from view. He could see shapes moving behind it: people, mostly women from the way they seemed to be moving. Uzume stood on the side, whispering into the screen to another figure on the other side. Back and forth, the shadow moved to one that remained at the center.

"The heavenly mistress would like to thank you for your quick arrival." Uzume said, opening her mouth to say something else, but she was cut off.

"That will do, dear Uzume." The voice light and airy, but carried itself with strength. "I wish to speak to the travelers myself. Please raise the screen."

"But..." Uzume sighed, but she pulled the cord. The screen rolled up to reveal a woman. No. Not quite. It was a young girl. She couldn't have been more than seventeen with those looks. But she stood there, elaborately dressed, gold in her hair, on her arms, in her clothing. All gold and white. 

"Welcome." She said and smiled. "Forgive me for being so bold. Normally I do not speak to visitors, but this is of the utmost importance." She moved slowly, taking deliberate steps towards them. When Uzume moved to protest, she shot her a look that immediately quieted her. She bowed once she was closer to the group, smiling when she stood again. "My name is Amaterasu. I am the one of light. The others call me the heavenly mistress, but you are not my subordinates, so please use my name."

Killian arched a brow, but otherwise kept quiet. He figured it would be better to let Emma or Belle do the talking.

"All right..." Emma spoke, calmly as she usually did in these sorts of strange situations. "I'm Emma. This is Killian." She motioned to the others. "Rumplestiltskin and Belle." 

Amaterasu nodded and looked at each of them before she focused her gaze on Emma. "Thank you for coming." She walked even closer, about half an arms-length away before she reached down and took both of Emma's hands in her own. "It means a lot to me." She let go and turned. "Come, all of you. I would like to show you something." She led them through the room and out the side opposite where they came in. There were sandals there for all of them, so they followed her lead and put them on before they walked down the wooden veranda and into a rather lavish garden.

"My brother has been watching you." She spoke as she walked to a large stone fountain. It came up to about her waist, and she slid her hand over the stones as she walked to the opposite side and turned to look at them. "Uzume explained some of the situation to you, yes?"

"Yes. Something about the elements, and the darkness being out of balance."

Amaterasu smiled and touched the stone beneath her hand. It glowed white. "Yes." When she lifted her hand, the stone exactly opposite glowed black, as if glowing black was possible. It was a deeper, but somehow brighter glow than the white. Soon four other colors lit on the side of the black: light blue, silver, yellow, and red. Opposite those went gold, green, brown, and deep blue. As the black darkened, so did those four on its side, while white and the other four lightened. 

"As you can see." She continued and all of the light vanished. "the scales are being tipped." She dipped her hand into the water and it was a deep, murky kind of water that seemed to ooze from her hand rather than drip as it fell. "When this water flows like oil, ice will be lost. So it is very important that we do what we can as quickly as we can. It can be stalled, but I do not know how long I can hold it."

"Where is it coming from?" Belle blinked and leaned forward a bit, looking into the water. 

"Father's wife, Izanami." Amaterasu sighed softly. "She is creation and death...and she should be residing in her home in Yomi, but she escaped, and no one knows where to find her. We thought she might visit Father in Ame, but she did not." She sighed again. "Her escape has thrown Father into despair, and many things are dying without him being able to replenish them."

"And so the darkness is winning?" Belle sighed.

"Yes, and as I am not able to create like Father is, I cannot help him. I can just try to ward off the darkness here in Takamagahara." Amaterasu sighed. "I am especially worried because my brother is starting to feel the effects of the extra darkness. If he succumbs, the water will change, and Otohime will be lost."

"So what can we do?" Emma arched a brow. "This sounds way too complex to be anything but difficult."

Amaterasu smiled sadly. "I understand." She walked back around the fountain and took one of Emma's hand again. "I need you to cross the floating bridge into Ame and talk with Father. Bring your lover with you." She glanced at Killian and smiled. "Though, you two are not wed, are you?"

"We are betrothed." Killian glanced down at Emma's hand. 

Amaterasu lifted Emma's hand and smiled at the ring. "That might be good enough. Father needs to be convinced to come out of his despair. The two of you should be able to do that. After all, love creates life, does it not?" She let go of Emma's hand and walked to Belle and Rumplestiltskin. "I would like you both to stay here with me and help me find a way to push Izanami back, or at the very least, help me delay my brother's fall as long as possible."

Belle bit her lip and glanced at Emma and Killian before she nodded. "But what of Emma's dreams? We came here for help with that, too."

"Ah." Amaterasu's brows knitted, but she still seemed to be radiant even when looking contemplative. "I will consult our high seer and high scholar on the issue." She started along the path they had taken to come into the garden. "In the meantime, you will be shown to your rooms. And you may change into other clothing if you would like. I know the kimono are difficult for foreigners."

With that, she was gone. Killian shook his head and lifted a hand to rub his forehead. It was too much to take in at once, and so he said nothing even as a servant led them to their rooms. He simply watched Emma pace back and forth for at least ten minutes before he sighed. 

"Emma." He reached out and grabbed her hand, almost causing her to stumble into him, but she somehow managed to catch herself. "Hey. You'll wear a path into the floor."

Emma blinked, but she shook her head and slumped against him, closing her eyes. "This is too much. I don't understand all of this. And I thought our life was complicated."

He chuckled. "I know, but we will get through it, and we will find out about your nightmares, and it will be okay." He let go of her hand and reached to pull the pins and clips out of her hair. "Let's get you changed hm? That can't be comfortable."

"It's not." She smiled and looked up at him, and when his hand came to her cheek, she turned and kissed his palm. 

"Then we should get to it, hm?" He chuckled and moved behind her to try to untie the sash around her waist. He fumbled quite a bit before he managed to get it undone. "Bloody thing..." he muttered. 

"How sexy." Emma said dryly with a roll of her eyes, reaching to pull the sash off. "I'm utterly smitten."

"Oh shut up."


	44. Blossom (7)

Emma sat on the floor, glancing at Killian and shaking her head a little before she looked at the woman who sat in front of them. The woman was watching her, brows furrowed. She murmured something Emma couldn't make out before the woman reached out and held her hand. 

"I'm going to lull you to sleep now." The woman said softly. She turned to Killian and smiled. "Please support her, so she does not fall back and hit her head."

Killian nodded and sat behind Emma, resting his hand on her shoulder. 

The woman murmured again and Emma sank back, her eyelids getting heavy. Within a minute, she was out. She could hear the murmuring, and the nightmare came, full force, but she somehow remained calm. Maybe it was because of Killian, or maybe it was the murmuring. Either way, the red didn't scare her this time. The way it enveloped her didn't make her want to scream.

"Time to wake up." The woman's voice cut through the haze and Emma opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Emma shook her head. "It wasn't scary this time." She smiled a little and glanced back at Killian. he smiled at her, but otherwise said nothing. When she turned her gaze back to the woman, she was pulling petals off a few flowers and murmuring again.

"I am making you a warding pouch." The woman glanced up at her. "You should either wear it around your neck, or keep it with you when you sleep." She smiled a little. 

"And this will help?" Killian rubbed Emma's shoulder a little. "Sometimes her nightmares are quite violent."

"Yes. They are not natural, and they're not caused by the eclipse of which you spoke." The woman sprinkled some powder in the pouch. "I will need to look into it, but I suspect your dreams are the product of a Nue."

"A what?" Emma blinked. 

"A Nue brings bad dreams. I will speak with the high scholar and see what his assessment is. If it is a Nue, you are in luck." She smiled and handed Emma the pouch. 

"Is it some sort of creature we can battle?" Killian frowned a little. 

"Yes and no. You will need to find the source of the Nue first. Once it has been severed from the source, then you can battle it. Given the growing darkness, I suspect Izanami sent it after you to darken your light." She stood. "You must keep that pouch with you. I will make some more before you leave for your journey across the floating bridge tomorrow." 

Emma nodded and looked down at the small pouch in her hand. It was a simple little white cloth, tied with golden string. A small flower was stitched on the front of it. It reminded her of the buttercup on her wrist. "Thank you."

The woman smiled. "I will make a ward for your...husband...as well." 

"What do I need one for? I am not having the nightmares." Killian blinked.

"No, but your likeness is in them. So at the very least, we can keep the Nue from using your image." She bowed once and left the room.

Emma sighed and leaned back against Killian. "Do you think this will work?"

He touched the pouch in her hand and shrugged. "I don't know. This isn't any magic I've ever seen."

She turned a little and looked at him. "None of this is like anything we've seen." 

"True." He chuckled and kissed her. "Though, I would not be opposed to seeing you dress in those clothes more often."

"Well, you either want to see more of my skin, or less of it. You can't have it both ways." Emma poked his arm lightly before she moved to the blankets that were set up on the floor. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"Continuing to support me."

"That's not even an issue, love. That's not going to stop."

"I know." She slid under the blanket and looked at him. "Just like I'm never going to stop needing you."


	45. Gravity (13)

After listening to rather detailed instructions, Emma and Killian set off for the floating bridge. Emma was in relatively good spirits. She didn't have a nightmare the night before, and Killian felt a lot better knowing that she had gotten her first full night's sleep in over a week.

But since she was more awake and alert, she was sassier than she had been this past week, too. She wasn't cutely tired. She didn't lean on him, or grip his hand. She didn't try to hide her yawns, and she wasn't pouting in a way that made Killian think things he shouldn't necessarily be thinking.

Of course he was happy she was feeling better, but still.

"What?" Emma glanced at him. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I like staring at you." He grinned. "Is there a problem with me admiring you?"

"No." She shook her head and trudged forward. "But if you stare too much, you might get distracted."

"I am really good at staring and not getting distracted." Killian chuckled and followed her. "I look at you all the time. It has never been a problem."

Emma muttered something he didn't quite here, and she pushed through some bushes, yelping a little and stopping short. Killian's arm snaked around her on instinct when he almost crashed into her back, holding her to keep them both steady.

In front of them was a very steep hill, stairs carved into it. "I guess we're going up there?" He blinked and let go of her. "I guess it's time for us to take another climb. Shall we bond as we do this as well?"

Emma shook her head and walked to the first step. When she put her foot down on it, she almost fell to the ground. 

"Are you all right?" Killian helped her up, blinking. "What happened?"

Emma gripped his arm and shook her head. "When I went to step on the stairs, it pulled me down. Almost like there was too much gravity."

He looked between her and the stairs. "That's strange." He walked to them and he almost shouted as he felt the weight pull him down. "Bloody hell, that's rough." He stumbled.

"Those who try to climb without passing the test must kiss the ground." 

Emma and Killian both whirled around at the same time to see a little old man sitting on a rock. When had he gotten there? Killian moved to step in front of Emma, but she rested her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. 

"We have to get up those stairs. It's very important." She said, eyeing the old man. "What's this about a test?"

"A test is a test." The old man chuckled. "Pass it, and you go. Fail it and you kiss the ground."

"Then tell us what to do for this test, old man." Killian muttered, his fist clenching. "We don't have time for any games."

"Games! Yes. The test is a game." 

Emma shot a look to Killian and he shrugged. "Of course. My fault, right?" He glanced at the old man and frowned. "What sort of game."

The old man watched them and grinned. "That is for him to decide." He nodded to another old man. Where had he come from? It was almost like he appeared. And while he was just as frail looking as the man on the rock, this one had a rather large nose and beady little eyes.

Emma groaned a little and looked between the two strangers. "I don't have time for this."

"Then you will keep grounded, impatient one." The long-nosed man practically hissed the words at her.


	46. Riddle (42)

Emma huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The two old men had been conversing for what felt like forever. She frowned and watched them half-argue about something, not that she could make it out because it was that other language.

She glanced at Killian, but he was just looking up that long staircase, whistling every so often as his head nodded. Maybe he was counting the steps. Maybe he was distracting himself because these old men were taking forever. 

"You must answer two questions. One for you, one for him." The first old man spoke, jolting Killian out of whatever daze he was in. "If you answer wisely, you will pass. If not, you will continue to kiss the ground."

Emma frowned a little, but then she sighed and uncrossed her arms. "All right." 

"For you." The second old man looked at Emma and smiled a toothy grin. "Answer this riddle: What is always coming but never arrives?" He chuckled a little and turned to Killian. "And for you, what occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment, yet never in a thousand years?"

With a sigh, Emma crossed her arms again and ran the puzzle through her head. She hates riddles. She hated when she needed to solve them in school. She hated reading older books that had them in them. And now, she hated this test. 

She glanced over at Killian, but he looked surprisingly relaxed. Maybe his was easier? Maybe he knew it from somewhere? He was pretty old, so it would make sense if he did.

When she looked back at the old men, they were both grinning from ear to ear. The first one sat on his rock and tapped the ground with his walking stick. The second one stroked his beard like some creepy villain from some old movie.

"Take your time, but do not linger too long." He said, chuckling.

Killian glanced at Emma. He reached out and took one of her hands, leaning in a bit. "Don't over think it love, or you will have a harder time." He glanced at the men before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

Emma glanced at him and arched a brow. "So you've solved yours?"

He shrugged. "Even if I have, ladies first hm?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, but she turned to the men again. Worst case, she failed this and came back again tomorrow to try again. She blinked, her eyes widening. "Tomorrow. That's my answer."

The second old man laughed and clapped his hands together. "Yes! Very good! You may climb." He turned to Killian, his grin returning. "And you?"

Killian chuckled a little and shrugged. "I have no problem staying down here and waiting for Emma if I need to, she's perfectly capable of accomplishing things without me."

"You have no answer then?" The old man looked slightly disappointed.

"It's the letter M." Killian grinned. "I have heard many riddles in my three hundred years." 

The old man's eyes widened. "Three hundred? Impossible. You look too young to even be fifty."

Emma shrugged. "It's true. He's quite the old man."

The old men exchanged a look before shrugging. "Well," the first one said. "You have passed. Climb, but be careful. The floating bridge is quite high. Don't look down."


	47. Walking on air (18)

"He did say don't look down, love." Killian glanced at Emma as she clung to his arm, her eyes wide. 

"We climbed a beanstalk, how was I supposed to know this was like this?" She pressed her face against his upper arm and groaned. "This is crazy."

He chuckled and shook his head. His hand was holding what could have been the rail of the floating bridge, except it wasn't visible, so it looked like he was holding air. "True. And we did climb those steps." 

"This was clearly a bridge when we stepped on it." She peeked out and looked ahead of them. "And it's clearly a bridge in front of us, and behind us. So why is it clear under us?" She whimpered and hid her face again. 

"That's why they warned us." Killian shook his head. "The more you cling, the more scared you're going to get, and the longer we'll be up here."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then what is this?" He nodded towards her. "This isn't exactly a shining example of your bravery."

She sighed and hesitantly peeled herself from his arm, though she gripped the sleeve of his coat with one hand. "I'm okay." 

He chuckled. "Of course you are, when you don't look down." 

Emma caught herself starting to look, but she forced her head to remain up, her eyes locked on the bridge in front of her. She took one slow step forward, and then the other. The bridge itself was very solid under their feet, so there wasn't much reason to be scared of falling, but Emma shuddered a little. Her hand clutched the other rail and she looked at Killian.

"See? You're doing fine." He grinned at her and motioned forward with his hook. "It's not that far."

"Says you." Emma muttered and pushed forward. 

Killian shook his head and followed her, resting his hook against her back so she knew he was there. When they finally reached the other side, Emma leaned over and rested her hands on her knees, muttering something as she caught her breath as though she had been holding it the entire time.

"Are you okay?" He leaned over a bit and looked at her. He rested his hand on her shoulder and rubbed a little. "Emma?" 

Emma looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah... I'm okay. She stood, and fell into him, grabbing onto his coat again and yelping. 

"Really?" He caught her easily, of course, chuckling a little and holding her until he felt her steady herself. "Seems like you're having some trouble." 

"Shut up." She groaned and looked up at him. "I'm just off balance."

He grinned down at her and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Maybe that will re-center you."


	48. The endless and faraway sky (11)

Emma looked around once she felt more settled. Everything was ridiculously bright. The ground looked as though it were made of the fluffiest, whitest clouds. She was almost afraid to take a step, but she felt how solid the ground was beneath her feet. She glanced up at Killian and offered a bit of a smile before she stepped forward. The cloud-ground stretched on for what seemed like forever. There was very little else, save a small rainbow or two here and there. 

Killian whistled and looked at her. "If this place is so big, how are we supposed to find this guy?"

Emma's brows furrowed and she shrugged. "Amaterasu said he would find us, but I don't see anything or anyone else here." She took a few more steps and turned around to look at him. 

Killian blinked at her, his eyes widening a little. "Emma."

"What?" She tilted her head a little.

"You're glowing."

She looked down at her hands, and her eyes widened more than Killian's just had. "What the hell?"

Killian rushed forward and took both of her hands, but when he did, his seemed to glow as well. "What the bloody hell? Me too now?"

"You are being kissed by the sun." A voice said. 

Emma jumped and clung to Killian out of instinct. "What is with this place and people sneaking up on us!"

There was a man standing a few feet away from them. He wore something similar to the men they had seen down in the capital, only his robes were white and gold, just like Amaterasu's. "Welcome." He said, a familiar smile coming to his lips. "You must be the crane and the fox. My daughter sent word."

Killian arched one brow. "Oh. So you are the one we need to see." He shrugged and glanced at Emma before looking back at the man. "You don't look like you're in some deep pit of despair as we were led to believe."

The man's smile faltered. "So she told you of my state. There is no need for this, then." 

Suddenly, the rainbows in the distance vanished. The white clouds grayed, and the sky darkened. The strange glow that had come over Emma and Killian remained, seeming much brighter now that their surroundings had changed. 

Emma sighed and let go of Killian's hands. "Forgive our intrusion, but she told us we could help you. She's very worried about you."

"Yes." The man sighed and looked down. "She is a good daughter, but you cannot help me. My wife is in the upper world, yet I cannot sense her. She cannot come see me, and I am afraid there is no saving me from that."

"Why?" Killian blinked. "Are you upset because you can't see her?"

The man looked at him and was silent for a long moment. "No." 

"Then what is it?" Emma looked at him. While she never expected this sort of thing to be easy, she assumed that this man's sadness was brought on by the absence of his wife. She had this whole long anecdote about distance and struggles, and sometimes it's okay to be alone. But that wasn't it, if he wasn't upset.

"I don't want to see her. Ever. She has become some horrible, twisted thing." The man muttered. "Izanami is no longer my lovely bride." 

Emma snorted a little, frowning. Was this guy for real? "So you don't want to see her because she's ugly?"

"Emma." Killian grabbed her elbow. "Don't get riled up."

The man blinked a little in surprise. "What?"

"You're upset because she is near, but you don't want to see her. You don't want to see her because she's not lovely." Emma continued to frown, ignoring the pressure of Killian's hand squeezing her elbow. "So you're upset because your wife is ugly?"

Somewhere, lightning flashed in the now-black clouds at their feet. The man's face distorted a little, a dark look coming to his eyes.

"That's stupid."

"Emma!"

"So don't see her. Who cares? If you don't want to see her, you don't have to. If she comes to bother you, tell her to go away. But don't act like your life is over and the world is ending just because your wife is ugly." Emma yanked her arm away from Killian.

And like that, the lightning stopped, and the sky lightened again. The man's face resumed the same, peaceful illusion it had when he first met them. "Can I do that?" He asked. "That seems mean."

"And getting angry because you think your wife isn't pretty anymore isn't mean?"

"Ah. That. You misunderstand me, Crane." He shook his head. "When Izanami went into Yomi, she became corrupt, just as all creatures do. Yes, she is ugly on the outside, but the inside is what first became revolting. She is darkness and death. She, in her anger, told me she would kill a thousand living beings a day to spite me. I insisted I would create fifteen hundred more.

"So what's the use in getting upset?" Emma grumbled. "Just don't see her. That doesn't have to mean you're doing a mean thing. There are times when I tell him I don't want to see him." She nodded to Killian. "There are times that we fight, and get angry, and we may say things that we later regret, but neither of us do it to be mean."

Killian shook his head a little. "Please don't tell anyone of our little spats, love." 

The man watched them for a moment. "And you two are happy? Yes. You must be if the sun kissed you with its glow." He nodded once. "I will take your advice, Crane."

"Please call me Emma."

"Of course. Emma." The man turned. "Come with me. I will take your words if you take mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for a horribly rushed chapter!


	49. Green tea (6)

Killian looked around. They had followed the man maybe three steps before they arrived at some pavilion that hadn't been there moments before. Emma's reaction was no surprise. She jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. He winked at her in hopes it would settle her surprise. It seemed to work, since she smiled at him before she took a seat. Killian sat at her side. 

Small cups of tea seemed to appear out of nowhere, though Killian never saw them actually appear. But there they were, steaming in front of them, freshly poured. But tea wasn't really his thing, so he just sat there, looking at the man.

"Do not worry." He said. "In this land, you may eat the food without being trapped." He smiled a little, but then his eyes widened. "Oh. How neglectful of me. I never properly introduced myself. I am Izanagi, father of Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susanoo, and all other living things." He bowed his head slightly.

Killian did his best to contain a snort, but it escaped. Emma jammed her elbow into his side, and he grunted a little. "Hey..." He muttered.

"Don't be rude." She glanced at him. 

"It is quite all right. I suspect your fox cannot help himself." Izanagi smiled and held his cup in his hands. "Now, Cra--Emma. You came to hear my words, as I have heard yours. Are you prepared to listen?"

Killian shrugged a little while Emma nodded. Izanagi seemed content with that, so he took a sip of his tea and put the cup down.

"Long ago, my wife and I came to this land. We were young and impetuous, but we were happy, and we had many children." He shook his head a little and smiled sadly. "But with the birth of one of our sons, she died, and descended to Yomi. While Ame, this land, is nothing but light, Yomi is nothing but darkness. But Yomi is a necessary place. The dead reside there, to keep them from tormenting the living. Once you eat the food of Yomi, you cannot return."

Emma nodded once. "That sounds like Hades..." 

"Like what?" Killian glanced at her, brows furrowed. Did she already know what was going on here? Was this some sort of common thing that he just didn't know?

"I had to read Greek Myths in school. Hades is the land of the dead, and if you eat food there, you're stuck there." Emma shrugged.

"Yes. That is much like our Yomi." Izanagi nodded. "When Izanami died, she went to Yomi, and left me alone with our many children. I despaired, and I did not want to be without my love, so I travelled to Yomi to retrieve her. It is a very long road, and the path darkens as you get closer. It was very difficult to see, but I found it, and I found her, but it was too late."

"She ate the food?" Killian blinked, leaning forward a little. This man really must have loved her if he traveled realms to save her. He glanced sideways at Emma and shook the thought from his head. 

"She did. And she was angry with me for taking so long." He sighed. "So I vowed to stay with her, as she is my other half. But she was cold to me, so while she slept, I took one of my garments and lit it, so I could see her, and she really had become one of the dead." He shuddered. "It was a horror I would never wish upon anyone. Her skin was rotted. Bugs crawled out of holes in her flesh..."

Emma coughed and dropped the cup of tea. She quickly wiped up the little she had spilled, but her cup was instantly refilled. 

"I am ashamed at my disgust, but I fled. I ran and sealed the entrance to Yomi, and she cursed me." Izanagi sighed. "It was not my best moment, but I could not be with this woman who had become a corpse. That is the natural law of life, anyway. Once something is dead, it is dead." He looked at them. "I have felt guilty about it, but I have also felt relief. I cleansed and purified myself. I created life, and those children support me."

Killian watched the man as he finished that tale. "So you crossed realms to retrieve your wife, but you could not do it, and you found joy in others?" He glanced at Emma again and reached out to rest his hand on her wrist. "So why the despair now?"

"In order for there to be darkness, there must be light, but the opposite is also true. How can one know light without knowing darkness? The most important balance is between these two ideas. Light and dark. Life and death." Izanagi looked at the two of them, his eyes dropping to where Killian held Emma's wrist, but he lifted his gaze to their faces again. "You two have felt much of both, it seems. But I will speak of that in a moment. My place is here, in the clouds. Light and life. Izanami's place is in the underworld. Darkness and death. But we are both creators, and that is the troublesome thing. I create life." He held out his hand and a small butterfly flew from it, bobbing in the air as it went. "Izanami creates death. This is much more complicated. She cannot directly impact the living, just influence those who can."

"But you don't mean to say that she is evil, then." Emma blinked. "Since death has to happen?"

"Yes. Death itself is not inherently evil. Her influence is not evil, either, though it stems from her hatred of me because I left her. She is the cause of disease and famine. She influences the elements just enough to keep balance. Storms, earthquakes, harsh winters, wars. Those are the ways in which she can keep balance, and so, those elements are prone to darkness. I am not entirely sure how she managed to break the seal on the door to Yomi, but she has escaped, and now she is throwing the scales off balance."

"So you feel responsible." Killian nodded. "And so your light isn't as bright as it could be, and your mood has darkened." He let go of Emma's wrist and picked up his cup, watching the tea as he swirled it a bit. "We are the same, you and I."

"Killian..." Emma looked at him. "That's not..."

He shook his head and smiled a little. "To that extent, at least. When I was a lad, I was quite the optimist. I had a sense of justice and nobility about me. I joined the Royal Navy to protect those who needed it." He grimaced a little. "I first fell into darkness when my brother died. My king had betrayed us, and my brother was the collateral damage. He was poisoned..." He glanced at Emma "Much like your father, and he drank the water that healed him, but when we left Neverland, he died." He frowned.

"Killian." She reached out and touched his arm. "You don't have to..."

"I'm all right, love." He smiled at her, but she didn't remove her hand from his arm. He turned back to Izanagi and shrugged. "I became a pirate that day, to avenge my brother. To bring chaos to the kingdom that betrayed him. I did many things I am not proud of, but it became who I was. I met Milah during that time. During the first stage of my darkness. And I loved her, but she, too, was taken from me." He shook his head. "More darkness came over me, and I returned to Neverland. For three-hundred years I focused on getting revenge for her death."

It was Izanagi's turn to lean forward. His eyes were wide. "But I do not feel such darkness in you."

"That's because of her." Killian nodded to Emma. "But I was in a very bad place for so long. I hurt people. I killed people." He grimaced. "I was always out to save my own skin. I joined forces with a very nasty woman. I went after a very powerful man. And I met Emma. At that moment I felt it. She was guarded. She didn't trust me, with good reason. She was like the younger version of myself. She was protecting those she loved, and protecting herself. We had several spats." He sighed. "We have said some nasty things to each other. But one day, after I gave up on my revenge, as it was a useless endeavor, Emma said something to me that stuck with me."

"What was that? I said a lot of things to you." Emma blinked at him. 

"When you told me that you and I understand each other." Killian grinned. "You know this, love."

She smiled a little. "It's true, though you understand me more than I understand you."

"I am quite old and experienced." Another grin and he continued. "I left, but those words gnawed at my heart, and I came back to help her find her son. And I felt something, but I pushed it aside. I tried to remain true to what I thought I was: a pirate. I flirted and made innuendos. I tried to get under Emma's skin. I wanted her to notice me. I wanted her to feel something for me besides resentment."

"It worked eventually." Emma smiled a little. 

"Eventually. Well after my confession."

"Well...there was a lot going on." 

Izanagi looked at Killian. "You have come from a very dark place. But the light has filled you again." He moved his gaze to Emma. "You have done that for him. You do not blame him for the darkness?"

Emma shook her head. "Killian's choices were his own, as bad as many of them were." She rubbed Killian's arm a little and smiled. "It's easy to blame someone for bad things, and I am absolutely guilty of doing that myself, but I don't think he's a bad person. I was very cold to him at first. I didn't want to let him in, but he saved me just as much as I saved him."

"There is no reason for you to feel guilty for your wife's escape."

"I could not protect everyone." Izanagi sighed.

"But you didn't free her." Emma shook her head. "Just like I didn't make Killian do the things he did. All I could do was stop him when I had the ability to."

"So...I should not feel responsible for my wife's destruction?" Izanagi lifted a hand to his forehead and rubbed it a bit. "But I cannot stop her. What of that?"

"You don't need to stop her if you don't have that ability." Emma shrugged. "You just need to be yourself. Your daughter sent us here to help you see that. We're not going to force you to do anything you can't do. We're not going to tell you that you're bad..."

"You already did that when you thought he hated his wife for being ugly." Killian chuckled.

Emma's cheeks flushed and she shook her head. "Well, I was wrong about that."

Izanagi nodded slowly. "Amaterasu was wise in sending you to me. I should not despair over my wife's imbalance. I should focus on what I can do." He scooted back a little and placed his hands on the floor, bowing deeply until his head was barely visible over the low table.

When he righted himself, he smiled. "Please, tell my daughter that she no longer has to worry. I will do my best to keep my end of the balance. I can still create fifteen hundred lives a day, so perhaps that will help counter whatever my wife is doing." He stood and smiled.

Killian helped Emma to her feet. "We will tell her."

"Thank you." The pavilion disappeared, and the floating bridge was much closer than it had been moments before. Izanagi watched the two of them for a moment before he handed each of them a sack the size of a coin purse. "I imagine your next destination will be Yomi. If that is the case, eat these." 

Emma blinked as she took the bag from him. "What is this?" She opened it to peek inside, but all she could see were tea leaves.

"All you need is one leaf to satiate any hunger you feel while in the darkness. It is my gift to you. Remember, you cannot eat the food in Yomi or you are lost to the living." Izanagi looked a bit stern when he said this. "Do not forget."

"We won't. Thank you." Killian nodded. He glanced over at Emma, but when he looked back, the other man was gone. 

Emma looked around. "I guess we did it. Well, you did it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I am." He nodded and took her hand. "Let's head back. Remember not to look down this time, hm?"


	50. Impossible; stubborn (12)

Emma exchanged a glance with Killian as they sat opposite Amaterasu. The sun had barely come up when she summoned them, and it wasn't like Emma could blame her. They had gotten in rather late last night, so agreed to discuss in the morning.

But the woman hadn't said anything after they finished recounting their tale. She just sat there and looked at them, so they looked back.

The silence stretched on for quite a while before she finally blinked and her eyes moved away from them. She looked over at a plant. "So my father believes you need to go to Yomi, but Izanami is no longer in Yomi..." She shook her head. "That does not make any sense."

Emma shrugged a little. "That's what happened. He didn't explain it to us, he just gave us tea."

"Yes. That was very wise of him." Amaterasu stood. "Well, even if I do not comprehend his reason, I will not go against him. If he says you must go to Yomi, then you must. But you must not leave today. Allow me time to speak with your companions, and confer with my brothers. Tomorrow you may begin your journey."

Emma nodded and stood with Killian's help. The conversation ended there, though, and the two of them were ushered back to their room. "Well, that wasn't helpful." She mumbled as she flopped down on the blankets still spread on the floor. 

"No, it really wasn't." Killian chuckled and sat next to her, idly playing with his hook. "But it is what it is."

"Well, it's not helpful." Emma turned her head to look at him. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, why?"

"You've been fiddling with that thing since you talked to Izanagi." She reached out and rested her hand over his, though she remained laying on the blankets. 

"Have I?" He looked at her. It was as though he was trying to hide it from her, but he should have known better. Emma saw right through him, and when he seemed to realize it, he sighed. "Nervous habit. But I really am fine."

Emma frowned at him and dropped her hand from his, turning her head to the side and looking at one of the scrolls that hung on the wall. "If you say so."

"I do say so." He muttered a bit. "Why don't you believe me when I say it?"

"Because you're lying to appease me." 

He sighed and leaned over her, gently grabbing her chin and turning her face so she was forced to look up at him. "Then let me rephrase it, so you don't think I'm lying to you. I reopened some old wounds yesterday, that's all. I really am...will be fine."

She lifted her hand to touch his lips. "Stop trying to do everything on your own."

He chuckled. "That's coming from you? Have you looked in the mirror lately, darling?"

"I know. That's why I'm telling you to stop. You make me stop, so now you need to do the same." She traced his lips with her fingertips before she leaned up and kissed him. "Rely on me."

"And how do you propose to help me, then? If I am reliving some bad memories, and trying not to let it show?" 

"I'll give you good ones." She pulled him down and deepened the kiss. She watched his eyes close, and she murmured a little when she felt the hook against her arm. 

"Well, I look forward to it." He grinned against her lips.


	51. Chrysanthemums (8)

"While you two head to Yomi, we'll be looking for this creature that's causing your nightmares." Belle was hugging a small book to her chest as she spoke, her eyes moving between Emma and Killian. "We've found some clues, but it's something we need to check out."

Emma nodded a little as she finished securing the tea-pouch to her belt. "Thank you, Belle."

"Miss Swan." Rumplestiltskin handed her a small mirror. "Take this."

"A mirror? Why?"

He shrugged. "You never know when you may need it." He looked at her, and for a moment Emma thought she caught a hint of worry in his expression, but he shrugged again and walked off. 

She tucked the mirror into her pocket and glanced at Killian. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." He was tucking a few small pouches and bottles into his coat pockets. "Supplies." He grinned before she could even ask. 

"Remember." Belle started and handed Emma a piece of paper. "Follow this map. The first night, you need to camp in the chrysanthemum grove." She pointed to where it was marked. "Even if you get there early, make sure you don't try to push forward."

"Thanks." Emma tucked the map away and smiled. She watched Belle follow Rumplestiltskin into the building before she turned to Killian again. 

He grinned at her and held out his hand, which she took, and he brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it before settling beside her. "Are you ready for yet another adventure?"

She walked with him and shook her head a little. "I think I'll be done with adventures after this. At least for a long time." She glanced at him. "What about you?"

"I've had three hundred years of adventure. I could be content to retire peacefully, especially with the right company." He winked.

"I'll ask around and see if there's anyone out there for you."

"Your words hurt, love." But he was laughing. "Perhaps that's why the crocodile gave you the mirror? You can use it in search of my life-companion."

She smiled a little. "I've already done that." 

They walked, keeping the conversation light, but it was past mid-day and not quite sundown when they came to the chrysanthemum grove. Emma let go of Killian's hand and walked into it. The flowers weren't very tall, but they were very prominent, and they curved around a small space, just large enough for the two of them to camp. "This must be what Belle meant." 

Killian nodded and went about setting up the bedrolls. "Given the proximity of the flowers, I imagine a fire is out of the question."

"That's fine. I have some food." Emma sat down and pulled what looked like a little cake out of her pack. "Here." She split it in half and handed it to him. 

"Thank you." Killian took it and ate a little, watching Emma as he did so. "You are okay, yes? You have been sleeping well enough since receiving that packet?"

She nodded. "Yes. I feel much better and more rested than I did before we came here. Why?"

"Nothing in particular. You just look a little pale. Are you eating enough?" 

"Yes, Killian, you don't need to worry so much." As if to prove a point, Emma took a rather large bite of the cake. "See?"

That seemed to satisfy him because he shrugged and looked around. "Good thing neither of us is allergic to flowers. This would be unpleasant."

"I suppose it would be." Emma smiled and looked around. She glanced at the sky and back at him. 

"Hm? What is it?" He looked right back at her, one brow arched. 

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I just wanted to look at you."

"Is it because of what I said two days ago? Are you still worried about that?"

"No..." She sighed, then looked at him again. "Yes..."

"Which is it?"

"I am." She shifted and hugged her knees to her chest. "What would you do if Milah came back?"

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Killian frowned. "Emma, Milah is dead. She can't come back."

"But Izanami..." 

"Oh love." He moved to her side and took her hands in his (and his hook-carefully) and looked at her. "This place and that place are so different. The magic running through this land is like nothing I've ever seen." He lifted his hook and gently pushed some of her hair back, smiling. "You're worried about the impossible."

"But..." She looked at him and sighed. "But if it were possible..."

He sighed and shook his head. "You're worried because of how fixated I was on getting revenge for so long, aren't you? That I would leave you if she were to come back." 

Emma nodded and looked at him. "Don't...get me wrong. I know you'd never leave me in any other situation, but that... That's something entirely different."

"Well, let's just say, for theory's sake, that Milah came back and told me I had to choose between her and you." He lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing over it with his thumb. "I would choose you, Emma."

"Even though you loved her for so long?"

"I loved her first, yes. But think about it. Do you think I loved her when I was consumed by the darkness and the desire for revenge? I may have convinced myself of that, but I'm not sure it was that."

She nodded a little and turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry for being insecure, but it's been bothering me."

"Don't let it bother you. Milah is my past, but you are my present and my future." He managed a little smile. "And you saved me, hm? You gave me the chance I needed. I changed because of you. I never changed because of her. As callous as that sounds now. If...you had been the one in that tavern three hundred years ago, I would have died a happy, old man." 

"Killian..." 

"No fretting about it." He plucked one of the flowers from its stem and gently tucked it into her hair. "I will not leave you."


	52. Midsummer moon (25)

Killian woke to the sound of nothing. Before, there were crickets chirping, and other various nighttime noises. Owls, bats, something. Now it was absolutely silent. Even the wind didn't seem to move. He frowned a little and pulled Emma closer. After their conversation, he moved his bedroll right next to hers so they could stay together at the innermost part of the grove. He had a small fire between them and the break in flowers. 

Good thing, too. 

Even the light of the moon had diminished, much like the day of the eclipse. Only when he glanced up, it was like it was just gone. Like someone had just reached up and plucked it from the sky.

It was about a minute of silence before he heard it. A slow, scraping noise on the ground that sounded like someone dragging a long sword. He shifted and held Emma closer, pressing his face into her hair just enough that he could watch without it being obvious that his eyes were open.

A woman stood there, just outside the ring of flowers, and she seemed to be watching them. Killian couldn't tell with his limited vision, or the fact that she had long black hair in front of her face. Kind of like that dead girl from that horror movie he watched with Emma a few months back.

A dead girl. He bit his lip, but did his best to keep still. 

The woman was carrying something that was dragging on the ground. It wasn't a sword, though. It seemed to be an anchor of some sort. She lifted a hand and reached out, decaying white fabric clinging to her bluish arms. It was hard to tell without any light though. But she reached out and stopped just at the outermost line of flowers. Those flowers started to wilt, but the woman didn't move any further.

Didn't? Couldn't. He could see her hand pressed flat against something as if it was a glass wall. He heard some sort of guttural cry, and she turned around and scraped away.

The light of the moon returned, shining more brightly than it had before. Or, at least, it felt that way because of the extreme darkness that surrounded them moments before. The flowers that had wilted in the woman's presence seemed to be reforming in the moonlight.

Emma stirred and pressed herself closer to Killian, nuzzling her face into his chest and murmuring something unintelligible. Good. She didn't wake up. He kissed the top of her head and tried to settle back down to sleep.


	53. Chestnut buds (28)

Killian seemed off all morning, and Emma was more than worried about him. When he spoke, he seemed tired. Did he not sleep? But then he also seemed distracted, and she had to ask him questions or point him in the right direction several times. Each time he replied with a 'oh, sorry, what was that?' and it was starting to irritate her.

As the sun started to descend, she checked the map and looked for the next sleeping place. The first one hadn't been the most comfortable, but she at least slept, though she wasn't sure she could say the same about Killian. He let out a yawn and barely covered it with his hand. She looked at him and frowned a little. "Killian."

No answer. He was looking around.

"KILLIAN!" 

He jumped and swirled around. "What? You don't have to shout."

"I do. You're not listening."

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

Emma groaned and looked up at the sky before she looked back at him. "We need to find the next place to sleep." She held out the map, another Belle-drawn circle just off the road they were on. "It should be somewhere around here."

Suddenly, Killian seemed a lot more awake and receptive. "Is it another ring of flowers?"

"I think so." Emma blinked at him. "Are you okay? You've been acting strange all day." She stepped off the road and towards an area that looked very similar to the chrysanthemum ring they slept in the night before. 

Killian scrambled to follow her. "I am okay." He said, but Emma wasn't convinced. 

She stopped and looked around. There were no chrysanthemums here, but there was a ring of small trees. She glanced down at the map and blinked. She must have missed it before, but 'chestnuts' was scrawled in Belle's handwriting just under the circle. "I think this is it?" She put her bag down and looked at the trees. They were just starting to bud, and she reached out to touch one.

"We should be especially careful of a fire." Killian mumbled, but went to build a small one at the entrance of the ring.

"You did that last night, too. Why?" Emma set out the bedrolls and sat on one, looking at him. 

"Protection."

"From what? Isn't that what these groves are for? That's why Belle insisted we sleep in them?"

"Yes..." He sighed and looked at her. "While you slept last night, something came, but couldn't pass the ring of flowers." He shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worrying enough about it for the two of us." Once he got a little fire going, he sat down on the other bedroll and looked at her. "It was something or someone that looked like that girl in that movie about the well."

Emma blinked, but she made a bit of a face. "With the hair in front of her face?"

"Yes. I don't know if I was just seeing things, but the moon went dark, and when she reached to get inside, it was like she was touching a glass wall and couldn't pass through. The flowers wilted near her."

She shuddered a little. "Well, hopefully it won't happen again. You need to sleep..." She leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "You can sleep now if you want. You're probably exhausted."

Killian opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Emma shook her head and quickly ended whatever thought he could have had. "As you wish... Will you be okay?"

"I'll probably get bored and fall asleep soon." She smiled and watched him lay back. She wasn't going to tell him that she planned on waiting to see if that thing showed up again. Whatever it was that he saw. "Goodnight, Killian."


	54. Falling leaves (17)

Emma was ready for it when the moon went dark, just as Killian said. She curled up a bit more and covered part of her face with her blanket. She let some of her hair fall in her eyes, but she kept them partially open so she could see whatever it was she was going to see.

And just as Killian said, there was movement. A woman. She heard the scraping sound before she saw the shape, but when the figure came to the gap in the trees, she stopped. The fire was barely lit, but it went out instantly, the embers' glow fading too quickly for a fire that had just been burning.

The woman stood there, looking at them, but she did not meet Emma's gaze. Her hand came up and stopped, as if pressed against a glass wall. The trees closest to the figure started to shrivel, and leaves began to fall, but she just stood there.

For a moment, Emma thought she was going to try to push through the ring, and she was getting herself ready. She had magic. She could blast this thing to oblivion.

And then she noticed it.

The woman was crying. It was hard to tell with all of the hair in her face, but as she moved and tried another part of the gap in trees, some of the hair moved, and there were fresh tears on her pallid cheeks.

So Emma opened her eyes and sat up. It startled the figure, that was for sure, as she made a guttural noise and recoiled. But Emma stared at her, hard.

And then the face shifted from sorrow to anger. She heard it hiss, and it charged at the invisible barrier, but it hit it and fell back. Again it tried, and the noise it made was enough to wake Killian up.

Emma started to stand, but he grabbed her arm. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to chase it away." Emma muttered, clenching her fist a little. "Let me get up and do that."

"And if you get hurt?" Killian sighed and tugged her back down. "That thing can't get in here." He sighed. "I watched it last night, and it's clearly unable to do it tonight..."

The ghost, or whatever that thing was, seemed to settle a little when Killian spoke, as if soothed by his voice, and the sorrowful look returned. It rested its hands against the barrier again and tried pushing forward, howling a bit.

Emma tried to pull herself back up, but Killian's hold was too strong. He just pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Ignore it and it may go away...It can't get us."

Emma sighed and looked as the thing kept trying, and for a moment she almost felt bad. She could see the tears dripping off the woman's chin before it just sank back and faded out. The light of the moon returned, the fire sparked back up, and the trees seemed to heal themselves. Those fallen leaves disappeared as well.

Killian nuzzled her hair a little. "See, love? We were safe..."

"You sound less convinced of those words than I am." She turned in his arms and looked at him. "How much did it do last night?" 

"Not much. It tried and gave up pretty easily." 

"Was it crying last night, too?"

"What?" He looked at her. "Crying?"

"Looked that way to me." Emma sighed. "It's probably not important, right? We just need to be careful."

"I suppose. You should try to get some sleep, though."

"You too."


	55. Shining (19)

How either of them managed to sleep after the previous night was beyond him, but here they were, walking down the road and following the map again as if nothing happened. Killian couldn't wrap his head around it, especially after the way Emma behaved. She challenged the ghost thing. Wasn't that a bad idea? Isn't there some sort of rule about provoking the dead?

He shook his head and trotted to catch up with her, looking around as they came to the base of some forested mountain. Where they were standing, everything seemed so bright and sunny, but directly ahead of them was a path completely covered in trees and foliage, without any trace of light shimmering through the leaves. It was eerie, and he reached out to take Emma's hand. "We have to go in there?"

"Looks like it." She glanced at him. "Scared?"

"No!" He shook his head a bit too much. She laughed a little, so he grinned slightly. "It's just rather dark in there."

"That's easy." Emma held up her other hand and a small little white light hovered above her hand. "We have our own flashlight."

Killian arched a brow, but shrugged and followed her, mostly to prevent her from tugging him alone. "That's convenient." He murmured as they passed through the first line of trees. 

They walked up the path, climbing some natural stairs and rounding bends. They ducked under low branches and scrambled over large rocks. After some time they came to the end of the path. There was a broken boulder here, and it looked like scraps of rope and paper laying on the ground. Beyond the boulder was a dark cave. 

"This is it." Emma said and looked at him.

Killian nodded and tried to offer her an encouraging smile, but he was sure it failed. "We should be cautious, obviously."

"Don't let go of my hand." She stepped closer to him and kissed him. She lingered a bit before she pulled back.

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! :(!


	56. Butterfly (37)

"So what are we looking for anyway?" Killian kept a hold of Emma's hand as they made their way down the dark cave. 

"Clues? I don't know." Emma kept her other hand out in front of them, the white light pulsating and flickering as it fought against the darkness. So far, nothing unusual had really happened. Or at least, nothing they would have considered unusual in a situation like this. 

Killian wasn't sure he trusted how uneventful this descent actually was. It didn't even feel strange. It just felt like they were walking in a dark cave, and he didn't like it.

"What's that?" Emma's voice grabbed his attention and he looked where she seemed to be indicating. There was something moving. Something small. He frowned a little and reached his hook out just slightly when it moved again. 

It fluttered into the light and hovered around Emma's hand: a pale butterfly. It landed on her finger, almost grazing the light, and its wings fluttered, kissing her other fingers before it took off again. When it moved in front of them, it seemed to glow a little.

"Do we follow it?" Killian definitely didn't trust it. 

"I guess we should. I don't like it, though." Emma apparently didn't trust it either. She squeezed Killian's hand and started to follow the insect.

He glanced around as they progressed deeper into the cave. The butterfly continued to flit just out of reach, but close enough to stay in sight. It seemed to glow even brighter the deeper they got, and Killian wondered if that was some sort of effect, just like the moon glowing brighter after absolute darkness.

Emma stopped short and yanked on Killian's arm, causing him to half stumble before he righted himself. "What the hell?"

"Look." Emma held out her other hand and in front of them was a black door, open. The butterfly lingered in front of it before going in.

"I really doubt it's a good idea to go in there, hm?" He half turned. "We should head back."

"Or what we need is in there." Emma pulled on him and tugged him through the doorway with her. She yelped and fell into him, the light momentarily vanishing before she seemed to focus and it came back.

Standing in front of them was the woman from the previous two nights. She was weeping, just as Emma had said. She was still carrying that anchor, only this time, she looked a little better formed. 

A lot better formed, actually. Killian's eyes widened and he squeezed Emma's hand, just enough to make her clutch his hand tighter in reflex, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Killian." She hissed and kept herself back against him. The light above her hand trembled a little, but only as much as her hand was trembling.

But Killian continued to stare at the dead figure. At the pale skin, the dark wavy hair that fell around her face and shoulders. The light eyes. He could feel the blood draining from his face as the ghost's own form seemed to clean itself up. 

"Milah..."


	57. Illusion (9)

Emma felt everything come crashing down around her. She felt the walls collapse; she felt the floor crumble beneath her feet, and for a moment, she really thought she was going to fall into some deep, dark pit and be lost forever. That one word, that name, was enough to shatter everything. And if it was this bad for her, she couldn't imagine how bad it must have been for Killian.

He was pale, his hand clutched at hers, much tighter than before. She moved her fingers a little, and he loosened his grip enough to allow her circulation to resume, but he kept a firm grip on her hand. She looked between him and the figure. Milah. But she was dead, right? Very, very dead.

Killian shook his head and took half a step back, almost a bit behind Emma, but not moving in any way that would have moved her arm too much with the way he held her hand. "This is impossible." He muttered. "Some sort of bloody trick."

Emma looked at 'Milah' and frowned a little. If this was the spirit of Killian's old love, it would explain the weeping, or the way it hissed at her the night before. "She's dead, Killian. She can't do anything to you." She glanced at him and smiled a little. "I won't let her."

'Milah' looked at Emma and frowned. She reached out but stopped when her hand neared the ball of light flickering above Emma's hand. "Witch." She seemed to hiss, backing up a little. 

Killian flinched a little at the voice, but he shook his head. "If it is Milah, it's not me she'd want to hurt. it's you." He frowned. "That won't happen, either."

"No, it won't." Emma glanced at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Remember Izanagi's story. Only the dead dwell here, right?"

It seemed to help. Killian straightened up a little and turned towards 'Milah.' "Only the dead. Milah is dead. She shouldn't even be in this realm. She died in another one."

The figure muttered a little, and this time when she spoke her voice was clear. "Yes. I did die in another realm. This is the land of the dead. All of us go here." 

"I don't believe that." Emma shook her head. 

"You should." The ghost snapped at her. "Witch."

Emma frowned and the little ball of light in her hand flared up, sending 'Milah' back a few more paces. "Stop calling me that. It's rude and untrue." She frowned. "What do you want with us? Why have you been stalking us each night?"

"The only thing I want is for you to leave him here. Killian belongs with me."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Killian squeezed her hand and stepped forward a little. He did not let go of her, but he did lift his hooked hand in front of him, waving it a bit. "Do I?" He asked. "I belong here? In the land of the dead when I am alive?" 

"You should be dead by now." 'Milah' groaned a little. Her face twisting into some sort of frown. 

"But I'm not. And for the first time in centuries I want to be alive. You would take that from me?"

Emma knew better than to say anything, so she just watched Killian, occasionally glancing at 'Milah' and frowning. She rubbed her thumb against Killian's hand in encouragement, but otherwise made no moves.

"You would be dead if not for the witch." 'Milah' spat.

"If not for her?" There was some sort of look that crossed over his face. One Emma couldn't totally read, but she did notice the way his brow arched at the word witch. And the way his lips tugged a little. "You're right." He looked back at the figure. "If not for her, I would still be trying to kill your husband."

The way 'Milah' looked after that statement, the way her face twisted into something unrecognizable made Emma understand. This was a test. She watched, and out of the corner of her eye she saw that glowing butterfly from before. It fluttered around Killian's cheek before it came and landed on her own shoulder, wings moving slowly. She could barely see it out of the corner of her eye, so she turned her focus to the figure before her.

"My husband is dead. He did not kill me. The imp did."

That was it. Killian's whole demeanor relaxed. "Of course." He glanced at Emma. "How much light do you have in you?"

"All the light you need." She held out her hand and the light glowed brighter. "Should I use it?"

"I think you should. It looks and sounds like her, but this isn't Milah."

"Of course." She pushed her hand forward and the ball of light moved. The figure's eyes widened, and it was back to that sheet-white woman with the scraggly black hair that fell in her face. It moved, but the light moved faster and sank into its chest, causing it to shriek and burn away. 

The butterfly moved in front of them again and continued down the path. Once the light came back to Emma's hand, she turned to Killian and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry. That must have been difficult."

"Yes, but you never let go of me, so I was fine." He smiled. "Thank you."


	58. You’re as good… (44)

Killian glanced at Emma as they continued down into the cave. After that incident with the fake-Milah, he found himself growing more concerned with every moment of silence. She supported him. She was ready to protect him, but now she wouldn't even look at him, her eyes focusing on the butterfly in front of them. Was she angry? Was she hurt? She did have that moment of insecurity after the discussion with Izanagi, so was she worried that the ghost that had taken Milah's form actually was Milah? He knew he was worried about it when he thought it was real, so he couldn't imagine what Emma was thinking.

But he couldn't bring it up, could he? So he just glanced at her, or gave her hand a little squeeze. She returned each squeeze, so at least that settled his nerves somewhat, but she never looked at him.

It wasn't until she stopped short and yanked him to a halt that she turned and their eyes met. "What's wrong, love?" 

She watched his face for an incredibly long time before she just leaned in and kissed him. And it was quite the kiss. When she pulled back, her eyes seemed a bit darker, and she licked her lips suggestively. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" He blinked. 

"I love you." She said. It seemed so simple, and for a moment, Killian grew worried, but the way Emma was looking at him, and the fact that he had never let go of her hand let him know that this wasn't some weird trick like before. "And I know you're working through something right now after all of that." She continued and shook her head. "So, just know that I love you."

He smiled a little. "I know. Thank you." He leaned in and gave her a kiss to match the one she gave him before. "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you okay? That couldn't have been pleasant for you, for all that is was agonizing for me."

Emma looked at him, then nodded once. "I was worried about you. It made my heart clench up because of the conversation we had about it earlier, but I remembered what you said to me." She smiled again. "I am your present and your future, right?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"I trusted those words. It did feel like someone had kicked me in the stomach, but you were feeling way worse than I was. You were more important in that moment than I was. And if you went with that thing, I would have lost you forever. I can't do that. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me. And I won't let you go." He smiled. 

"So let's get this over with okay? Let's get this done, get out of here, and work towards going home."


	59. Photograph (15)

The rest of the descent was uneventful, thankfully. Emma was on high alert, and the last thing she needed was something else to go completely wrong. The cave opened up into a large room. It was dark despite the thousands of candles against the walls and on the floor. They were lit, but their light was nonexistent.

"Now what?" Killian glanced at her as they stepped into the room, careful of the candles on the floor. 

"No idea." Emma looked around. There was no one else in the room besides them. Though that little butterfly they followed started to flutter towards the center of a circle of candles. When it arrived, it took another form: human. 

"Graham?" Emma's eyes widened. That was definitely Graham, wasn't it? Though glowing and blue, he was standing there looking at her with a smile, like some old discolored photograph.

"What?" Killian blinked and looked at the man. "I see Milah..."

"What?" Emma looked at him. "How is that possible? That's definitely Graham..."

"Because I can only take the form of someone important in your life who has passed on." The figure said, in Graham's voice. In Milah's voice. It moved a little, but stayed within the smallest ring of candles. "You made it this far, so it's only fair that I help you with the next step."

Killian shook his head a little. "How do we know we can trust you? After all, the last time we saw Milah's form, it was that dark and twisted thing."

The bufferfly-ghost shrugged. "You don't." It paused, looking between the both of them. "But it doesn't benefit me in any way to hinder your progress. Besides. Izanami isn't here."

"Yes, we know that much..." Emma frowned a little. "So why did we have to come here?"

"The key to Izanami's power is a paintbrush. When she was here in Yomi, she would write in the air, and whatever she wrote would die. In the living world it has much more destructive power. Anything the brush touches will go dark and die. The stronger the living object, the darker it gets before death."

"And how are we supposed to stop that? All she needs to do is draw on us and we'll die?" Killian shook his head. "Sounds like we should stay away..."

"Yes, but you have the blessing of Izanagi. Her brush cannot affect you, just as it cannot directly affect the ten elements."

"So we need to get this brush? How are we supposed to do that?" Emma frowned. "It's not like we can find her up there."

"No. You have to stay here until she returns."

"What? No way." Killian shook his head. "Not after what I've seen here."

The figure waved its hand a little and smiled. "No harm will come to you. The dead can't affect the living. Only Izanami can, and she is not here." It moved out of the candle circle and faded a little. "Follow me. I will lead you to a room. Izanami should be back in three days. She probably felt the destruction of her minion. That will bring her back." 

"Why are you helping us?" Emma frowned and kept her ground. 

"I am just a butterfly." The figure paused and looked at them again. "A floating soul. I don't remember my life, or anything. But when I landed on you both, I saw your lives. Such pain, but also such happiness. Happiness I've never seen before." It smiled. "I want to help you for the light that you have inside you. Izanami is not bad, but she has no happiness here. She needs to find her way again so balance can be restored." It stepped forward and changed back into that butterfly.

Emma hesitated, but she looked at Killian before pulling him with her to follow the butterfly. "This is probably a horrible idea."

"Of course it is." He muttered as he followed her. "I haven't seen Milah's face in three hundred years, and now I've had to look at it twice." 

She glanced at him and sighed."I'm sorry."

"And you. Having to see your old..." He paused. "friend... That must not have been easy."

"No, but it hasn't been three hundred years." She shook her head and stopped, lifting his hand in hers and bringing it to her lips. She kissed over his knuckles before lowering their hands again and looking at him. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I don't, but I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get out some longer, better chapters soon.


	60. Three plum buns (40)

Killian paced around the room. The butterfly had led them to a room that actually looked very much like the one they had been using at Amaterasu's palace. None of the paper doors opened, though, so it wasn't like they could go into the gardens or anything. 

Emma laid on the floor, and he glanced over at her. They had been here for three days, or nights, or whatever, judging by the number of plum buns that sat on the plates by the door. Each day/night? the door had slid open, and one plate with one plum bun had slid into the room, but they remembered Izanagi's warning, and they did not eat it.

Instead they drank the water from their canteens, and they ate the tea leaves the father of creation provided. Killian thought they would be unsatisfied by that, but even just a small pinch of the leaves, steeped in that water or eaten dry, was enough to fill them for an entire day.

But here they were, three days in this room. Killian sat by Emma and looked down at her, lowering his hook very carefully to play with some of her hair. She looked up at him, both brows up before she smiled a little. He smiled in return and leaned down to kiss her.

"You taste like those tea leaves..." Emma murmured against his lips, but she was smiling, not at all bothered by it. "I'm sure I do, too."

"A bit. But I'd rather you taste like the tea Izanagi gave us than those plum buns rotting by the door. Maybe we should just shove them out?" Killian glanced in that direction and grimaced. The bun from the first day had shriveled, and he was pretty sure he saw some bugs burrow into it a little while ago. The second one was only half shriveled, and the third was completely fresh. "Who would want to eat those anyway?"

"Not us, which I'm sure is very disappointing to them." Emma stretched her arms up a bit, curling them around his neck and pulling him down again. "Maybe they were hoping we'd get bored or hungry and just eat them? But who wants to be stuck in such a gross, creepy place." 

He kissed her again when she pulled him down, a soft smile coming to his lips. "Certainly not us." His smile faded when he heard a soft scraping sound outside the door. He lifted his head and moved his body to cover Emma's protectively, his eyes narrowed.

The door slid open, and that butterfly from days earlier came into the room. How a butterfly opened a door was a mystery in itself, but this time it spoke without the aid of shifting to another body. "Izanami has returned. She wishes to see you both."

Killian groaned a little, but he got up and helped Emma to her feet. 

"Take us there." Emma sighed.


	61. Night will never stay (67)

Emma looked at Izanami, her gaze even. The mother of death looked nothing like she expected. She figured that weird ghost demon woman from days earlier would have been more representative of what someone in Izanami's position would have looked like, but she didn't. She looked like a pretty little doll. Neat hair, perfect clothing, painted lips. The only thing that didn't fit were the glowing red eyes that looked back at her. 

"You killed one of my daughters." Izanami spoke after what felt like an eternity of tense silent.

"I didn't. She was already dead." Emma countered, frowning at her. 

Those painted lips curved and a soft laugh filled the room. "True. How blunt. You are not afraid of me."

Emma glanced at Killian, but he remained silent, his hand folded over hers. She looked back at the other woman and shrugged. "I'm afraid of a lot of things, and I used to let it control me, but not anymore."

Izanami laughed again. "Clearly, or you would not come here in your state." She glanced off to the side, some candles flickering. So many candles. More than the room the butterfly had changed in. Wall to wall candles. And as Izanami looked at them, the flames shrank and grew. "I see you did not eat our food. My husband warned you?" She tsked and looked back at Emma and Killian. "I cannot keep you here. I have no intention of doing that."

"Then why did we have to stay down here for three days?"

"Well, I wanted to see the face of the woman who destroyed my daughter." Izanami shrugged a little. It seemed like such a graceful action. "I tried to trap you here, but you did not eat. I cannot kill you, so I will let you leave."

Killian shook his head. "We can't trust you."

"You are very right about that. But I cannot harm you. I assure you. If I could, I would have done it already. However, your wife's light is stronger than it was three days ago. I suspect that has to do with whatever Izanagi gave you to survive down here. Or..." She arched one fine brow and smirked again. "No. It is not Izanagi. It is something much different."

Emma frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing." The woman shook her head. "Originally, I thought you could give me what I want, but you cannot, and your other foreign friends cannot either."

"What does that mean?" Killian frowned and moved a little in front of Emma. 

"It means that I lured the four of you here for nothing." Izanami made a show of sighing. "I have no real desire to destroy the overworld. Perhaps a thousand years ago, when Izanagi left me, I would have wanted nothing more."

"For nothing?" Emma's frown deepened. "You're tormenting everyone and ruining people's lives for nothing?"

"Oh. No. I did have purpose." The woman stood and glided right up to them, must faster than anyone could even move because before Emma could blink, she was right in her face. "You have heard no lies about me." She sneered, and at this proximity, Emma could see just how horrific the woman looked. Her perfectly pale face was only so white from tiny maggots that crawled over the surface. Her painted lips cracked when she spoke, much in the way a scab cracks when you move the skin. Those red eyes glowed brighter. "I am quite cruel."

Killian moved as much in front of Emma as he could without letting go of her hand. Emma recoiled a little at the smell of rotten flesh that surrounded Izanami, her stomach churning.

"But, I am not unaware of my role in this world." She stepped back and eyed Killian, frowning a bit. "I am not out to tip the balance so much that the other elements are destroyed. If I did that, everything would be done. Death cannot exist without life. If I destroyed all life, I would be destroying myself."

"Then why?" Emma asked, stepping back out next to Killian.

Izanami looked at them, looked at the way their hands clutched at each other, and she frowned. "I wanted Izanagi to feel even a quarter of the anguish I felt when he ran from me. And his children. And their children." She walked back to her seat and settled down. "And you ruined that, too, by cheering him right back up."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean by that? What other motive should I have?" She held open her arms. "I am darkness and death. I used to be happy, and vibrant. I had a husband, a nice life, wonderful children..." She frowned. "And when I died, he took that from me."

"You died in childbirth..." Emma shook her head. "You can't blame him for that can you?"

"That? No. For allowing our son to die afterward? Yes." She frowned. "You cannot know that pain. Your husband is more devoted to you than mine was to me."

Killian shook his head. "Do you really think he just let your son die?"

"What else could it have been? He became neglectful. He came down here to be with me, but was horrified by what had happened. He was too slow!" She frowned and shook her head. "Happy ones can never understand."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Grow up."

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. Grow up. Do you think you're the only one who's ever been abandoned?" She glanced at Killian and lifted his hand, kissing it before she let go of it and walked right up to Izanami. "Get over yourself and grow up. You can't torment everyone because you died. That's not fair to everyone who ever lost someone."

Izanami frowned at her and started to stand, but Emma didn't flinch. She stopped and settled back down. 

"When I was born, my parents abandoned me. I lived my entire life thinking I was rejected by the two people who were supposed to love me. I was sent from family to family. No one wanted me. When they had their own children, they sent me back like I was some sort of defective toy. My whole life, I was abandoned and despised." She shook her head. "When I was seventeen, I met someone who finally seemed to want me, and who accepted me for me."

Izanami's face seemed neutral as Emma spoke, but she started to lean in a little.

"And when it got tough...we had nowhere to live. We were stealing just to survive...he pinned a crime on me. He turned me in to the police and had me sent to prison. I found out, while locked up in a cell, that I was pregnant with his child. How mortifying is that? A teenager, alone, in jail, and pregnant from the man who turned her in? At least you knew your husband loved you."

"What?" Izanami actually seemed surprised by that. "Is there such a man who could do that in your realm?"

"There are men like that everywhere." Emma shook her head and continued. "I gave my child up so that someone would adopt him. So he could grow up with parents who would love him and care for him. I certainly couldn't. I was eighteen then. I had no job, no money, no home. I moved around from place to place. I know that feeling of abandonment. I know that despair, and that bitterness. I know that pain and that anger. And for a while, I let it consume me. But then my son found me. He found me, he brought me home. And I learned my parents didn't abandon me, but they saved me. That took me a while to accept. I kept running, and I kept denying it." 

Izanami sighed and sat back. "I barely survived such feelings. If I were living, I surely would have died from sadness. But look at you. Happy after all of that."

"And although I was hurt, I never once thought of getting revenge against the man who left me. We're actually kind of friends now."

"How is that possible?"

"Because, when it all came down to it, my son's happiness was the most important thing."

Izanami went silent for a long time. She lifted a bony hand to her face and pushed something off of her cheek. Maybe it was a maggot, or maybe it was a tear, Emma couldn't tell. "So you want me to stop trying to torment Izanagi?"

"I can't tell you to do that. You have to want to do that. And if you do, don't do it for him, or for me, or for anyone else. Do it for yourself." Emma walked back to Killian and took his hand. 

Izanami nodded a slow little nod. "For me."

Emma glanced at Killian. He offered her a little smile and a nod, and so she turned back to Izanami. "If you rule over this place, and the dead come here, find your child. Find souls who will be your friends. Don't force yourself to rule here alone."

"And Izanagi?"

"Talk to him. You can't go where he is, and he can't come where you are, but what about in between?"

"Talk to him...I do not think that man will talk to me."

"You may be surprised." Emma shrugged. "That is all I can say to you about that. Everything has to be your decision. Just like getting over my pain had to be my decision."

The mother of death nodded. "Yes. They were wise in sending you here. I see that now." She looked up at them and smiled. It was probably the creepiest smile Emma had ever seen, but at least it seemed genuine. "You may leave my realm. Your guide will show you the short way back to the broken seal." She bowed her head. "When you see Amaterasu, you can tell her that I will no longer poison the living world."

Emma nodded. "I will." The glowing butterfly reappeared, and she turned to follow it.

"Oh, and before you leave." Izanami's voice seemed softer. "The nue that torments you. That was originally my doing, but I sent it once. If it is continuing to torment you, there is something about you it likes and wants to feed on." She waved her hand and a small black pencil appeared in Emma's free hand. "This may not seem like much, but you will need it."

Emma blinked. "Thank you?"

"To defeat the nue, you will need to find the greatest baku. Ask your foreign friends. They will help you."

With that, Izanami went silent, and they followed the butterfly though the cavern and to the unsealed entrance to Yomi.


	62. Chill (41)

They had been out of that horrible cave for only a day, and yet the air already felt so much lighter. There was no lingering sense of dread, or anything even remotely malicious. Even the sun seemed to be shining a little brighter.

Killian walked behind Emma and watched her. She wasn't doing anything unusual, but there was definitely something off about her. Was it because she told her story? Or was it something else? Should he ask? Would she just insist nothing was wrong?

She stopped short and turned to look at him, and he almost crashed right into her before he stopped himself. "What's wrong?"

Emma was a little paler than she had been just hours earlier. Maybe that's what was off? She made some sort of disgusted face before she spoke. "I feel like I'm going to be sick..."

His eyes widened and he lifted his hand to her forehead. "You do feel a little warm." 

She grabbed his arm and leaned against him. "Do you think she did something to me?"

Killian frowned. He didn't want to believe that, but if Emma was getting sick so suddenly, wasn't it possible? "I don't know." He helped her to sit on a felled log, crouching in front of her. "Try drinking some water... Maybe have some of the tea we still have?"

She nodded and did that, coughing a bit once she swallowed some of the tea. 

He touched her forehead again and kept frowning. "Did that make it worse?"

"No..." She looked at him and lifted a hand to his cheek. "You're so warm...I'm cold." 

He turned his head and pressed his lips against her palm. She was still very warm to the touch, but that didn't mean anything. He shrugged off his coat and put it around her shoulders before he picked her up. "Let's get you to an inn or somewhere you can rest."

Emma nodded and tucked her head against his shoulder, holding onto him and closing her eyes. "Are you going to be okay carrying me like this?"

"I've carried barrels of rum that weigh more than you." He chuckled a little, but kept his voice soft, since she was so close to him. 

"How strong..." She whispered and half laughed, but it was a strained sound, and she went quiet again. 

So he carried her along the path, looking in every which way before he spotted a woman with a cart. "Excuse me.." 

The woman looked up and blinked. "Oh dear..." She slid off the cart and helped him set Emma on it. "The poor dear. Do you need a ride? There's a village not far from here."

"Thank you, that would be very kind." Killian sat next to Emma and held her hand as the woman nudged the horse and steered the cart. "We're not inconveniencing you, are we?"

"No. It is no inconvenience to help a pregnant woman and her husband."

"What?" He looked at her. "She's not..."

"Oh, I assure you, she very much is." The woman chuckled. "I see it in her aura." 

"Her what?" 

"Her aura. The glow about her. Your wife is most definitely with child, though not very far along. Two months, maybe three."

Killian's eyes were wide, and he looked down at Emma. She had opened her eyes at some point during the exchange, and she was looking back at him with equally wide eyes.

That explained why she had been getting sick, didn't it? And is that what Izanami meant by Emma's journeying in that state? And how was he supposed to react? Obviously he was happy, but they hadn't discussed it yet. They had just gotten engaged, and they were going to take as long as Emma needed to let everyone know, or to actually talk about a wedding, and now there was a baby?

"Love...?" Killian's eyes were still wide, but he softened his expression. "Are you all right?"

"Is...that possible?" She whispered and closed her eyes. Why? He wasn't sure. Maybe she didn't want to look at him. Maybe she was hiding her tears. Either way, she sighed and one of her arms moved over her stomach. "...What do we do...?" She whispered. "What..."

Killian shook his head and rested his hand over hers, or where he thought it rested in the sleeve of his coat. "Whatever we do, we do it together."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. There were no tears in her eyes. "Together..." She nodded and gave him a tiny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that lady knows how to read auras correctly! :O


	63. Vaseline (14)

Not that Emma didn't trust some random old stranger about her physical state, but she didn't trust some random stranger who read her aura and determined she was pregnant. What she did trust was the fever she had, and the persistent chill that lingered even after curling up in an inn bed with as many blankets as Killian could gather.

Pregnant? No way.

The local doctor said it was entirely possible, but it was too soon to tell. He said it was also possible that she was just sick because of her recent travels. He gave her some weird goopy medicine that had the greasy consistency of Vaseline, but smelled vaguely like dirt. 

And when she took it, as directed, it made her extremely tired.

She must have fallen asleep for a while, though, because she was sure she took it when it was still light out, but now it was dark, and Killian was in bed next to her. She turned to her side and watched him sleep. Or she figured he was sleeping, but as soon as she moved, he turned his head and opened his eyes. 

"Oh, good, you're awake." He whispered. "I was getting worried."

"Because I took a nap?"

"Because you fell asleep yesterday and you're just waking up now..." 

Emma groaned a little. "Sorry..." She shifted enough to untuck an arm from the mass of blankets piled on her. "Did you sleep?"

"Most of the time you did, probably." Killian sat up and looked down at her. He lowered his hand to her forehead. "Your fever seems to be gone..." He smiled. 

"Must have been the medicine." She managed before she moved to lay on her back again, so she could look at him better. 

"What medicine?" He blinked. "You took something?"

"When the doctor came to see me..." Her forehead wrinkled a bit. "He gave me something that looked like Vaseline, but..."

"Emma, when the doctor came to see you, you were already asleep."

"W...What?" She sat up, her eyes wide. "But...I talked to him."

"Are you sure it wasn't some sort of dream? You were asleep when we arrived. I carried you in here, and then the old man came and checked on you."

She groaned. "A dream...but...I definitely remember talking to him, and taking something. Though he wasn't really an old man."

Killian looked incredibly concerned. "I should go get the doctor again, but now I don't think it's a good idea to leave you...Not if you're having dreams like that." He climbed off the bed and pulled on his clothing. "We should head back as soon as possible. Maybe I can get us some horses."

"Killian..." She sighed and pushed the blankets off her. "I'm fine. It was just a dream."

"And we've seen that lately, because of whatever's after you, dreams are not just dreams." He pulled on his boots and looked at her.

"Hey." She climbed out of the bed and walked up to him, cupping both of his cheeks in her hands. "I'm okay. Look at me. It was probably just something that happened when my fever broke." She shook her head. "Stop panicking."

"We should still get back." He was frowning even though her hands were on his cheeks. 

"Okay, but don't panic." She leaned in and kissed him before she started to pull on her pants. 

"...Why do you taste like dirt?" 

"That's what the medicine I took tasted...wait, what?"

"Your lips tasted like dirt. How is that possible if it was a dream...?" 

When Emma turned to look at him, his eyes were wide. They were looking past her, at the little table by the bed. His movements were quick, and he picked up a small jar. "Is this it?" He held it up.

"Y...Yes..."

He let out a string of curses before he moved around the room quickly, gathering their things.

"What?" Emma moved, faster than she had the day before, but she still wasn't a hundred percent yet.

"This wasn't there when I went to sleep." Killian muttered. "Who knows what this is. But we should get out of here and get this checked to make sure no one hurt you."

She sighed, but she nodded. If she felt better, was she hurt? But if someone had snuck in here while Killian was sleeping...wasn't that unlikely? There was no way someone could do that in such a small room. And if she had been sleeping the whole time, how did she have a conversation with the man who gave her that medicine? She sighed again and started to follow him. But when she took two steps, she lifted her hand to her neck. "Killian...?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"The dream warding pouch...it's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun!


	64. Desire (63)

Killian held Emma as they rode in the back of the woman's cart. She said she was heading to the royal palace anyway, so why not help and get them there quicker? But after their discovery this morning, he was wary about everyone and everything.

He stroked Emma's hair a bit. Although her pouch was gone, he still had his, so they agreed to sleep in shifts until they could get back. So as she slept, he watched over her. 

This whole thing didn't make any sense to him. As strange and upsetting as their trip into the underworld was, it was pretty anticlimactic. Then again, what was he expecting? Emma did for Izanami what he did for Izanagi. At the very least, it was easier dealing with them than it was dealing with Pan in Neverland.

But this? This stranger saying Emma was pregnant just from looking at her? And then Emma's dream, the jar of medicine, the missing pouch, and the way she tasted like dirt? None of it made sense.

So he sat there, looking around and keeping Emma close as she slept, his fingers idly twisting in her hair as he tried to figure any of it out, but he was completely at a loss. Maybe something about this could be found in one of Belle's books, but he wasn't sure they could rely on that.

Emma stirred and her eyes opened. Killian glanced down at her when he felt her hand against his cheek. "You should sleep more, love..." He whispered.

She shook her head and pushed herself up, but leaned against him. "I'm done sleeping." She smiled just a little and handed him the pouch. "Here." 

He nodded and put it around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. "All right." He looked at her, blinking when she started to touch his cheek again. Well, both of her hands came to his cheeks and she seemed to just be staring at him. "What is it...?"

"You're really hot..." She blinked, but there was a darkness in her eyes that Killian hadn't seen much since they came through the portal a little over a month ago. 

"What's gotten into you...?"

"Nothing yet..." She leaned in and kissed him. At least now she didn't taste like dirt. "Killian..." She murmured against his lips when the kiss broke. "I want you..."

His eyes widened. Not that he would complain about Emma being so forward, but he would be lying if he said the suddenness of it didn't bother him. "Is that so...?"

"You don't want me?" She pouted.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." He shook his head and moved just enough so Emma could see the woman driving the cart. "Do you think now is the right time to be so affectionate?"

"I suppose not..." Emma continued to pout. 

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes. I think so." She blinked, and suddenly her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "Oh god...what did I....?"

Killian's brows furrowed. "Emma...?"

"I mean, I woke up, and I felt..but..." She shook her head and hid her face in her hands. "That's so embarrassing."

He frowned and held her against his chest, the concern he felt when she was asleep only growing. "It's okay. I mean, I quite enjoy it when you get forward with me." He chuckled a little. At least humor could be a good mask for this feeling in the pit of his stomach, right?

"I just..." She nuzzled in a little and looked up at him. "Really want to be with you...But I shouldn't...not when we're out here, and with other people around."

"You should behave then." He winked.

"I'll try. No promises." She managed a little smile. 

"I think I'll live." He smiled again, but he knew the faster they got back to the palace, the better. They needed to figure out what was going on and quickly. If not, there was no telling what Emma would do.


	65. Divine image (71)

Emma leaned against Killian as they sat on the floor, waiting for Amaterasu. They had arrived sometime in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had even risen. She wasn't quite sure how they managed that, but they did. Their travelling companion was currently sleeping in the inn, which suited her just fine because there was something about the woman that Emma wasn't too sure of.

She glanced over at Killian. His eyes were open, but he looked a lot more tired than he had the day before. Of course, he had insisted that she wake him whenever she felt tired, so she could sleep. At first she had refused, of course, but she also knew that he would keep pushing it until she agreed, so she did just to keep him happy.

"It is very early." Amaterasu came into the room, in her robes, but not nearly as done up as they had always seen her. "The retainer told me it was urgent." She dropped all formality and sat right in front of them, reaching out and taking one of Emma's hands. "You have not been sleeping well, nor have you." She glanced at Killian.

Emma sighed and nodded, telling Amaterasu everything that had happened since the day they left the palace last week. At first, the woman nodded, and even smiled, but then the tale of the last day and a half did something else. Her face paled, her eyes widened.

"You are pregnant?" 

"A woman read my aura and said so..."

"Aura reading..." Amaterasu frowned. "Such a thing cannot be trusted. Those who read auras deal in secrets. You said this woman is the one who brought you here?"

"Yes..."

"I will have some guards fetch her." 

Emma couldn't help the worried, and probably somewhat panicked look that crossed her face at that, but Amaterasu squeezed her hand gently. 

"I will have the high seer make you new warding pouches, but..." She glanced at Killian. "Do you have the medicine she took?"

He pulled the jar out of his pocket and handed it over. She opened it and sniffed, her nose wrinkling up before she closed it and sighed.

"I will have the high scholar look into this as well." She looked back to Emma and offered her a warm smile. "At the very least, we know that you are afflicted by Izanami's Nue, but it is one that went against her wishes. Defeating such a creature will not disrupt the balance. It also pleases me that you have convinced her to remain in Yomi. You both have done a great service to our land, so I will see to it that we stop this Nue."

Emma nodded a little and looked at her. "How bad is that thing?"

"Well, it is a demon of sorts, so we will need to consult the high scholar on how to proceed. For now, I would suggest a cleansing. Uzume can help you with that. We shall also cleanse the palace, and you room to make sure the Nue's influence does not linger."

Emma nodded again and stood with Killian's help. "Thank you..." She managed a little smile.

"You do not have to thank me. Just rest and keep yourself in good health." Amaterasu bowed slightly before she left the room. 

Emma sighed once she left and looked up at Killian. "We'll be okay, right?" 

He nodded a little, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. "We will be. Especially with everyone's assistance." He smiled just slightly, not once letting go of her hand even as the retainer returned and led them to their room. When they arrived and were left alone, he pulled her close and kissed her. 

"What was that foor?"

"To comfort you, of course."

"I'm okay..."

"You're not. You are trying to convince yourself, and me, that you are, but your hand trembled the entire way here." Killian shook his head. "Rely on me, love. You helped me in that dark place. Let me help you now."

She looked at him for a long moment before she nodded and let the mask drop. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You were putting on the brave face for her, not for me. I know you better than that." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. "So save your energy, love. You're going to need it."


	66. Mistranslation (64)

"There is absolutely no way that woman looked at your 'aura' and determined that you're pregnant." Rumplestiltskin frowned a little at Emma and Killian. "I mean, you are pregnant, but you have no aura or look that broadcasts that."

Killian's eyes widened a little. At first, he was sure the man would tell them it wasn't true, but confirming it? He looked over at Emma and gently took her hand, squeezing it in a silent affirmation that he was not going anywhere. 

"Luckily, you didn't take too much of that medicine." Belle sighed. "That woman may have been the Nue you were warned about. The guards went to the inn, but there was no woman there. No cart, nothing."

"What does that mean? If Emma took some of that stuff and it was from the Nue thing?" Killian frowned.

"It means that you're lucky that it was only a little." Rumple grumbled. He calmed slightly when Belle put her hand on his arm. "We all discussed it while you were resting, but that thing is probably trying to get at the baby."

Emma's hand rested over her stomach and she sighed. She still seemed tired, and Killian was sure this wasn't helping. "Why...?"

"To possess it, most likely." Belle frowned. "A baby made from true love? You know how powerful that is. And if this demon wants to live, what better kind of child than one with power?"

"So it knew this whole time...and that's why it broke away from Izanami's control." Emma shook her head and looked at Killian. "What are we going to do?"

"At least we have new warding pouches, right?" Killian tried to smile for her, but it just wasn't working. As it was, it was taking all of his self-control to not storm out and look for that woman and hurt her for what she did to Emma. He knew he couldn't do it, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. "Otherwise..."

"You are the safest here. I've set up a protection spell. You also have the support of these people." Rumple shrugged. "That should buy us enough time to figure out what to do."

Emma nodded a little. "Thank you." 

Rumple rolled his eyes slightly, but he didn't seem all that opposed to being thanked. Belle smiled a little and reached out to pat Emma's hand. "We'll get through this together, Emma." She smiled. "After everything you've been through, you more than deserve a break and some happiness." 

Emma nodded again and watched the two of them rise and leave the room. When the door shut, she turned to Killian and sighed. "We'll be okay...?"

"We'll be okay." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I know you know this, but I'll say it again. I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this together. This time you don't have to do it alone."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling against his chest a little. "I'm not scared this time. I know that the only way I'll end up alone is if someone takes you from me. You won't leave me of your own free will."

"And I sure as hell won't let someone take you from me, or me from you, either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short and crappy. I am crazy busy from work, and I am sick! It sucks! D:


	67. Best of all (39)

Emma hated waiting, but there really wasn't much they could do. Everyone was working to find the Nue that had plagued her, but they also insisted that she rest. 

But that was so boring.

She laid back on the veranda and looked out at the garden, drifting between bored consciousness and listless napping. She got it. She really did. Everyone was worried about her stress levels and the baby. But did she have to be left to such boredom?

Even Killian was bustling around. Of course, that was more out of care for her than anything else. He had this glow to him though, and she smiled a little at the thought. When she first heard she might be pregnant, the thought terrified her, more so than the thought of getting engaged did. But here she was, within a month, engaged and pregnant, even if the pregnancy happened before the engagement, but that was ok.

It was ok. She kept telling herself that because Killian kept telling her that. It's ok. He's staying. He's really happy. Everything is perfect.

She believed him. 

So she smiled when she saw him out of the corner of her eye as he came out onto the veranda and sat next to where she was, reaching down to touch her hair a bit. 

"Hey..." She looked up at him and shifted to sit up so she could lean against him. "Everything okay?"

He nodded and smiled at her, reaching out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "Yes. They have some clues, so that's good." He looked out at the garden. "Do you want to send a letter home to your parents?"

"Eh?" She blinked. "Why?" 

"About the baby."

Emma looked at him, then down at her hands as they rested in her lap. "Not particularly. I would rather tell them in person, especially in case something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen." Killian shook his head a little.

"I know that, and I believe you, but sometimes I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach." She sighed and leaned against him a bit more. "Nothing like the feeling I got when we went to save Henry, though, so it's probably nothing."

"Well, tell me when you get that feeling again, so I can stay with you instead of running around trying to help." He winked.

She closed her eyes and nuzzled his shoulder a little. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He kissed the top of her head and held her. "Just don't leave me."

"I won't." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You're stuck with me and my crazy family." 

He chuckled a little. "I'm oddly okay with that." He kissed her forehead. "Even though I'm pretty sure Dave's going to kill me." He chuckled.

"I don't think he has much room to judge. My parents weren't together that long when they got married and had me. So at least we have that on them."

He chuckled a little. "That's true."


	68. Voice (74)

It was sometime in the middle of the night when she heard it. The voice calling out to her, trying to lure her out of the protection of the palace. But she knew. She read the stories, and she lived in dangerous places, so Emma knew never to follow the voices.

There was absolutely no way she was going to get up and go follow some will o wisp, out to lead her off a cliff or something.

She curled closer to Killian's chest and closed her eyes again, murmuring softly and trying to drown out the sound. 

But it kept whispering. "Emma..." Over and over again.

She whimpered, and she felt Killian stir and curl his arms around her. He nuzzled and kissed her hair in his sleep and murmured something unintelligible.

And she couldn't hear the whisper anymore. Such a simple thing, but once again he had saved her. He always saved her. Over and over. 

And so she fell asleep and didn't dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short. D:


	69. Strawberry jam (5)

Emma's lips tasted vaguely like strawberry jam. It's not that she ate any, as fruit spread on toast didn't really seem to be a thing in this land, but it was definitely the kind of sweetness that lingered, so Killian certainly wouldn't complain.

In fact, he leaned in to kiss her again, and she blinked at him. "What?"

"What do you mean, what? I am trying to kiss you."

She tilted her head a little. "You just kissed me. We just agreed not to get too obnoxious about it because this place seems like the kind of place where too much public affection is frowned upon."

"We're not in public, love."

"Technically, no, but we are in the garden, and there are children playing over by the little fish pond..." Emma gently pressed her fingers to his lips. "So don't get too greedy."

"Can't help it." Killian pouted and licked her fingers once before he sat back and shook his head. "How cruel, denying a man of what he desires."

"Oh yes. Because you're not going to act on it once we're back in our room."

"What if I don't?" He arched a brow. "What if I decide that this denial is too much, and I sulk?"

"Then I will just have to deal with that until you get bored with your sulking." She smiled. "Besides, we have somewhere to go tomorrow. You can't tell me that you'll behave when you won't be able to do anything for a few more days."

"What if I do?"

"Then you do." She shrugged.

Killian shook his head and had to laugh. Emma was not going to let him get her worked up, was she? Not that he really blamed her. There were those children around after all. And he knew they had to meet with the others soon, so maybe it was just as well. "That is no fun."

"Well, it won't be any fun if you sulk later, but that will be your problem, not mine." 

Even if he couldn't rile her up, she was doing a damn good job of working him up. "What if I make it your problem?"

"And how would you propose to do that? Poke me in the back with your sword while I sleep?" She arched a brow. "Or will you try to woo and seduce me? I don't think I'd really be suffering either way."

Damn. She had him there. "All right, you win this one, love." He turned to glance at the children again, but when Emma turned and looked out in the garden, he moved quickly, right in front of her, stealing a kiss before he laughed and hopped back. "But I am a pirate."

She rolled her eyes a little, but she laughed softly. "Yeah, you are."


	70. Heat wave (86)

Killian groaned and glanced over his shoulder at the others. "How in the bloody hell is it so hot?" He muttered. 

Rumple shrugged a little, holding the reins as he steered their cart down some dusty road that most assuredly wouldn't be so dusty if it hadn't been so hot. "Do I look like the weatherman?"

Killian bit back some similarly snarky retort and turned again, looking down at Emma as she curled up in the cart, somehow sleeping through this sudden and unbearable heat. He had taken off his coat at least an hour ago, but now he was ready to lose the shirt, too.

"Lady Amaterasu did say it would get hotter..." Belle chimed in. "And we are about a day's distance away from the palace, so it makes sense, right?" Killian could hear her flipping the pages in whatever book had her attention this time.

So he shrugged and turned his attention back to Emma. She was sweating in her sleep, so he gently wiped it away with a handkerchief, trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. She murmured something he couldn't quite make out, and then she rolled, half her body planted right over his lap.

Why the hell did he think wearing leather was a good idea? He groaned and tried to nudge her off, but she wouldn't budge, so he was stuck. Stuck sitting here. Stuck to his pants. 

He thought he heard Rumple chuckle from up front, but he bit back another comment and looked down at Emma, shaking his head a little and watching her sleep. He wasn't really in any position to do much else anyway, even as he lowered his hand to touch her cheek and she nuzzled into it. 

"There's a pretty good location to stop just up the road. We'll be able to get out of this sun soon enough." Belle said after what felt like an eternity, but was probably only ten minutes. 

Emma stirred and groaned a little. "Too hot..." She mumbled as her eyes opened. She lifted a hand to shield them from the sun. "The hell."

"That's what I said." Killian chuckled slightly. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"I had a hot nap." She sat up and ran her other hand through her hair, making a bit of a face. "This is worse than Florida..." She mumbled something before the cart came to a halt in front of what looked like some sort of farm house.

"We should be okay here." Belle climbed down and went to the door. Killian watched her speak with the man who opened it, and when he nodded, she waved them all over.

"Is this a good idea?" He whispered as he helped Emma down and walked with her to the house.

"Not sure we have much choice in this heat." Emma shrugged and followed Belle as the man led them around to the back of the house, opening some cellar doors and motioning for them to go inside. "Really...?"

"He works for Ookami." Belle shrugged and went inside. "The cellar's warded, so we should be fine down here."

"If you say so..." Emma gripped Killian's hand and descended, blinking as she adjusted to the lower light, and the much cooler temperatures. "Maybe this isn't so bad."

Killian grunted and looked around, noting the separate rooms and glancing at Belle. She nodded, so he went to one of them and pushed open the door, dropping their things inside. "We can leave early in the morning, right?"

"Yes. That would be the best plan." Belle nodded and went into the other room, followed by Rumple.

Killian sat on the bed and looked at Emma as she came to sit next to him. She leaned against him a bit and closed her eyes. "Stop worrying so much." She nudged him a little.

"Easier said than done, love."

"Well, try." She turned and grabbed his cheeks, pushing them a little and laughing a bit at whatever expression he gave her. "I'll give you some incentive." She kissed him.

Of course, with the way she was holding and pressing his cheeks, he couldn't do much else but make whatever face she molded him into. He must have looked ridiculous because she kissed him again, while laughing, and only let him go after another minute.


	71. Nightingale (22)

Unlike the other nights, when Emma heard that voice calling to her, and she drowned it out by keeping herself close to Killian, tonight was relatively silent.

Relatively, except for that one nightingale that kept singing, and it was loud enough to wake her up, even while sleeping in a cellar room.

She groaned a little and sat up, running her hand over her face and looking down at Killian. He continued to sleep, just like every other night. She was sure the other two were sleeping just fine as well. This bothered her, as it should. Whatever was doing this to lure her out was making sure she was the only one who could hear it.

She could at least ignore the voice, as it was usually nothing more than a whisper. This stupid bird was a lot louder. So much for this place being protected. Whatever was after her was absolutely following them. But why did it change now? She shook her head a little and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them as she sighed. The voice was there last night, but now it was just this nightingale. Unless... 

She strained her hearing a little, and there it was. The voice was still whispering her name, but the song of the bird was drowning it out. Okay, so maybe it was trying to help, but she certainly couldn't sleep if the thing kept singing loudly.

Killian groaned and opened his eyes. "...Someone shut that bloody bird up..." He mumbled and ran his hand up into his hair. 

Emma blinked. "You hear it?"

"I'm pretty sure the whole damned realm hears that thing..." He groaned.

She smiled, probably to the point of creepy, since Killian seemed a bit startled to see her react that way. His brows furrowed, but she shook her head and settled back down at his side, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. "No one else heard the voice I've been hearing, so I thought this might be something too, but if you can hear it, maybe it's not so bad."

Killian's arm settled around her and he grunted just slightly. "The voice hm? The one you said kept saying your name? So this is drowning it out?"

"Yes. I can't hear it when the bird sings." 

"Too bad it's too loud." Killian muttered, frowning even more when there was a soft knock at the door.

The man who owned the house opened it and poked his head in. "My apologies. I assumed you were awake." He brought in what appeared to be a small candle. "Lord Tsukiyomi's helper is a bit too zealous in her task." There were small tufts of what looked like cotton sticking in his ears. "My mistress just delivered this for you. I have given one to your friends as well. Keep this candle lit while you sleep, and the nightingales song will continue to drown out the nue, but you will not be able to hear much of it." 

Emma blinked, but got up and took the candle. "Really? This isn't some sort of trick?"

"My mistress is the grandest of all foxes. She would absolutely not forgive any injustice one of her followers did to another fox." He glanced at Killian and smirked. "Besides, I have had her bite my tail too many times to risk any worse punishment."

Emma opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but she decided against it and simply thanked the man instead. When he left, she put the candle down on the bedside table and lit it. Sure enough as the soft glow filled the room, the sound lessened until it was barely there.

"Should we trust it?" Killian blinked.

"It's a bit too late for that question now, isn't it? Besides, it works, doesn't it?" Emma settled back down and closed her eyes. "If he was going to hurt us, he would have done it by now. He wasn't lying when he spoke before."

There was a long pause before Killian nodded and kissed the top of Emma's head. "All right. Just try to get some sleep."

"I think that won't be a problem now."


	72. Candy (75)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Killian held the reins as he glanced at Emma. She was half turned to talk to Belle and Rumple as they say in the back of the cart. "We don't even know what exactly we need to do."

"True, but the book says that when dealing with a Nue, we should try to find a Baku, whatever that is." Belle shook her head and shrugged. "And our host yesterday told me that we may find someone who knows about those things in the southern port." 

"It's worth a shot." Emma rested her hand on Killian's arm. "He gave me some extra candles and some of these sweets that may help keep the voice away if there are no other sounds to drown it out at night." She held up a small bag filled with some sort of sugary candy. 

Killian just shrugged and grumbled a little as he kept his eyes on the road. He glanced at Emma again when she pulled one of the little candies out of the bag. It looked like a little star. Cute, but how effective could sugar be? She popped it in her mouth and blinked a little. 

"Are you all right, love?"

"It's like rock candy." She smiled a little and faced forward. "I haven't had any of that in years."

"Well, it's just as well." Rumple muttered. "Stuff's bad for you. Turns your tongue all sorts of colors...kids' stuff."

"Do you have an aversion to rock candy?" She turned back to look at the others again.

"I tried some once...nearly broke my tooth on it."

"Well you're not supposed to bite it." Emma laughed. 

"I didn't know that then." Rumple muttered again and crossed his arms. "Everything was too strange and too new. Electricity, mechanics...all sorts of things that should have been magic, but weren't. I didn't like it."

Emma laughed again. "I bet that would have been pretty funny to see. Henry and I laughed pretty hard the first time Killian tried to use the dishwasher."

"That bloody contraption is so annoying." Killian snapped. "Why the hell do you need a machine to wash dishes when you have a sink? Other than laziness?"

"Yup. Welcome to the world of the lazy." Emma patted his arm and settled in the seat again, but instead of facing forward, she was watching him. "The can opener was pretty funny too."

"Waste of time, that. I can just use my hook."

"And the phone?" 

"Well, at least that's convenient for when I want to contact someone, as I am not a scryer, but I rarely use it." 

"That's because you follow Emma around everywhere." Rumple chuckled.

"Yeah, and?" Killian shrugged. 

Emma laughed and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "At least you're an attractive stalker." 

"It's not my fault you insisted that I work with you." He grinned. "if anything, you follow me more than I follow you."

She shrugged. "Semantics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Throw-away topic! I could have done something else with this, but when it's this close to the end of the 101, it gets harder to make it all fit. ;)


	73. Windy nights (26)

They were less than half a day's ride from the port, but it was too late to risk traveling at night, so they stopped at a nearby village and rented rooms at the inn. 

And that's when the howling began.

At first it sounded like a pack of wolves, but none of the villagers sitting down in the tavern seemed concerned. One old man commented that it hadn't been this loud in at least a year, but he was otherwise unaffected.

Emma made the mistake of looking out the window. It was the wind making that noise. It was strong, but only plants and trees seemed to be affected by it. For a moment she worried about the cart and the horse, but Belle said they were secured at the stable. But that didn't stop her from being nervous.

She had been in a hurricane once, and the sound the wind was making reminded her too much of it. She shuddered a little and walked back to the table, sitting down next to Killian and looking down at the grain of the wood.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like the sound of the wind." There really was no point in trying to deny things anymore. She just didn't have the energy right now to pretend to be strong. So she didn't. And she was only able to let herself do that because he was there. 

"Oh." He rested his hand on her back and rubbed it a little. Such a simple thing, but it calmed her enough for some of the tension to leave her shoulders. "Do you want to go to the room then? We can shutter the windows if it makes you uncomfortable."

For a moment, she wondered how he could be so calm, but then she remembered the storm in Neverland, and how many of those he must have experienced in his time there. And it made her feel a bit stupid for being so nervous about a little wind, but the steady hand on her back made her realize she didn't need to feel that way. No one else would think that about her.

"Emma?" Killian blinked. "Do you want to go?"

"Oh yes, sorry. I was thinking." She smiled a little. 

"About?"

"You." 

"Ah. No wonder you were so distracted." He winked and helped her to her feet, leading her up the stairs and to their room.

The howling didn't diminish too much when he shuttered the windows and secured the inside panels, but that was okay. Emma sat on the bed and smiled a little at him. "I still have those candles, so at least that will be something..." 

He looked at her and nodded once, but the look on his face was almost unreadable. At least until he sat down next to her and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it before he spoke. "It's okay to be not okay with this. Are you nervous because of the baby?"

She blinked, but shook her head. She hadn't even thought of it. "Oh, no." She smiled a little. "Part of it reminds me of hurricanes I was in when I lived in the south, and part of it reminds me of that storm..."

"Ah. That." He grinned a little. "Well, it's okay. Just remember, we're on solid ground. There's no risk of you getting riled up and diving into the churning sea." He chuckled.

She probably would have gotten mad at the joking, or at least a little offended, but instead she smiled. She leaned in and kissed him and continued to smile. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"Do I? I fumble with that more than anything." He winked.


	74. Game (76)

The port was a lot quieter than Killian expected, but it was also a lot smaller than the ones he had ever been to. Everyone moved quickly, but oddly politely. No one shouted, or called out, or threw cases from one end of the dock to the other. It was a calm haste, and for someone like Killian, it was a bit unsettling. 

He followed the others as they walked along the docks and headed to some building Belle had mentioned earlier. he had to admit, he wasn't really listening to her explanation. He was too focused on Emma, as usual. She still seemed a bit shaken from the storm the night before, though he knew she was trying to force herself to be calm.

They entered some clothing shop. Belle spoke to the woman behind the counter, and after a gasp and some heated words, the woman led them into the back storeroom and moved a box, revealing a hatch in the floor. Belle thanked her and descended. Killian didn't exactly like the look of this, but since he was the last one down, there wasn't much he could do to protest. The hatch closed above and he heard the scrape of the box as it was replaced.

It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the low light, but they were standing in what appeared to be some sort of gambling den. Men were sitting around tables, playing some strange games he had never seen before. 

They all stopped and looked at the four strangers. The man behind the bar started to say something to them, but Belle spoke something in this realm's language and everything settled almost instantly. "This way." She said, leading them to a table in the corner where two old men and an old woman sat, apparently drinking more than their bodyweight, but not getting drunk.

"Care for a game?" One of the men said, looking up at them and arching a brow. "Oh. Foreigners." He tsked.

Belle put a piece of paper down on the table and slid it to him. "I was told to give this to you."

The man looked at the paper, looked at the four of them, then frowned. "Is this some joke?" 

Belle shook her head. "If you didn't believe it, I was told to show you this." She placed a small coin on the table. Killian leaned a little closer to see it, and he realized it wasn't a coin at all, but the pin he had seen on Uzume.

The man touched the pin and groaned. "Take a seat." He motioned to some empty chairs. Killian stood behind Emma's once she sat, resting his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her hand to rest over his, and he watched the others carefully.

"I am Suijin..." The man said, but his voice was low, so it didn't carry beyond their table. "This is Raijin" He motioned to the other old man, and then to the woman. "And Fuujin. If the heavenly mistress sent you, it must be important. Were you the ones who stopped Izanami?"

Killian's eyes widened just slightly. He recognized the names as three of the elements. "Emma did that..." He said, glancing down at the top of her head. 

"Oh." Suijin looked Emma over and arched a brow. "I suppose that makes sense. Such bright light shines within you. Your heart and your child."

"But there is something else." Raijin shook his head. "If you were sent to us, you have a problem beyond the light's control."

Emma nodded and spoke softly. "Izanami told me I was being tormented by a Nue she had sent to me once, but the Nue broke from her control."

The three whistled and shuffled some tiles around on the table. "A Nue is a dangerous thing." Suijin. "Too dangerous for us to just get involved."

"Play a game with us." Raijin continued. "Lose the game and leave."

"Win the game, and we will help you." Fuujin spoke, her voice sounding a lot younger than her face showed. She offered Emma a toothy grin. "Do you know how to play Mah Jong?"

Emma shook her head and looked at them. "It's on Henry's computer, but I don't understand it."

"I know how to play." Killian shook his head. "Would that be all right with you?"

The three exchanged a glance, but then Suijin nodded. "You may proxy." 

Killian kissed the top of Emma's head and whispered. "Don't worry love. I will win for you."


	75. Coin (77)

Suijin let out the kind of laugh a person lets loose when things couldn't get any worse. "You are so good, I would accuse you of cheating, but if that were the case, Raijin would have killed you by now." He chuckled a bit. "Who would have thought that a foreign prince would be a better player than the three of us."

Emma watched the game with an especially keen interest. She watched every move Killian made. She stared at every tile that was laid out, and waited for each word that was mentioned. This was nothing like the weird puzzle game on Henry's computer. It was all a bit too complicated for what she could have done, but here Killian was, playing like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Well, I am not exactly a prince." Killian chuckled as the game finished, his victory sealed. "And I visited many a port before settling in one place for a long while."

Suijin chuckled again and sat back in his chair, clucking his tongue a bit. "Well, you are a prince now, and a devious one at that. Fox."

Raijin grinned a little. "I would have taken him as a tanuki, but he's too honest."

"Funny. I've never met an honest pirate." Fuujin smiled and reached into her purse, pulling out a small silver coin and sliding it across the table to Killian. "Since you won, a deal is a deal. We shall help you."

Killian's finger brushed over the coin before he picked it up, handing it back to Emma. She blinked as she examined it. On one side was an image of a raging sea, clouds and lightning with fierce gusts of wind. The other, three characters she couldn't read. "Thank you..." She said, though she didn't understand it.

Suijin stood first, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Come with us. We shall fulfill our end of the bargain."

The group of them followed the three up the ladder, out of the shop, and down into some small alley. When they came out the other side, there was a small shrine. Suijin led them around to the back and opened a door, letting them all in.

It was impossibly large inside for such a small building. Emma wondered how anyone could possibly fit in there, but there she was, standing in the middle of a large room that reminded her of the rooms in Amaterasu's palace.

"Interesting..." She heard Rumple comment from the other side of the room.

"Finding the Nue is the easy part." Raijin sat on the floor and lit a pipe, looking at them and motioning for them to sit. Fuujin brought over a rather large bowl filled with water, while Suijin brought over a pouch of something. "It's finding the Baku that will be more difficult."

"The Nue you're resisting is too powerful for a lesser Baku. You need the best." Suijin pulled some small leaves and flower petals out of the pouch and dropped them into the water.

"And the best is very picky." Fuujin shook her head a little. Emma thought she started to look younger, but she wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"What is a Baku anyway?" Killian seemed to have no problem asking the question. Even Belle perked up a little. Perhaps it was something that wasn't in her book.

"Baku eat the bad dreams the Nue create. The more dreams they eat, the more power the Nue loses. When a Nue has no more dreams left, it dies." Fuujin spoke softly.

Emma definitely wasn't imagining it. The three of them were getting younger as they talked to them. She didn't know why that actually didn't surprise her. None of them seemed really old when they were playing the game. "So we need the best one to eat the Nue's dreams?"

"Yes." Suijin stirred the water a bit and watched the way the leaves swirled. "The Baku you need lives east of here, in a cave on the shore. He is a cranky old beast, so he will test you, but judging from what little we've gleaned from you four, you're all plenty powerful enough to pass his test."

"But we cannot tell you what kind of test you will perform. Sometimes he asks riddles. Others he tests physical strength. He will read you and decide." Raijin murmured, holding his hand against the glass of the bowl as Suijin stirred the water.

Fuujin breathed into the mouth of the bowl and smiled. "Normally he is in deep slumber, sending his children to eat the bad dreams. However, it looks as though you are in luck. He is awake, and he is waiting for you."

"How do you know?" Emma leaned forward a little, almost too much, so Killian had to grab her to keep her from toppling into the table.

"The leaves said so." Suijin shrugged and tilted the bowl. She didn't see any of the water that was in there before, and the leaves and petals were clinging to the bottom and sides in some sort of pattern. "Stay here the night. You will be safe, and the cave is only half a day's walk away. Once you have the cooperation of the Baku, you will not have to worry about the dreams the Nue will bring, as he will eat them before they hit you."

"Thank you..." Emma sat back and glanced at the others. She only looked back at the three when Fuujin stood. 

"I will get you some futons, but you will have to share this room. There are only so many places others can dwell in this tiny little shrine." She scurried out of the room. 

The other two men followed her out.

Killian shook his head and glanced at the others. "Well, I guess we rest once she comes back."

"Observant." Rumple muttered, shaking his head and watching the door the others went through, but Fuujin returned almost as quickly as she left. She set out the futons and smiled before leaving them again, shutting the door behind her.

Emma crawled into her futon and settled down. She glanced at Killian as if to tell him to do the same, so she smiled a little when he did. She turned a bit and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"Ugh." Again, Rumple seemed to only be able to mutter today, but it was much softer now that Belle elbowed him in the side.

"Rest up." She said. "All of us need our full energy for whatever test we need to perform tomorrow."

Emma nodded. "And I don't want to prolong this any more than I have to."


	76. Castles in the sand (70)

The walk to the Baku's cave was much more pleasant than Emma expected. It was almost entirely beach, and it was one of those nice kinds of beaches, with the perfect sand and the clear water. Although it was hot, the breeze was just about perfect, so she didn't even really feel the heat.

But when they arrived, the cave was depressingly empty. They checked every possible place for something, but it didn't even looked lived in. Emma sighed a little and sat down on the sand, watching the waves.

Killian sat next to her and glanced at her. "What would you like to do now, love?"

Emma turned her head to look at him. She spotted Belle and Rumple standing by the cave's opening, talking lowly as if to keep her from hearing. "Well..." She sighed and looked back out at the water. "I was planning on waiting."

"How long?"

"Until this thing shows up." She hugged her knees to her chest and shrugged. "Those three had no reason to lie to us. If they said the Baku lives here, it lives here."

"All right. Then we wait. I'll tell the others." He got up to do just that.

Emma kept watching the water as it rolled against the sand. The sun was just starting its descent, so they had at least two hours of daylight left. Maybe this thing only came around at night? Either way, she couldn't just go back.

And as if that was it, she remembered what Raijin told her: the Baku likes to test people. Perhaps this was a test to make them give up and go home? If so, what would be the best way to show that she had no intention of doing so? She looked around the beach and smiled. 

By the time Killian came back after talking to the others, Emma was already in the process of shaping piles of wet sand, humming a little as she worked.

"What are you doing?"

"Building a sand castle." She smiled, sand covering her pants, some of it streaked up her arms as she moved between the water-line and the place she was building.

"Why?" Killian stared at her. 

"Why not?" She shrugged and looked at him. "It's something to do while I wait. I haven't ever really built one before. Never really spend much time at a beach unless I was on a job, so..." 

He stared for several more moments before he moved closer. "How do you do it?"

"You've never done it either?" 

"Not really. I mean, I played in the sand as a lad, but...how does one build castles with it?"

"Well, it's not like we're going to build a real castle, but you just do this." She moved her hands and started shaping out the main part of the castle.

Killian watched before he reached out a hand to try to help her. She took it and showed him the right amount of pressure and the movements to make in order to keep from crushing all of it. "Is...this a normal thing?"

"For kids, sure." Emma smiled and started piling up more sand for a wall.

"And for us?"

"Why not?" She smiled at him. "When was the last time you really did anything like this?" 

"I don't think I ever did anything like this." He admitted, looking a bit sheepish.

"Me neither, so it's fine." She continued to work, and occasionally she glanced up to see Killian staring at the sand and concentrating like his whole life depended on it. She couldn't help it. She laughed, and he jumped, knocking off a piece he was just working on.

"Hey! Now it's broken!"

"I couldn't help it. Sorry." She shook her head and leaned over to kiss him in an attempt to wipe the pout of his lips. "It's just sand. You can rebuild it."

"Emma..." Belle called from by the cave. "You...should see this."

Emma blinked and looked over in her direction, and her eyes widened. "What the hell?" Standing just inside the cave was a strange animal. It looked like the cross between an elephant and a lion, and it's yellow eyes were staring right at her. Thick white hair curled around its head like a mane, and as it shook its head, two large tusks gleamed in the light of the setting sun.

"Well, it looks like you are quite a stubborn woman." The creature spoke with a heavily accented voice. It stepped out of the cave and stared at her for a bit longer. "You wish for me to help you with a Nue."

"Yes..." Emma stood quickly and dusted her hands off, brushing some of the sand off her pants as well. "We were told to seek you out."

"Yes. The stormy three sent you. I can tell by the coin in your pocket." The Baku shook it's head again. "Since you did not get discouraged by my lack of presence, I will at least hear you out. If you impress me, I will help you. Come. My cave is much safer than the beach is, and the sun will be dipping below the sea in a matter of minutes."


	77. Russian roulette (94)

Emma stood there while the Baku circled her several times. She tried to keep still, but she turned a little with every circle.

"Yes. I know." The Baku sat back and nodded his head a little. "Good luck."

"What do you mean good luck?" Emma blinked, and when she looked around, her eyes widened. There was no Baku, no Rumple, and no Belle. Just four Killians staring back at her. "What the hell?"

"One of us is real, love." One of them said.

Another shrugged. "You have to figure it out."

"It would be pretty uncomfortable for all of us if you get it wrong." A third chuckled. 

"And a bit embarrassing." The fourth grinned.

Emma sighed and looked at the four of them. So were these straight up illusions, or were they illusions over her friends? Did that matter if only one of them was the real Killian?

"So...do I ask questions? Start groping? What do I do?"

"Well, you could start groping, but all four of us might enjoy that too much." One winked.

"Speak for yourself. We wouldn't enjoy watching Emma grope someone other than ourselves."

"True. We would dislike that."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just stop talking." She looked them over as they all stopped. She walked to each one, looking at them for a moment before moving to the next one. Well, visually there was nothing telling them apart. She supposed questioning would be the best way. 

"Before you ask." One of them said. "We all know everything that's happened."

"We know about your not-fake engagement." Another said. 

A third nodded. "And the conversations we've had lately."

"As well as...other things." The fourth grinned and winked. 

"How far back?" Emma arched a brow. "The beginning of this? Or earlier?"

"Since the day we met, before the beanstalk." 

Emma crossed her arms and frowned. Of course this would be her test. Of course, the one thing she shouldn't have trouble with is the one thing she felt like she'd have the most trouble doing. Too much was at stake here for her to screw up. She looked between the four of them, the frown still there. She shouldn't touch them, and she couldn't ask them anything about any events that have ever happened. These illusions knew everything didn't they?

Or was there something? They knew everything about Killian, but only Killian would know everything about Emma. So she uncrossed her arms and sighed a little, looking down at the ring on her finger and toying with it a bit, twisting it back and forth.

She could feel their eyes on her. And they watched, even as she purposely dug her nail into her finger, in a way that none of them could see it, but it was painful enough for tears to come to her eyes. She bit her lower lip, as if trying to choke back her tears.

And there it happened. Three of them panicked, but one of them smirked. A slow, satisfied smirk that was something Killian did often, but Emma knew. This was her Killian. He could tell she wasn't really crying. Who better to know such a tactic than a pirate or a thief?

She launched herself at him, curling her arms around his neck and kissing him with such enthusiasm that his eyes widened and he made some slight whimper noise.

The other three disappeared, and their friends, and the Baku, were back, but Emma kept herself attached to Killian, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Congratulations." The Baku chuckled. "Who knew the real one wouldn't react to you crying."

"Fake crying." Killian chuckled. 

"Well, you have earned my help." The Baku shook its head. "So let us start our work."


	78. Cobwebs (69)

When Killian woke, he felt as though he just had the best sleep he ever had, though trying to remember the night yielded nothing. There were vague wisps of sleep, like cobwebs moving in the nonexistent breeze, but they were gone before they could form anything.

He vaguely remembered what the Baku told them before they took off their dream-warding pouches and slept. He figured it had something to do with the whole dream-eating thing, but he couldn't remember much about it. 

He supposed it was just as well. The less he had to worry about, the better.

As it was, they were already on their way back to the port. Emma seemed much perkier than she had been the past few days, which was good. She swung their arms a little as they walked, not once letting go of his hand, so sometimes he glanced at her at the awkward way she was swinging. 

And whenever he looked at her, she just looked back at him with a sly little smile. At least she seemed to be having fun? He offered her a little smile in return and turned his head back to the sand in front of them.

"It worked," she said after a few minutes, tugging on his hand a little to get his attention. "He ate the dreams."

"I figured as much. I can't remember much of anything between last night and this morning." He shrugged a little. "I'm guessing that is a good thing."

"I think so." She smiled and stopped swinging their arms in favor of moving closer, hugging herself to his arm rather than just holding his hand. "I just hope the rest of this ends soon. I want to get home..."

"Home as in your parents castle, or home as in Storybrooke?"

"Both?" She shook her head. "I'd really like us all to go back to Storybrooke, but I don't know how readily my parents will accept that..." She sighed a little. "But..."

"But that's where you want to be. You don't need to come up with any other reason than that." 

"I guess. We've been gone over a month. It's making me antsy. I've never felt antsy about being away from a place too long." She looked at him. "Have you?"

He shook his head. "Not until recently, no." He flashed a grin and turned enough to kiss her. "I'll blame you for that one."

"I think I'd be okay with taking that blame." She smiled and leaned against him again. "It'll be nice to get back, though... Everything here is too overwhelming. I just want to lay on the couch and watch movies all day."

Killian chuckled. "Oh?"

"After we clean all the cobwebs out of the apartment, of course." She sighed. "It's probably got mice by now or something."

He grinned. "Well, that's nothing compared to what you've been up against these past few weeks."

"That's true." She smiled a little, but straightened up as the port came into view. "The Baku said we should try to lure the Nue when we get there..."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Take a nap? I don't know."


	79. Crystal tears (56)

"That's it?" Emma blinked as they all sat around the table in the shrine. "How...wait, what?"

"Yes. It is rather anticlimactic, I suppose." The Baku grinned. "You took a nap. The Nue sent more dreams, I ate them all, and it kept sending them. Nue are very cunning when it comes to tricking their victims, but they are the stupidest when it comes to their own powers."

"So this thing...just thought its dreams were just vanishing, so it sent more?" Emma blinked.

"Yes. And then it came here to see where the dreams went, and I ate it, too." The Baku chuckled. "I could feel bad for it. It cried and cried, but I was quite hungry. I have not had such a strong Nue in a very long time. Delicious."

Emma arched a brow, and she glanced over when Killian laughed, but she turned back to the Baku. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, but was it really that easy?"

"It would not have been so easy if you had any other of my kind with you. I am the oldest. I can eat anything. The younger ones would not have been able to do it." The Baku chuckled again. "But I helped you, and I benefitted in return. Now I can brag to my kin about the Nue from Yomi. None of them will try competing with me again."

"So you helped us to boost your own ego?" Killian shook his head.

"My reputation is much better now than it was this morning." The Baku seemed to grin. It was hard to tell with its weird lion-elephant face. "They will build even more shrines to me now. For us, that is the greatest reward. Just ask the stormy three here."

"I have a shrine on most islands. It's very nice." Suijin said, seeming to come from nowhere. "Amaterasu has the most shrines. She is always grateful for it."

"Uh...huh..." Emma looked at them. "Well, thank you. I don't think I could have lasted much longer."

"Now, you must travel back to the heavenly mistress." Suijin nodded. "Tell her we are all well here. And she will give you her blessings to return to your land." 

"Oh. Before you go." The Baku pushed some small little crystals over to Emma. "Take these. These are the tears of the Nue. Give one each to Amaterasu, Izanagi, and Izanami. Keep the fourth for yourself."

"Why?" Emma took the crystals and blinked.

"For trophy. Also, when you have a crystallized tear of a creature from this realm, none of its brethren will go after you. It is essentially the most powerful token you can have from this kind of encounter."

"What about you?" Killian blinked.

The Baku laughed. "Let them come for me. I will eat them all."

That was it. They were all gone. Emma found herself sitting on the steps outside of the shrine, blinking. It would have seemed all so unreal if it wasn't for the four crystals in her hand.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Killian helped her up. "The others are waiting for us. Belle said something about hiring someone to take us back to the capital." He grinned and kissed the back of Emma's hand once she stood. "Shall we?"

"Yes...let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another shortie!


	80. Farewell (57)

Emma was never good at celebrations, especially ones centered around her. She thought she did her fair share of suffering through these things when her parents forced that engagement ball on her, but no. Here she was, sitting awkwardly at some low table, Killian at her side with his hand on her back in an attempt to keep her calm while the whole realm (or so it seemed) celebrated her.

Why? She didn't really do much. Sure, she talked down Izanami, but Killian calmed Izanagi, right? And it's not like she defeated the Nue, the Baku did that. She wouldn't have known what to do if it weren't for Belle and Rumple, so she wasn't sure why this was happening?

"The baby." Killian murmured into her ear. "They're celebrating your pregnancy." 

She turned to him and blinked. "How do you know?" 

"I overheard two of the servant girls giggling about it." He grinned, so she knew there was much more to what he was saying. Probably something about them having no problem making babies with such an attractive man.

She rolled her eyes a little. "It's only going to get worse when my mother finds out..."

"Perhaps we should wait until we return to Storybrooke to tell her the news then, so she won't invite all the realms to some sort of celebration."

"And so she won't force a quick marriage on us here..." She sighed and shifted a little to lean against him. "We can do that just fine at home. We don't need balls and big dresses and any of that, right?"

"Ah. You are a strange one. No 'fairytale' wedding for you?" He overemphasized that one irony with a laugh. "Perhaps a pirate's wedding would be more your style?"

"Then who's going to marry us, if the Captain's the groom?"

"A fair point." He grinned and kissed her quickly before grinning and rubbing her back a bit. "I suppose we'll have to rely on the priest. I guess this is a good a reason as any to meet him?"

"Oh." Emma tilted her head just slightly. "I suppose that's true. I haven't met him either, really. I've just talked with Blue and the other nuns..." She shook her head. "Well, either way, we definitely should do it there. At least then I can convince my parents that smaller is better."

"And you won't have to worry about being forced to travel through different realms hm?"

"True." Emma smiled slightly."I suppose the honeymoon will have to wait."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, you don't consider this one?"

She elbowed him lightly, but straightened herself up when Amaterasu knelt on the other side of their table. 

"Thank you, for the Nue's tear." She said with a smile. "My father is coming to pick up the one you left for him, as well as the one for Izanami. He will bring it to her himself, as he felt moved by your discussion, and he wishes to talk to her himself."

"That's something, at least." Killian grinned.

Emma nodded a little. "And thank you for all of your help."

"Oh no. You do not need to thank me. All I did was disrupt your life and pressure you into saving my realm." She smiled a bit. "But as an eternal thank you, you and your family are welcome here any time. I imagine you are quite anxious to return home, though, and I cannot say I blame you. I have never been away from this place for more than a day, and it was always so unbearable being away from home." 

Emma smiled. "I suppose I am a little anxious."

"Well, then let me give you this." Amaterasu reached behind her and pulled out a small package. She handed it over to Emma, smiling the whole time. "For you, for your husband, and for your baby. You do not need to open it here, as there are too many people drinking too much and may spill something on it."

"Thank you." Emma smiled. She watched the other woman bow and walk away again, and she glanced at Killian. 

He grinned. "Oh. I guess this is the first of many random presents you're going to receive?"

"Just wait until they force a baby shower on me, since I never had anything like that for Henry..." She shook her head and sighed. "I want to leave so I can see him as soon as possible... I want to tell him before anyone else."

"Of course. We will leave first thing in the morning."


	81. Kohl (62)

Killian watched Emma twirl the pencil between her fingers for a good ten minutes. The four of them were all sitting up on deck as they started the trip back, when Emma seemed surprised to find the thing tucked into her belongings.

While Killian noticed, he was at the helm, so walking over to talk to her wasn't exactly going to work, and when he tried to call for her, she ignored him. That wasn't normal, was it?

But it was Rumple who went over to her. "What do you have there, dearie?" He watched as she ignored him, too, so he snatched the pencil from her grasp. 

She blinked and jumped back. "What the hell, Gold? How did you get so close?"

"This." He held up the pencil. "is not something you should be playing with." 

"That's the pencil she got to defeat the Nue, but I guess we never needed it." Killian half leaned on the wheel to keep it steady as he tried to make sure he could hear everything.

"What?" Belle looked up from whatever new book she was reading. "A pencil can't defeat that thing. You know that now don't you?"

"Then why did Izanami give it to me?" Emma blinked, shaking her head and lifting her hand to her forehead. "Ugh. I have a headache."

Rumple tsked and held the pencil up by the very end, looking at it with narrowed eyes. "I see." In another moment, he lit the thing up, and as the small flame burned, Killian could swear he heard some sort of scream.

"What was that?" Emma's eyes widened.

"That was the sound of a piece of Izanami being burned to a crisp." Rumple shook his head as he held a bit of ash in his hand, curling his fingers over it to keep it from blowing away. "I will be back in a moment." Poof. He was gone.

Emma's eyes remained wide and she moved to Killian's side, her hand reaching up to touch his as it rested on the wheel. "What do you think that means?" She looked between him and Belle, but the other woman just shrugged. 

"Rumple will explain it when he gets back, I'm sure. There's nothing in my books about a kohl pencil housing someone's essence." She went back to her reading.

Killian sighed and steadied the wheel with his hook, lifting his hand to push some of Emma's hair out of her face. "Well, whatever it is, love, it's done now. It seemed to be doing something to you, but luckily the crocodile took care of it, hm?"

She looked up at him and nodded, leaning forward a little to rest her forehead against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head in an attempt to calm her down, but he could feel her trembling a little against him. "It's okay...Really."

"Yes. It's ok." Rumple poofed back. a little too close to them for Killian's liking, but he continued to try to console Emma as best he could with hook on the wheel. 

"So...What happened?" Belle looked up from her book again.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure, but I could feel her presence in that pencil. She knew Emma was with child. I wouldn't be surprised if she was planning on using something to possess the baby and live again." Rumple shrugged. "But Emma never used the pencil on the Nue, which probably would have bound that essence to her." 

Emma whimpered just slightly and pressed her face into Killian's coat. "I could have..."

"But you didn't." Rumple shook his head. "And she was trying to get you to use it, but she couldn't do anything with such a small influence. You spaced out. That's it. It wasn't even compelling you to write."

"You have quite a bit of magic in you, love. You probably instinctively protected yourself." Killian sighed and tried to comfort her. He'd like to think it worked, but even though her trembling stopped, she continued to hi de her face.

"Miss Swan." Rumple reached out and touched her arm. She jumped a little, but she lifted her head to look at him. "You are fine. I know you rarely trust my words, but I am being sincere. You were not in any danger because you never wrote with it. You were not in any danger because you have too much light for her to control."

Emma looked at him for a long moment. She nodded once and whispered a 'thank you' before she tucked her head against Killian again and sighed.

Killian exchanged a glance with Rumple before the other man went to sit by his wife. So he continued to try to comfort Emma, murmuring into her hair when she kept close. "Remember, beautiful. We're going home. Hm? You don't need to worry about things that are done. Worry more about the squeal of delight your mother will give when she finds out you're pregnant."

Emma groaned a little. "We need to make sure those two don't tell anyone."

"I'm sure you don't need to worry about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to aim for some longer chapters once they get back to the castle, and eventually Storybrooke. :)


	82. Ashes (98)

Emma sat on the bed with her back against the wall. It was still early, but Killian was already up and moving up on deck, checking things for the day's journey. Without Uzume, they had to rely on the natural wind, which, unfortunately, was not really in their favor this time around. Emma offered to help steer as she did on their little trip weeks ago, but Killian told her she needed to rest and remain calm.

Yeah, easier said than done. 

Even though Rumple had disappeared with the ashes of that pencil, Emma still felt uneasy. She had become too trusting. She so desperately wanted to believe in the good of people that she let it convince her than Izanami wasn't bad. And then it turned out that Izanami was only pacified because she thought she could possess Emma's baby and be reborn? That was so messed up.

Rumple did say he poofed back to the other realm and warned them, and Izanagi promised to reseal Yomi, but the damage was done. Emma's trust in others (except her closest friends and family) was once again shot. There were only a select group of people she wanted to be around. That wasn't too much different than before, but she knew she was going to become the Emma that she was when she first arrived in Storybrooke. The Emma that struggled with herself to let others in.

And it killed her.

She knew the majority of people in Storybrooke were good people. She knew people weren't going to be out to hurt her. She knew she could trust almost everyone (well, except for David's adoptive father, he was kind of a jerk, but no one had heard of him or seen him in months), but she wasn't sure she would.

"Damnit." She hit her head back on the wall. Not hard enough to hurt, but apparently hard enough that Killian stopped mid-descent and all but jumped from the ladder to rush to her side to check on her. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine." He looked at her. Of course he was right, and he knew it, which was always more infuriating. 

"I mean my head is fine. I didn't hit it that hard." Emma sighed and lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "I'm not fine otherwise. You're right."

"Of course not. You received a big shock yesterday." Killian turned his head and kissed her palm. "But you are safe now. We made sure of it. The ship is protected, and here." He handed her one of his rings. "The crocodile cast some spell on this to protect you from any lingering influence, especially since you clearly still feel unsafe."

Emma hesitated. She didn't know if she should take it, but at the same time, would Rumple really hurt her? She touched the ring and blinked. "Are....you sure?" 

"Well, I would let you keep it if you wanted." He half-grinned. "But it's definitely too big and flashy for you, hm?"

"Well, that too, but I meant the spell." She bit her lower lip and sighed, carefully pulling the ring from his hand and holding it up. "It's not..."

"As much as I am not the biggest fan of Rumplestiltskin, you have no reason to worry. You are his wife's friend, and the mother of his grandchild. He won't hurt you. Both Neal and Henry would never forgive him if he did, and you know he wouldn't be able to tolerate that."

She nodded slowly and unclasped the chain on her neck, allowing the ring to slide down it before she reclasped it again. It felt warmer than metal should feel, but she wasn't sure if that was because Killian always had a warm hand, or if it was the magic coursing through it.

"We will be back at your parents' castle in about two days. You should try to get as much rest as you can." Killian smiled a little and leaned over to kiss her. "You can stay down here if you'd like, or you can come on deck."

"I'll go with you." Emma murmured a little and took his hand, letting him help her up from the bed. "I think...it will help." She figured, if anything, the feel of the breeze would help her feel like the non-existent ashes would at least be carried away, even though she knew Rumple had taken care of everything.

"All right."


	83. Path of sin (3)

They arrived in the late afternoon. Emma clutched Killian's hand tightly as they walked up the path towards the castle. Belle and Rumple opted to stay in town for a bit longer to give Emma some time to reunite with her son and her parents, so it was just the two of them. 

They walked slowly, more due to Emma's pace than anything else. She recounted each incident that had happened since they left almost a month ago. What was she going to tell her parents? What was she going to tell Henry? Should she keep the conversation light? Should she just talk about how things worked out, or should she say everything?

Each step was worse than the one before it. While she wasn't regretting any of the decisions she made since coming here from Storybrooke, she was certainly unsure of where to go from here. The engagement. The pregnancy. The almost-possession. Did she wait until everything was settled? She did make Killian promise not to tell, and she knew he wouldn't, but should she just do it? Was it going to be like ripping off a bandaid, or was it going to be slow and agonizing torture?

"You needn't worry about anything right now, love." Killian said amidst the silence, almost as if he was reading her mind. And maybe he was. "All you need to do is hug your parents and your son, tell them you're back, and you're happy to be back, and leave it at that." He looked at her and smiled a little. "You don't have to explain anything to them if you don't want to."

"They're going to ask."

"Then I will answer them about our adventures, but just that. About saving the people, and about stopping your bad dreams. If that is all you wish for them to know, that's all I will tell them."

"How do you do it?" Emma stopped and looked up at him. 

"Do what?"

"Remain so calm? Here I am walking along this road, feeling like I'm on my way to my execution, and you're completely calm."

"I am only calm because you need me to be. Trust me, love, there is much I am nervous about, but talking to your parents about our trip is not something that causes me dread."

"Then what makes you nervous?"

Killian looked at her, and it looked like he was debating for a moment before shrugged. "Realistic or not, I am always nervous about you leaving me. I am nervous about telling your parents we actually are betrothed...and I am quite fearful of your father's reaction when he finds out you are pregnant." 

Emma blinked a little at him, but she smiled. "Yeah, he's probably going to be really mad." She hugged his arm a bit before she leaned up and kissed him. "But I won't leave you."

"Nor I you, but you are still nervous about it." Killian grinned and returned her kiss. "And you know that has nothing to do with whether you trust me or not, or whether I trust you or not. It's natural to worry about losing someone important to you."

She nodded. "I do trust you."

"I know. I also know that you're still fighting with yourself about who you can still trust and who you can't. But remember, love, none of the people you know and care about here are the same as the one evil woman who tried to hurt you. You have even become somewhat friends with Regina, so I know you will work it out."

"And you are somewhat sort of getting along with Gold." She nodded and started to walk again. "If you can trust him enough to help me after everything, I think I can get over these issues I'm having..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have gone very loose with this particular topic. ;) Oh well.


	84. Sake (81)

Killian watched the awkwardness increase by leaps and bounds. Emma stood there, clutching at his sleeve and clearly trying to keep herself calm. A few feet in front of them, Snow was antsy and clearly wanted to either pounce on Emma, or ask her a thousand questions, or both, but she was held back by David's firm grip on her arm. 

This went on for at least five incredibly long minutes before Emma let go of his arm and walked to her parents. He just stood back and watched the group hug that only got bigger when Henry barreled into the hall and latched onto Emma.

The family seemed to move as one entity as they moved from the hall into one of the nicer rooms. Henry seemed to refuse to let go of Emma, even as Regina entered and started speaking with them.

Again, Killian lingered and just watched, crossing his arms and chuckling lowly.

"What's so amusing about being shut out of the family conference?" 

Killian glanced over to the source of the voice, arching a brow at Robin's smirk. "What?"

"Teasing." The other man stood next to him and watched the group as well. "It's a bit off-putting isn't it?"

"I suppose." Killian shrugged a little. "I'm fine not being dragged into the hug fest." He chuckled again and glanced at Robin. "You sound like someone who has had the pleasure of getting sucked into it?"

Robin cleared his throat and shrugged a bit. "Maybe not such a large hug, but..." He grinned a little, and it made Killian wonder just what went on in the near-month they were gone, but he decided it was better not to ask.

"Killian, come here." Emma waved him over, so he offered a polite nod to Robin before walking to the group. Regina seemed to have enough of the talk, so she passed him, heading to fill the space next to Robin.

"What is it?" He blinked when Emma grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the group. She hugged his arm and smiled a little. "Emma?"

She shook her head a little. "Just wanted you here."

"That is so cute." Snow squealed a little, then whimpered when David elbowed her arm lightly. "What? It IS cute!"

"Sure." David rolled his eyes and frowned a little.

Killian arched a brow at him. "What's with the sour look? It's not very charming." He grinned slightly and gestured towards him with his hook. "Or are you just trying to hide the fact that you missed me so much?"

Henry laughed. "That's pretty accurate, actually." 

"Hey!" David pouted a little. "It is not!"

"Oh don't try to hide it. You kept musing out loud when they'd be coming back, and you seemed more concerned that you didn't have your friend to hang out with you than you were that your daughter was gone." Snow grinned.

"Emma can take care of herself!" David countered. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one saving everyone all the time like she always is." He stuck his tongue out. 

"So you have more faith in her than in me, Mate?" Killian pouted. "I'm wounded."

Emma shook her head. "I appreciate the notion, but I'm not that amazing..." She smiled a little. "Killian was definitely helpful."

"Helpful?" He pouted again. "I was more than helpful."

"Yes yes. We can talk about your bravery and heroism later." Emma looked at him and shook her head a little. "But for now, I would like to go get changed. You should change too hm?"

Killian blinked, but he nodded once. If Emma needed an out, he was more than happy to help with that. "Yes..." 

Emma smiled and lifted her hand to Henry's hair, ruffling it. "We have a lot to talk about hm?"

"Yep!" 

She smiled again and stepped away from the others, still hugging Killian's arm, so she tugged him along with her. It wasn't until he was sure they were alone that he saw her deflate a little. "What is it?"

"Just tired from being so smiley." She shook her head and let go of him only to push open the door to their room, closing it behind him once he entered. "I didn't seem nervous, did I?"

"No. You seemed perfectly fine." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Were you nervous?"

"Yeah. I was afraid I'd slip up, and I felt it getting there, so that's why I called you over. Is that okay?"

"Of course, love." He smiled and lifted his hand to her cheek. "You know you can call me to do anything. And I will gladly do it, for your sake." He leaned in and kissed her. "Anything."

"Well, right now, anything is going to have to consist of letting me cut the circulation off in your arm when we're around people."

"Well, just don't kill it. I would be devastated if I lose my one good hand." He grinned. "So would you, though at least I'd still have my tongue and my--" 

She pushed him lightly and went to the wardrobe. "Pervert."


	85. Vin rouge (90)

Dinner. 

This was it. This was the big test. Could Emma make it through dinner without setting anyone off?

It turns out that no, she couldn't. Dinner hadn't even really been served and Snow was already eyeing her suspiciously. She suspected that it had something to do with the fact that Emma hadn't once taken a sip from her wine glass. Normally she would have been so annoyed or anxious or something that she would have finished half of the glass before the soup even came. But no. Not now. Now that she was aware she was pregnant, drinking was out of the question.

And Snow definitely noticed. She watched Emma like a hawk, taking note of every sip of water she drank, how many times that glass was refilled, and how untouched the wineglass was.

Emma smiled at her, trying to make herself seem as innocent as possible, but she wasn't sure it was of any use. At least until Killian leaned over and whispered into her ear. "The next time she looks away, love, I'll switch glasses with." He kissed the side of her head, apparently making it look like he was just being affectionate.

So he had noticed too, and so they talked, and recounted their adventures, or at least the super-abridged version anyway. They answered questions, and told Henry a few stories, and there. Snow looked at David to say something, and the switch was made.

When she looked back, Emma had Killian's half-empty wineglass to her lips, pulling it down and placing it before her as if she had just taken a drink, and the suspicious look seemed to melt away.

"Is everything good?" Snow asked, smiling brighter now that she didn't seem to be overanalyzing the situation.

"Yes, thank you." Emma nodded once. "We haven't been able to eat food like this in a long time." She shrugged. "Going out for Japanese is good once in a while, but it was getting difficult for the two of us to eat rice every day."

"Is that what that place was like?" David arched a brow. 

"It was weird. It was like stepping into one of those old samurai movies. Obviously they didn't call themselves that, but I'm pretty sure that land is where Japan gets their legends."

"Just like China gets their legends from Mulan's home?" Henry asked, his interest completely piqued.

"I guess so." Emma smiled at him.

"And everything is okay now?" Snow's forehead creased. "No more strangers rushing in here needing you?"

"I hope." Emma sighed a little. "But...Killian and I were talking, and we'd really like to go back to Storybrooke soon. I mean, Henry will need to start school again in about a month, and I wouldn't mind getting back to my daily routine..." 

The silence after her statement was heavy and awkward. Emma looked at her parents and sank into her chair a little. She remembered the arguments the two of them had over staying in Storybrooke or trying to get back here, and now that they were here, she was worried that the argument might start all over again.

"Sounds good."

When David broke the silence, she breathed, gasping a bit for air, not realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time. "Really?"

"Yes. Your mother and I talked about it, and while I insisted on coming back here because this is our home...Storybooke is our home too." David grinned. 

"Besides, your father realized how much easier it will be to take care of the baby in Storybrooke than it will be here."

"And we can always visit." David nodded. 

"So you're all okay with going back?" Emma managed a tiny smile. She couldn't even begin to explain how relieved she was to hear that. When her parents nodded, she smiled more. Even Regina, who had been silent this whole time, nodded a bit. 

"I think it would be best for Henry, too." She said, smiling a little and resting her hand on the boy's head.

"And Robin said he'd come with us! He wants to see what Storybrooke is like!" Henry grinned, and the blush that came to Regina's cheeks definitely wasn't lost on anyone.

"Good." Killian grinned and settled back. "When shall we go? I will need to make sure my ship is ready for another trip through the glowing green maelstrom."

"The sooner the better..." Emma murmured and glanced at him. 

"Hm. Are you in a rush, Emma? You said we still have a month until Henry goes back to school." Snow's suspicious look was back. "Is there another reason?"

It was Henry who chimed in this time. "I told her I miss my friends." He smiled a little at his grandmother. "When I went to get mom and Killian for dinner...we talked a little bit, and I said I like it here, but I miss being home. She's just looking out for me."

Emma relaxed a little. Although she hadn't told Henry exactly what she had to tell him, she did say she had something really important to talk to him about, that it was important that the three of them talked alone after dinner. He must have put the pieces together himself. He was usually pretty good at that. "Yes. I think it'll be good for Henry to get some time in with his friends before the seriousness of school starts up, don't you?"

Snow nodded once. "That's true. And I do need to set up my classroom now that I won't be on maternity leave." She glanced at David. "How soon can we get everything settled?"

"I can probably get it all done by the end of the week." David shrugged. "I'll need some help if we want to be sure it's all set."

"It's settled then. I will start the preparations on the ship tomorrow, and that way she'll be ready whenever you are." Killian grinned and leaned over to kiss Emma's cheek again. "And you can help me."

"Oh boy." Emma rolled her eyes a little, but she smiled.


	86. Vanilla (93)

"Here." Henry handed Emma a mug and smiled a little. "I know it's not hot chocolate, but Mom and I found a pretty good replacement using vanilla." 

"Thank you." Emma took the mug and breathed in the steam. She sat on Henry's bed, her legs tucked beneath her, and she watched Henry bring a mug to Killian, too. 

She waited until he shut the door and settled on the bed next to her, holding his own mug. "So...what was all of that about?" He asked before she could even say anything. 

Emma glanced over at Killian and smiled just a little and looked back at her son. "Remember when I told you that our fake engagement isn't fake?" She smiled a little. "You weren't very shocked."

"I just assumed it would happen eventually." He looked at her, and he seemed to be studying her a lot more than usual. "Are you pregnant?"

Killian sputtered from where he was standing by the window. He coughed a little and put the mug down. 

"Yes." Emma looked at Henry, and for a moment her insecurities came back. She clutched at the mug a bit more to keep her hands steady. 

"Oh. Cool." That was it. A simple acceptance. She didn't know whys he expected anything different, since it was Henry, and this is how he tended to react to everything. He looked at her again, and he shifted from the quick acceptance to the wide-eyed curiosity. "When is it going to happen? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Am I not supposed to tell anyone?"

"If you could keep it from your grandparents until your mother is ready to tell them, lad, it would be helpful." Killian had recovered from his coughing fit and was now standing close to the bed. "We want to wait until we're back in Storybrooke."

"Oh. So that's why you were weird. I figured something was weird, like you two got married in that other place or something." Henry smiled. "I won't tell. Oh. I did tell Mom about you two being engaged. Sorry."

"No, Henry, it's okay. You don't need to keep secrets from Regina if you don't want to. Regina's not going to tell anyone anything." Emma smiled a little. 

"No. She laughed and thought it was great that Grandma and Grandpa had no idea." Henry grinned. "She'll probably think this is even funnier."

Emma smiled and reached out to smooth his hair a little. "Yeah? Well that's good. Thank you, Henry." 

Henry smiled. "It's cool. But we're going to need a bigger place aren't we?" 

"Not just yet. Babies are small." Emma smiled a little. "But I'm going to need your help, okay? I know it's probably going to be difficult for you, and me, because of..." She shook her head a little. "But let's do this together okay? With Killian obviously, but let's be a family."

Henry looked at her, blinking once before he shook his head. "You don't have to worry about how I won't feel. I'm not going to be jealous of the baby." He smiled a little and took Emma's hand. "You gave me my best chance, and Mom did treat me well when I was a baby." 

"Thank you."

"Now you get to be a big brother." Killian grinned. "So you're going to have some more responsibilities, like playing more, and watching more of those silly films you made me sit through." 

Henry laughed. "I can do that." 

"Good." Killian grinned. "Because I'm not sure I can sit through too many of them, especially the ones that supposedly have me in them." 

Emma smiled a little and watched them for a moment before she stood. "Thank you, Henry." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. 

"Make sure you tell me as soon as you find out if I have a sister or a brother, so I can prepare." Henry smiled. 

"You'll be the first one we tell, kid." Emma smiled.


	87. Sword dance (58)

Apparently Killian's idea of Emma 'helping him' meant sitting on deck with some water and a parasol and watching him scramble about, preparing the Jolly Roger for their trip home. Not her definition of helping, but she wasn't going to complain, especially given the state that he was in: jacket off, shirt open, pants tight as he moved back and forth, a thin layer of sweat forming on his brow.

She could get used to this.

"Killian, take a break." She said when he paused for a moment in his running around. "Really. You don't have to rush to get it all done today."

He looked at her and grinned. "I know that, darling, but the more I get done now, the less I have to do later, which means we can sneak out and play while everyone thinks we're working."

"Your work ethic is amazing." Emma rolled her eyes. "No, seriously. Come rest. You look really hot, and watching you is making me hot." 

He chuckled and sat down next to her, taking the water she offered him and drinking it. "Thank you" 

"Hm." Emma took out her handkerchief and gently dabbed the sweat off his brow. He grinned at her, so she smiled in return. "What is it?"

"It's nice to be pampered by the princess." He grinned and kissed her when she pulled her hand back.

"Don't get used to it." She grinned a little in reply. "I won't be able to pamper you beyond cussing you out for doing this to me." She motioned to her stomach, not that she was showing yet. 

"Can't say I'd feel bad for such a pleasurable night." He winked and settled back, laying with his hand behind his head as he looked up at her. "Do you?"

"I don't think either of us felt bad doing that." Emma looked down at him and held the parasol just right to block the sun from his face. "But you do know that right now I feel utterly ridiculous like this, right?"

"Do you have that sunscreen stuff?" He arched a brow. "No, right? So you need to protect yourself from the sun."

"This wasn't a problem before." She poked his chest a bit. "Why the sudden concern now?"

"Because I'm one hundred percent positive that your mother sent someone to follow us and spy on us while we work." Killian turned his head just slightly in the direction of the dock. Sure enough, there was a man sitting on a barrel, 'looking' at a map. "So if you're not working, which he is sure to report to her, then at least you can look like the proper princess while it happens hm?" He chuckled.

"Oh. That's stupid." Emma shook her head. "In that case, shouldn't I work so she doesn't get suspicious?"

"No." Killian sat up and kissed her again, grinning against her lips and whispering. "Let me show off for my betrothed, hm? Besides, if that man is going to report to your mother, chances are he's also going to report to the whole tavern later tonight." He lifted his hand and twisted his fingers into his hair. "And what good would it do if the soon to be prince consort made his princess bride work his ship?" 

"Oh? So this is all about your reputation?" Emma laughed a little and pushed his shoulder lightly. "Well, I can't say I mind watching you." 

"You minx." Killian grinned and kissed her one last time before he hopped up and continued to work.

Emma watched him, but occasionally stole a glance at that man. Sure enough, when neither of them had their heads turned in his direction, he was staring at the two of them. She rolled her eyes a little. Leave it to her mother to worry unnecessarily, or to think something was wrong enough to send a spy.

"Killian." She called up. "I'm going to get something to eat." She grinned a bit when he looked over at her with a rather confused expression, but she was sliding her hand over the sword he had left at her side as he worked. "Is that all right?"

He grinned. "Quite. Get me something too, would you love?"

Emma nodded and stood, folding the parasol up and putting it down, picking up the sword and tying the sheath to her belt. She walked off the ship, smirking at the way the man held the map up to try to make himself look unobtrusive. So she walked by him and turned to leave the docks. She ducked behind a stack of crates and waited until the man's attention was on Killian again before she moved.

The blade was against his throat before he could even turn his head to see her. "Hello there." She smirked when the man tensed. "See something interesting?"

"O...Oh...Princess!" He dropped his map, but he otherwise didn't move. "So...so surprised to see you here."

"You mean 'so surprised that you noticed me and snuck on me with a sword' right?" Emma arched a brow. "So...spying for my mother or for yourself?"

"It's..." He gulped a little when she pressed the blade close enough to push the flesh in, but not enough to cut it. "Y...Your mother."

"Excellent. Go back and tell her that we're just fine without her protective eyes." She stepped back and picked up the man's map, looking it over and laughing at it. It wasn't a map at all, but a list of things to watch for, so she tucked it into her pocket and pointed her sword at the man. "Better yet, don't. Don't report back to her at all. She'll still pay you, probably more than she originally agreed to once I'm done talking to her." 

The man stared at her with wide eyes. "Y..Yes...Of course." 

Emma handed him a coin. "Here. A drink on me for scaring the piss out of you." She grinned. "Apparently my mother didn't tell you what kind of princess I am. I'm not good at being polite and pretty. Go."

The man scrambled away, and Emma turned back to the ship. "That solves that problem." She sheathed the sword again and returned to her spot on deck. "I don't have to hold that stupid umbrella anymore, do I?"

"No love, I think you're just fine." Killian grinned.


	88. Street scene (65)

"Is this really the best course of action?" Killian's protests were only half-hearted as he followed Emma into the tavern. "You know you can't—"

"I'm not going to, but we can at least make it look like I am." Emma shook her head. "Did you see this?" She held the paper up close to his face and pointed somewhere into the middle of it. "'17: Tell me how much Emma drinks.' Seriously? She's still hung up on that because I didn't drink any of the wine at dinner?"

"The switch we made was quite good. There is no way she saw it, so she must think you drank at least a little."

"But not enough, apparently, so I'm going to drink up and enjoy it." Emma walked to the counter and leaned against it. When the barkeep came over, she dropped a small bag of coins on the counter and leaned in. "How convincing can you be in serving me something without alcohol in it?"

"Eh?" The barkeep looked confused, looking at her, at Killian, and at the money. "The most I got is water..."

Killian rested his hand on Emma's back and leaned in. "Listen, mate. I'm sure you know exactly who we are." When the barkeep nodded, he continued. "Well, Emma here is being followed. We confronted the man out by the docks, but we're not sure what else he might do." He dropped his voice. "So we'd like to put on a ruse. If he thinks we're drunk when we leave, he may come out, and we can deal with him accordingly. You understand yes?"

The barkeep nodded. "Yes. It's a strange request, but I will help." He glanced around the tavern before motioning to a table by the windows. "Not many people sit there, and I will fill some empty bottles and have one of the wenches bring them over." 

"Good. Thank you." Emma smiled and walked back to that table, sitting down and waiting for Killian to do the same.

"So...Why?"

"I told the guy to get a drink on me. He is in here." She glanced to one of the corners. "Over there. I told him not to report to my mother, but..." She slid the paper over to him. "'23. If Emma catches you, agree to whatever she says and report to me.' So..." 

"Ah." He looked at the paper and chuckled. "Thirty things hm? Well, now that's overbearing even for your mother. Though some of these are ridiculous. Let her know if we argue? If you or I fall asleep?"

"How much I laugh or don't laugh. If I look sick, if we kiss. Everything. Part of me wonders if she's been possessed." Emma shook her head and folded the paper back up, tucking it into her pocket as the bottles and mugs were set on the table. "So let's get 'drunk' hm?"

Killian laughed. They drank the water. They laughed, and they talked about plans. At one point Emma was in his lap, and they mimicked some of the other couples, nuzzling and kissing. There was some giggling on Emma's part, and after a while, and some empty bottles, they were up. They stumbled pretty convincingly, but then again it was easy for Killian to do that with Emma leaning on him the way she was. 

But Emma's plan had worked. By the time they were halfway out of town and heading back to the castle, they were stopped by Emma's parents. Of course. Someone had let it slip that the two of them were getting drunk, and of course word travels fast.

"What the hell are you doing?" David was frowning, his arms crossed. Snow mimicked the pose, and she definitely looked angrier than David did.

Emma looked at them and laughed. She clutched at Killian's arm and pointed at her parents, mock whispering. "Look honey....it's my parents. We're in trouble now." She laughed again.

"Emma, you're a princess. You can't be behaving like this." Snow started, but she blinked when both Emma and Killian shot her the nastiest glare they could muster.

"So?" Emma straightened up and frowned at her mother. "You are a princess. I might be your daughter, but I am not the princess you keep pushing on me."

"Emma." Snow started, glancing around. "We'll talk at the castle."

"Why? Are you worried that I might embarrass you?" Emma pulled the list out of her pocket. "You should have no problem with this since now you won't need someone to spy on us."

"What? Snow, what did you do..." David took the list, his eyes wide as he read it. "What is this?"

Snow sighed and shook her head. "It's not what it looks like. I was worried about you! You were acting strange yesterday...and..."

"Then talk to me!" Emma clenched her fists at her sides. "We're adults. Talk to me like a damned adult. Don't stare me down at dinner, and don't send some guy to spy on me!"

Snow looked at her then turned to David, but he was looking over the list and frowning. She sighed again and looked back at Emma. "But if I ask you what's wrong, you say nothing. You brush it off. Something is clearly wrong..."

"If you ask me what's wrong and I say nothing, don't push me. Don't pressure me to tell you. Sometimes I need time to work things out on my own, or I need time to think about what to say or how to word things. Even now, you're being overbearing. Killian and I got fake drunk because I knew you would come running down here, and here you both are, ready to guns blazing, ready to tell me that I'm not behaving appropriately."

"Emma..." Killian rested his hand on her back. He knew there was no use in trying to get her to calm down, since she was apparently ready to fight, but he could at least try to let her know he was here to support her.

Snow looked at her, and from what Killian could tell, the apologetic look on her face was absolutely genuine. "Emma, I was really just worried...You're not acting like yourself..." She hugged herself a bit as if she were waiting for the backlash. Killian felt bad for her, and even David looked more worried now than upset.

"Of course I'm not myself." Emma shook her head. "I got tormented by some dream monster, went to the underworld, and my baby almost got possessed by some goddess of death! Who could be the same after that?" When she stopped talking, her eyes widened almost as much as her parents' eyes widened.

"Your...baby?" David managed. "You're pregnant?"

Killian glanced off to the side, hoping to avoid any nasty look he could have gotten for this. He rubbed Emma's back lightly. She was probably kicking herself for letting that one slip, but what was done was done.

"Emma..." Snow was in tears, but she was smiling, and she moved quicker than anyone really expected, pulling Emma into her arms. "Oh...that's so wonderful!"

Emma's arms stuck out a bit before she slowly brought them up to hug Snow in return. "We...decided to wait until we were back in Storybrooke to tell you, but..." She shook her head a little. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just..."

"No. Emma." David gently placed his hand on one of her arms, since she was still hugging her mother. "We all screwed this one up. We should have respected your space a bit more, and we should have understood that we were being too overbearing. It's difficult for us too, you know." He smiled a little. "With Ruth being born, we've been thinking too much about how we missed so many things with you."

Emma sighed a little. "No...I shouldn't try so hard to keep things to myself." She slowly stepped back from the hug, but Snow still held onto her hand. "I'm sure Killian disapproved of it, but he's too nice and goes along with my crazy whims."

Killian chuckled a little. "Well, it's not like we weren't already hiding our real betrothal." He laughed a bit when Emma elbowed him lightly. "What? I'm pretty sure the baby news is way more substantial. Why not get it all out now?"

Snow laughed and more tears slid down her cheek. "All of this is good news..." She lifted her other hand to Emma's cheek. "We should support each other. This is the second but first time for both of us...Let me help you okay?"

Emma nodded a little. "Okay..."

"And Henry knows?" David blinked. "How is he with all of this?"

"The lad's very relaxed about it. He comforted Emma last night when she told him." Killian grinned. "I think he's excited about being a brother."

"Good." David nodded. "Though...that other stuff concerns me. Emma, are you really okay?" 

Emma blinked, but she nodded a little. "Yes...I think so." She glanced back at Killian.

"It was definitely difficult. Emma was having such horrible nightmares, but it turned out that this death woman sent a creature after her to lure her closer. When she pretended to help us, she was actually trying to possess our child. So she must have sensed it..." Killian shook his head. "Rumplestiltskin handled that bit quite well, and the dreams were taken care of by some strange creature."

"I see." David nodded a little. "Well, as long as you're okay." 

Emma nodded. "I am." She smiled and wiped some tears off her own cheeks, seeming slightly startled that they were there in the first place.

Killian rubbed her shoulder a bit and kissed the back of her head. "But, that is why we want to return sooner rather than later."

Snow nodded slightly. "Well, let's go back and get some rest, and tomorrow we can work on that okay?"

"Okay." Emma took her hand again and started to walk with her. 

David lingered a little behind them, glancing at Killian before he clapped his hand on his shoulder and grinned. "If Emma didn't love you so much, you know I'd kill you for getting her pregnant, right?"

Killian chuckled. "You would miss me too much, mate."


	89. Snowdrop (35)

"Tell me again, love. Why does your father have a crown of snowdrops on his head?" Killian leaned over and whispered as they finished up their breakfast. He kissed her quickly when it looked like her parents weren't looking.

"The same reason you would if I didn't accidentally drop mine on the way here." Emma grinned at him. "Apparently that was our mother-daughter-baby bonding time this morning out in the garden while we waited for food..."

"Well, then I thank you for accidentally allowing me to uphold my image." He chuckled and sat back in his chair a bit. "How did it go?" 

"I guess it went okay. It's a little awkward after I blew up last night, but..." She shrugged a bit. "Do you have to make any more preparations before we go?"

"No. I finished everything yesterday. I'm all yours, princess." He grinned a bit. "Completely at your mercy, just don't make me regret my availability later."

"Oh. Good. You can help me convince Henry that no, he can't bring back an entire arsenal." Emma glanced across the table. David was still sitting there with the flower crown resting on his head, though it had move some and was hanging a bit crookedly. "Someone told him he could have any sword he wanted. And bow. And dagger. And whatever the hell else Henry thinks he can take." She said just loudly enough for her father to hear and look over.

He looked a bit sheepish. "At least I said no to the horse?" 

"You're no help. Between you and Robin, Henry's going to fill the apartment with weapons when we have to figure out how we're going to fit a baby in there." Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Well, you could get a house?" Snow blinked a little. "Wouldn't that be a good idea since Robin and his men are coming back with us?"

"All of them?" Killian arched a brow. "Why? Do they dislike it here?" 

"I think it's more of an issue of who's coming with us than a dislike for this place..." Snow grinned a little. "But Henry told Robin all about the forest in Storybrooke, and the hunting shows, and the toys for Roland..." 

"Of course he did." Emma shook her head a little. "Well, I'm not sure about a house just yet..." 

Killian grinned. "It's a bit permanent for two people who are used to not staying in the same spot for too long hm?"

"You were in Neverland for hundreds of years." David looked at him, his stern expression completely ruined by the flowers on his head. "How is that not staying in the same place for too long?"

"Ah. But remember, almost all of that time was actually on the sea. So it's not like we anchored up and stayed somewhere for a while. Pan would never have allowed that." Killian frowned just slightly. 

"It's just too permanent right now." Emma shook her head and rested her hand on Killian's arm to try to calm him down. "Not that we plan on leaving, that's not it at all, but right now, I think the apartment is the most comfortable place for both of us..."

"Especially now that we've moved out and Killian's no longer sleeping on the floor?" Snow grinned. 

"That helps." Killian's sour expression faded. "And I did just get the hang of using that stove."

"Oh? You cook? That's more than David tries to do."

"Hey! I cook!"

"Warming up a ready-made meal in a skillet is not cooking, dear." Snow patted his arm. "Neither is making macaroni and cheese."

Killian chuckled when David pouted. "I wouldn't call my food preparation cooking either, but I can make soup, and I baked chicken once. Though it took a while to air the smell of burnt meat out of the curtains..." 

Emma shook her head a little. "That wasn't your fault." She looked off to the side and cleared her throat before she smiled a little. "But yes, I think it's time for us to go find Henry and convince him to pick something that won't cut anyone..." She stood and looked at Killian.

He got up when she did and nodded. "I don't know how much help I'll be, considering..." He waved his hook a bit and chuckled. "But I will do my best to undo the damage Dave's done."

"Well, anything is better than spoiling him too much." Emma shook her head and pulled Killian out of the room.


	90. Clock (99)

The first thing Emma did when she opened the door to the apartment (and put her stuff down on the floor with a loud thud) was walk into the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker. There was no way she was going to do anything else, and she knew one cup of coffee wouldn't do any damage. After all, she had gone without it for a while, so surely it had to be okay.

Killian chuckled and watched her, bending a bit to pick up the things she carelessly discarded on the floor, bringing them to the bed to be sorted out and put away. Henry was already on the couch, flipping through the channels as if he hadn't just spent time in a place where there wasn't even any electricity. 

"Don't go overboard, Henry." Emma leaned against the counter as she waited, somewhat impatiently, for the machine to heat up. "I don't need to hear half-second snippets of every show in existence."

"Sorry. Habit." Henry grinned and settled on one channel. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Hm?" Emma looked at him. 

"For dinner. We have no real food, right?"

"Granny's?" Killian called from behind the curtain around the bed. "I mean, your parents already planned a welcome back party for everyone...I'm not sure how they managed that, but..."

Emma laughed a little, pulling her mug close and breathing in the steam. "Sounds fine to me. But no telling anyone I'm pregnant."

"Ruby will smell it, I'm sure." Henry laughed. "Maybe we can distract her with aunt Ruth." 

"Or we can convince her to keep it a secret. She still owes me for some pretty embarrassing moments a few months ago..." Emma sat down next to Henry and looked at the TV. "I never thought I would miss this thing."

"Yeah..." Henry laughed a little. "I know it's not going to be fun going back to school soon, but at least I can play my games." 

"Soon? Don't you still have a while?" Emma blinked.

"You didn't count the days we were gone, did you?" Henry looked at him. "It's been almost two months, Mom." 

"What?"

"Yeah, it's August, see?" He pointed to the clock, and sure enough the flashing digital font screamed 8 03. 

Emma's eyes widened. Maybe she hadn't been paying attention as much as she thought she had. "Then, you do as much playing as you want." She ruffled his hair a little. 

Killian blinked when he came from behind the curtain, dressed in jeans and a black shirt, much like he wore before they left. When Emma looked at him and Henry whistled, he grinned. "What, it was too hot for the leather. It's definitely warmer here than it was when we left."

Emma shook her head and put her now empty mug down. "No no. You look good." She looked at him and smiled, but she quickly turned to Henry. "You should put your things away and change, hm? We'll head to Granny's in a little bit."

She waited until he scrambled up the stairs to stand and grab the mug to bring to the sink, but not before she stopped in front of Killian and gave him quite an impressive kiss, her free hand resting on his chest. And as she slipped past him, she whispered," Really good..."

He chuckled and turned his head in her direction. "You can expand on that once Henry's spending the night at Neal's or Regina's hm?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it."


	91. Deceit of the senses (47)

"You're sure?" Killian looked at Emma, slightly concerned when she only ate a little of her burger and pushed the plate in front of her. 

"It just doesn't taste the same..." She said quietly. She didn't want to alarm anyone, and she definitely didn't want Granny thinking the burger was bad.

"Mine tastes normal." Henry blinked. "And the fries are good. You ate all of those, right?"

Emma smiled a little when Henry scooped some of his fries onto her plate. "Thank you. I just...With you I couldn't eat chicken for months...This time it seems to be beef."

"You ate beef in the forest, love, and you seemed to have no problem then." Killian blinked. "The cheese maybe?"

"Maybe..." Emma ate another fry and smiled. "You guys can split it if you want. I feel bad not being able to finish it."

"I'm saving room for the big cake Granny made." Henry grinned. 

Emma smiled a little, and opened her mouth to reply when Ruby slid into the booth next to Henry and switched Emma's plate with another one. On it were one or two bite sizes of different foods: chicken, steak, and some vegetables. "What?"

"You knew I noticed as soon as you walked in." Ruby said quietly. Granny figured it out too, you know. Nothing gets by her." She rolled her eyes. "Snow couldn't eat burgers either, so maybe these will help. If not, tell me. We'll find something."

"Thank you...And Ruby..."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us until it's not a secret anymore. Then we'll talk all about how I knew it was going to happen." She winked and took the other plate back to the counter.

Killian watched her as she tried each bite. Nothing seemed off, so that was good, right? "Everything is okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. That's a relief. Though I probably hated chicken when I was pregnant with Henry because it wasn't exactly the best kind of chicken..." She smiled a bit and leaned against Killian's arm. 

"Chicken is overrated anyway." Henry grinned. He looked up when the door opened and Regina walked in with Robin and Roland. "I'm going to go talk to them." He hopped out of the booth and went over to them.

Emma laughed softly and shook her head. "He is really happy to be home isn't he?"

"Yes. It does seem that way. And you? You're happy?"

She nodded and looked up at him. "Not so happy that I can't have a cheeseburger, but happy to be home." She smiled slightly. 

"Well, then I will keep from eating them as well." Killian grinned. "It won't be too difficult. After so much time, they're still strange to me."

She laughed. "A lot of things are still strange to you."

"Yes, true. A lot of things are growing on me, though."

"Oh? Like what?"

Killian grinned and moved enough to come around and kiss her. "You."

"Hey!" She blushed a little and sank into the booth. "Everyone's here."

"Ah. Did I embarrass you?"

Emma shook her head a little. "No...It's just..."

"Then what are you worried about? You've kissed me much better than that in front of other people."

She blushed more and groaned. "Oh god."

"Shall I show you?"

"No!" She pushed his arm lightly. "I remember."

"Good." He grinned. "I would despair if you didn't."


	92. Pebbles (72)

"Emma's not coming in today?" David blinked and looked around the station. 

Killian sat at his desk, looking over one pile of paperwork he had to go through. He didn't even look up when David walked in and asked. "She said 'since David took extra time off, he can be the one to deal with the catch up work.'" 

David groaned and sat at his desk. "I can't even complain can I?"

"No." Killian chuckled. "You might be a prince, but she is your boss." He typed a bit and glanced over at his friend. He did feel bad, but if he had to choose a side, he would obviously choose Emma's, especially since she was spending the day doing some baby research with her mother. 

David groaned again, but started to work. "And how do you feel about it?"

"I'd much rather be here pushing paper than there listening to the ladies talk about whatever they're talking about."

"Oh. Is that why Snow pushed me out of the house so quickly this morning?"

"Most likely."

"And Henry?"

"Spending the day with Regina, Robin, and his little lad."

"I see."

"Look at it this way, mate. The more we help, the less stress Emma will be under. A stressed Emma is no good for anyone, especially herself." Killian chuckled and turned in his chair. "And I think we both would agree that she needs to be as happy as she can be, considering the last time."

"Yes, of course." David nodded and got to work.

Around noon, Emma came into the station looking somewhat exasperated. "I decided to come in anyway." She said as she passed her father and patted him on the shoulder.

"You mean you wanted to get away from your mother?" He laughed a little and watched her as she walked into her office.

She shrugged and left the door open, sitting at the computer. "I cannot handle the amount of baby-talk that came out of her mouth this morning. It was a miracle she kept her mouth shut when we were out in public."

Killian chuckled and stood. "Then I should pick up lunch for you as well?" 

"If you don't mind. Just a chicken sandwich is fine." 

"I never mind, love." He winked, which made David fake-gag, so on his way out he 'accidentally' kicked his chair.

His trip to the deli was a bit uneventful, but as he walked, he kicked some rocks on the street. He wasn't sure what made him look down, but he did, and he paused just before kicking the pebble in front of him. With a slight laugh, he crouched and picked it up, running his thumb over the smooth surface before tucking it into his pocket.

David was on the phone when he returned, so he put his food on his desk and walked into Emma's office. He shut the door behind him and grinned. "Here's your chicken sandwich."

"Thanks." She took it and started to unwrap it when he put the pebble down in front of her, and she blinked at him. "You..."

"I saw it on the street. I couldn't help picking it up." He grinned. "You think I'm childish?" 

"A bit." She picked it up and laughed. It was an almost perfect heart shape. "You feel childish don't you?"

"A bit." He grinned more and leaned over her desk to kiss her. "But you love it."

"Maybe," she whispered softly against his lips. "My father doesn't though."

"No kissing at work!" David held the hand-written sign up against the door. 

Killian laughed.


	93. Bubbles (31)

"Henry's going to spend the night at Regina's." Emma yawned a little, curled up on the couch, watching some movie or other. She wasn't really paying attention. She stayed a bit too late at work, and now she was too tired to do much of anything. 

"Oh. That was the call then?" Killian washed the dishes after dinner, looking over at her. "If you're tired, you can just go to bed."

"It's too early to go to bed." She shook her head a little and yawned again. 

"But you'll fall asleep on the couch if you don't."

"That's okay. If I fall asleep here, I won't sleep for long. Don't worry."

"If you say so." Killian continued to wash the dishes.

Emma listened to the running water and the soft clinking of plates and glasses. Suddenly they stopped. She blinked and sat up. Had she fallen asleep? For how long? She looked over at the clock. 9:18. 

"Killian?" She looked around, but the lights were off. Well, most of them. She could see the glow coming from the bathroom. She got up and made her way to the door. She could hear him moving around, and she could hear the light sound of the water, but the shower wasn't running. 

She smirked a bit to herself. Was he taking a bath? "Killian?" She opened the door and blinked. There he was, sitting in the tub, eyes closed, and...was that her bubble bath?

He sat up quickly and sputtered. "Emma!"

She laughed and bent over a little. "Oh my god." She couldn't help it, but when she looked at him again, he was pouting a bit. "Sorry..." 

"You're so cruel."

"You're so cute." She walked closer to the tub, dropping clothing on the way. "But don't pout."

He watched her, his eyes widening a bit more with every step she took. "Emma..."

"Shh." She leaned over and kissed him as she sank into the tub with him. "If you're going to use my bubble bath, at least invite me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I was just kidding about making them longer. ;)


	94. Romance (30)

"What's this?" Emma yawned a little as she sat up in bed, blinking at the tray Killian was holding.

"Breakfast." He said simply, putting it down on her lap. There were pancakes, eggs, and some bacon. The kitchen smelled vaguely of cooked food, and no one else was in the house. He grinned from ear to ear, clearly pleased with himself for making food.

"Well, I mean, why?" She looked at the food and blinked. "Did I do something?"

"You did a few somethings." He chuckled, but he shook his head. "But why not? You've never had this right? This 'breakfast in bed'?"

"No. So..." Emma felt the heat coming to her cheeks. "You did this just because?"

"Just because." He nodded, that grin spreading over his lips again as he watched her. "That isn't a problem is it?" 

"No." She smiled slightly and took a bite. "Thank you."

"Is it good enough?" 

"It's good, thank you."

Killian grinned more and seemed to relax. He walked closer and leaned down, kissing her before heading back to the kitchen.

Emma watched him as she ate. She watched the way he seemed to be cleaning everything, though she couldn't actually see how dirty it all was. She smiled a little when he cussed as he scrubbed the frying pans, as he muttered about the bacon grease, and as he yelped when he accidentally made the water too hot.

"Are you okay out there?"

"Don't pay me any mind, love. This whole breakfast thing will be significantly less romantic if you do."

"Is that so?" She had finished her food, so she stood and brought the tray over to him. "Or maybe I'll find it more endearing that you tried so hard?" She kissed his cheek and nudged him out of the way with her hip.

"Emma...Let me.."

"No. You go sit down. You already did a lot. The least I can do is wash my own dishes." 

"But..."

"No buts." She hip-nudged him again. "And don't pout. I'll have to smack it off your face."

Killian pouted a bit more. "Will you smack it off with your lips."

"Not if you don't get out of here."


	95. Explore (97)

"You're unsure." Ruby refilled Emma's juice, glancing in the directions of the bathrooms. Killian had just gotten up to go, and Ruby swooped right in with the statement.

"What?" Emma blinked.

"You're unsure. Not of him or his feelings, or anything like that." She looked concerned as she rested her free hand on Emma's shoulder. "And not of yours for him, but of this whole situation aren't you?"

"Of..." She glanced down at her stomach. "You mean?"

"Yes. After what happened with Henry, you're unsure. Not so much scared, though I imagine you probably were." Ruby's eyes kept going to the bathroom, clearly watching for Killian. "Have you really talked about it?"

"Kind of..." Emma sighed a little. "But not really."

"You should. He's more insecure than you are." Ruby patted her shoulder again. "I am here if you need an ear. Okay?"

Emma nodded and watched Ruby walk off just as Killian came out of the bathroom. She looked up and smiled when he sat down.

"What was that about?" He blinked.

"She brought me more juice." Emma watched him a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Really okay? With everything?" She reached over the table and touched his hand. 

He looked at her, then glanced over at Ruby as she served another table. "What did that wolf tell you?"

"Something I should have noticed, but I've been too concerned with myself, and that's not fair to you." Emma smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Are...you okay with this?"

He blinked, sitting up a little straighter before he looked at Emma. She just kept looking at him, her eyes unwavering as they locked with his, and he slumped. "I am okay with it. I'm just..."

"Scared?" 

"Can we not talk about this here?" His voice was a bit harsher than he intended, but when Emma didn't even flinch, he sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Emma stood and waited for him. "Let's go for a drive hm?" She was already halfway out the door when he got up to follow her. Both of them remained silent even as she pulled away from the curb and started to drive.

"Emma..." Killian sighed. "I don't want you to worry about me."

"I know. And you know I don't want you to worry about me. So we should talk about it right?" She glanced at him. "We're the same. So we both do things to hide our feelings."

He let out a little laugh. "That's true. But, love, you are allowed to focus on yourself now. You have a lot to worry about. I don't need to be on that list."

"If I don't worry about you, who will? You're too busy worrying about me." Emma parked on the side of some street and turned to look at him. 

He looked at her and shook his head. "So what do you want me to say, Emma? Do you want me to admit some fault so you can be right?"

"No. I want you to admit that you're just as unsure and scared as I am." She bowed her head a little. "Aren't you?"

Killian remained still for a few minutes, saying nothing, but his breathing was a bit uneven. When he finally spoke, he sounded a bit defeated and mostly upset. "What good will that do? I can't afford to feel that way when you do."

"Yes, you can. You should." She looked at him again and grabbed his arm lightly. "Because if you feel the way I feel, then we're not alone." Her eyes searched his. "Please Killian..."

"All right. You are correct. I am scared and unsure. I don't know how to handle these feelings, so I'm focusing on you because it's easier. It's easier to comfort you than it is to figure myself out." He sighed. "Happy?"

She shook her head and leaned over, kissing him once before sinking against him as best she could with their positioning. "I want to do this with you..." She whispered. "I...don't want to be alone. So...don't try to be strong for me. Just be with me."

"Emma..."

"Ever since that day I first met you...you've gotten under my skin in so many ways. You've seen right through me, and you've kept me from hiding things. You've made me face things I never wanted to face again. So now it's your turn." She looked at him. "I'm making you deal with this."

He nodded once. "I suppose that's only fair." He sighed and lifted his hand to her cheek. "For you, and only you. But Emma..."

"Hm?"

"I am much older than you." He half-smirked. "I can deal with rage no problem, but fear? I've had hundreds of years to learn how to hide it."

"Then forget."


	96. Flash (49)

"Well isn't this just bloody fantastic." Killian grumbled as the rain pelted against the windows. They had come to work after the conversation in the car, and they had only been inside about an hour when the sky seemed to open up and dump an entire ocean on the town.

"It's just a thunderstorm." Emma shook her head. "Since when have you been afraid of rain."

"It's not the rain. It's the fact that I can't see much else but water." He muttered and sat on the couch."

"Well, at least we didn't lose power." Emma smiled.

There was a loud crash just then, and the room went dark.

"Ok. So we lost power because I said something." She continued and sighed. "Whoops."

"Emma..." Killian groaned. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, of all places to get stuck, this is a good one." She sighed a little. "But Henry was supposed to go into the forests today. I'm going to check on him." She pulled out her cell phone and paced around the office, dialing numbers until someone connected.

Killian watched her continue to pace, even through the conversation. "Well?"

"Oh, they're all at Regina's."

"Then why the pacing?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." She shook her head and walked out of the room.

Killian sighed and looked back out the window. There was the occasional flash of lightning, but otherwise everything was dark. The clouds that covered the sky were thick enough to block out most of the sunlight. 

"It'll probably clear up soon." Emma was back, but Killian wasn't even sure how long she was gone, since he had been staring intently out the window. 

"Oh. And the power?" 

"A branch fell and took down the wire. I sent a patrol out there to close the street and wait for an emergency crew." She sat down on his lap, draping her arms around his neck. "At least the rain will cool things down."

"I suppose." He turned to look at her, his arms wrapping around her to keep her steady in his lap. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait for the rain to stop so it's safer to drive home." Emma kissed him once. "While we do that, we entertain ourselves."

"How?"

"Hm. I think this is okay." She kissed him again. "Don't you?"


	97. Eyes (10)

"You realize you're going to confuse Killian when he gets home, right, kid?" Emma watched Henry move about the apartment, sticking little googly eye stickers on everything. "Is there a reason you decided to do this?"

"I was playing with Roland when the power was out, and he thought it was really funny, so I wanted to try it on someone older." Henry shrugged as he stuck a pair of eyes on the fridge. 

"Well, just don't stick them anywhere that'll be ruined."

"Relax, I won't stick them on the tv. I can't promise that all the mugs don't have eyes now though."

"Henry..." Emma groaned a little and sank back into the couch. "You didn't put them anywhere outside the apartment did you?" She groaned again at his grin, but even she couldn't hold in the laugh when she heard Killian's cussing at the door.

"Why is this bloody thing looking at me?" He yelled and it sounded like he dropped his keys. He cussed again and opened the door. 

Henry sat on the couch next to Emma and smiled. "Welcome home!" He kept grinning, and it was all Emma could do to keep herself from making the same face.

Killian looked at him, then at Emma before he threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know what you two did, but if it has something to do with the eyes on the door, it's not funny!"

Henry burst out laughing. "It is funny."

Killian shook his head and went to cabinet to get himself a glass. He cussed again when all of the glasses and mugs stared back at him. "Why Henry?"

Emma shook her head. "Apparently Roland thought it was funny, so Henry wanted to try it on you."

"How is this funny?" He picked up one of the glasses and shook it. The black circles in the eyes moved about and Henry burst out laughing.

"Henry will take them all off before he leaves for breakfast with Neal tomorrow." Emma said as she ruffled the hair on her son's head. "All of them. Even the ones he tried to hide in the bathroom. Especially the ones that are probably on the toilet hm?"

Henry pouted a little, but he nodded. "Fine, ruin my fun."

"Yes. That is exactly what I do. I ruin fun." Emma stood and ruffled his hair again before she walked to the kitchen and kissed Killian on the cheek. "And you need to calm down. They're just stickers."

"Of eyes."

"Yes, of eyes."

"It's not funny." 

Emma blinked and looked at him. "Do you have a fear of eyes?"

Killian looked at her, his lips going thin before he shook his head. "It's not that. It's the feeling of things watching me."

"So I should stop waking up in the middle of the night to watch you sleep?" She grinned and curled her arms around his neck.

"Emma!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. Sorry! haha!


	98. Wish (23)

"The appointment went well?" David looked up from his desk as Killian walked in, and he leaned back a little, his brows knitting a bit. "Where's Emma?"

"She's here." Killian shook his head a little and sat at his desk. "She's just taking a moment to compose herself."

"Why? What's wrong? Did Whale give you some bad news?"

"We didn't see Whale." Killian shook his head and looked at David. "There was some lady doctor that did everything."

"I suppose that makes sense. Whale can't do everything." David chuckled a little, but once again got serious. "Why is Emma composing herself though?"

"Twins." Emma said as she walked into the room. She rested her hand on David's shoulder, mostly to steady herself. "We're having twins..."

"Eh?" He looked up at her, eyes wide. "Two?"

"Yes." Killian looked over and watched Emma with a bit of concern. 

"We were trying to get used to the idea of one, but now two?" Emma moved to a chair and sat, leaning back a little and closing her eyes. "Due in March, but the doctor told me not to be surprised if they come early." 

"Well, anything you need from us, let your mother or I know. We'll do what we can to help."

"You need to worry about your own baby, you know that." She glanced at him. "Besides, I don't feel comfortable with the idea of everyone fussing over me."

David nodded. "When are you going to tell your mother?"

"I already called her. She squealed and got so excited like she always does." Emma chuckled. "You should probably go home to prevent her from coming here. I don't have the energy for that right now."

Her father laughed a little and stood. "Yeah, I don't blame you." He walked over and kissed Emma on the forehead, smiling a bit before stepping back. "Seriously though, Emma, it's okay to rely on other people."

"I know. Thank you." She smiled at him until he left. "Ugh. How did you manage to make twins?"

Killian held his hand up. "I didn't do it. I mean, I did it, very well apparently, but it's not like I knew that was going to happen." 

"I know." She looked at him and smiled. "I guess this takes our wishes a bit too far hm? It's one thing to start a family, it's another to start with a full one." She shook her head a little. 

He chuckled and wheeled his chair over to her. "Well, it could be worse hm? It could be triplets."

"Oh god." Emma groaned and looked at him again. "No. Two is more than enough." 

"I know." He leaned in and kissed her. "It'll be more than enough if they're boys."

"Or girls." She shrugged. "I don't want to worry that much right now. I'm still trying to calm down from this whole thing." 

Killian rested his hand on hers. "Take the time you need, love. I can do the fretting for you." He grinned.


	99. Warmness on the soul (95)

"How was school?" Emma was sitting on the couch at the station when Henry walked in. He seemed mildly amused at something, but she was almost afraid to ask what. When that happened a few weeks ago, he decided to mess with Killian, and she wasn't sure she wanted a repeat of that, especially since Killian ended up being annoyed with her. Sure, she carried the joke a little too far, but she didn't expect him to sleep with the blankets firmly over his head for almost two weeks afterward.

"Fine. I have some homework to do." He sat at one of the empty desks and pulled out said homework. Emma looked at him, frowning a bit. Was he sick? He never wanted to do homework right after school, and he certainly never got right to it without any nagging. 

"Henry?" She stood and walked over to him, resting her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. I'm all right." He smiled up at her and looked back down at his workbook. "Grandma told me that if I wanted to help out with the babies when they come, I had to get used to doing my homework right after school." 

"Ugh. Henry, the babies aren't going to come for months. You have plenty of time." She ruffled his hair a little. "And the weather is still nice. It's okay if you play around a little before getting serious."

"Yeah?" He perked up. "You won't get mad?"

"No. And remember, I'm not the same as your grandmother. Do I seem like the type of mom who would get mad at you for being a kid?"

"No, but I do want to help!"

"And you will be able to, but for now, don't worry about that. Worry about having fun and being with your friends." 

"Thanks." Henry hugged her a bit before he shoved his work back into his backpack, leaving it on the chair as he ran out of the building.

"Woah!" David jumped out of the way just in time, blinking a little. "What's got Henry so excited?"

"Well, someone..." Emma looked at him pointedly. "Told him he needed to do all his homework right away if he wanted to help with the babies. You know, the babies that aren't born yet."

David blinked, then laughed. "Snow hm? She was probably just trying to help."

"I know that. I appreciate it, too, but Henry's just a kid. He needs to be a kid now that he has friends and he's happy." She smiled a little, moving back to the couch and sitting down on it. "I don't want him to grow up any faster than he already has." 

"I'll make subtle mention of it when I get home." David chuckled. "She'll probably call you, apologizing profusely."

"Don't mention it. It's fine. I don't want her feeling bad for something that isn't a problem." She smiled a little. "Besides, Killian and I are going out tonight, since Henry's going to have dinner with Regina."

"Oh, sure." David blinked. "Where is Killian anyway?"

"Learning how to drive."

"What? Who's teaching him?" David's eyes were wide. "Is that a good idea? Who's car is he using?"

She laughed a little. "It's fine. Neal's showing him. He has much more patience than I would. They're also borrowing Gold's car."

"Is that such a good idea? What if Killian crashes it?"

"That's why they're using that car. Apparently Gold worried about the same thing and enchanted it so he couldn't damage anything."

David groaned. "Well, better them than one of us I guess."

"Yeah. I don't think I have the patience to deal with him learning that. I don't even plan on being the one to teach Henry. This will give Neal some practice." 

"If he doesn't regret agreeing in the first place."

"Yeah, but it's necessary. What if I can't drive later?" Emma shook her head. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I hope so. The last thing we need is a disgruntled pirate with a license." David laughed, sitting at his desk and rummaging through some work.

"I am not disgruntled, mate." Killian pushed on the back of his chair and grinned.

"When the hell did you get in here? And how did you do it so quietly? Normally your footsteps are heavy as hell?"

"I do have some secret talents, you know." He chuckled and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Emma and draping his arm around her shoulder. 

"It went well then?" She curled into his side and closed her eyes. "I won't lie and say I wasn't worried..."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Neal seems to think so. I need to get a hang of those pedals, but he says I have steering down."

"And the rules and laws?"

"I have a lot of reading to do." He grinned. "He gave me the book. That thing is quite large." He shook his head. "Don't worry, love. I will be well-prepared for the day you need me to take care of you." He nuzzled her hair slightly.

David groaned a little. "I think I'm starting to understand why you guys get so annoyed at Snow and me." 

"Oh? We're not nearly as bad as you two." Killian grinned. "We don't hold hands nearly as much, or get kissy in public, or proclaim our love in every breath."

"I'm realizing that now." David put his head in his hands. 

Emma laughed a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm sure my topic/titles don't match entirely, and my stories are just kind of there, but yay! Two left!


	100. Endless love (91)

Killian sat on the couch, watching the TV without really watching it. Emma was asleep with her head on his lap, curled up a bit, though he didn't understand how that could possibly be comfortable.

So he watched her more than whatever flashed on the screen. He watched the way her eyelids fluttered every so often as if she was going to wake any second. He watched the way her hair sometimes fell in her face and the way she shifted whenever he moved it out of the way. He watched how she occasionally smiled in her sleep.

When Emma shifted again, he found himself shaking his head from his daze. When did he get to be so content. A year ago he would have never thought of it being like this. Sure, he wanted it to be like this, but never really thought it would be. Emma had been keeping her distance, and he was stuck in some strange town. He didn't adjust well, and he drank more rum than he ever remembered.

But here he was, sharing a home with Emma, his fiancée, knowing that in a few months it would be them, Henry, and two little babies. It was strange being so happy, but he was. And he knew Emma was, or she wouldn't sleep on him like this. She trusted him, and that was more important to him than he ever let her know.

With a smile, he pushed some more hair out of her face and leaned down, though somewhat uncomfortably, to place a kiss on her forehead. Her brow wrinkled a bit, but she didn't wake.

He was okay with that.


	101. One hundred and one kisses (101)

Emma stood in the back of Granny's, her shoulder against the wall as she watched the others get the diner ready for the Thanksgiving celebration that was apparently going to be the most epic family dinner of all time. Her hand rested on her stomach as she watched the men move tables about, though Ruby was moving them better than they were. The others were working on the finishing touches to the food. But perhaps the best sight of all was Gold, sitting there awkwardly with Ruth on his lap. It was mostly because it meant her mother finally let go of the baby, but also because the look on his face was absolutely precious.

Who would have thought that he would have been so good with children? Though she supposed he was probably as good as he could be when Neal was a baby, so there was that.

So Emma smiled, watching this extended family work together and also bicker over the little things. Last year wasn't quite like this: they had separate family dinners. This year, Henry insisted on everyone celebrating together.

"Everything okay love?" Killian slid past her to stand behind her, leaning back on the wall and closing his eyes. "Don't let your father see me slacking off."

"Oh, so you're hiding behind me because I'm bigger now?"

"Of course not. I'm hiding behind you because your father will absolutely deflate if he sees you." He chuckled, and she felt him move and kiss the back of her shoulder. "Besides, I can only listen to Ruby bark so many orders before I start cracking bad wolf jokes, so I figured it was best for everyone if I came over here."

Emma smiled a little and shrugged. "I suppose that's a good idea. You wouldn't want Victor punching you again."

"He can try, but his punch is pretty weak. Your mother punches harder." He chuckled.

"And she may do it again if you don't go back out there." Emma smirked when Snow and David both looked over in her direction. "My father seems to have noticed you ducked out of your share of the work."

"Let him come." Killian moved and hugged her from behind. 

"Ah. No. Looks like he's going to throw up now." Emma laughed softly and patted Killian's hand as it rested on her stomach. "I don't think he's over us being cute all the time." She turned her head enough to see him. "Which means we should do it more, of course."

"Of course." Killian kissed her and grinned.

"Oh come on! At least wait until after dinner. You can even get a room in the inn if you're that desperate." Granny called out from behind the counter. 

Emma laughed and turned enough to give Killian one hell of a kiss. 

"Look what you did, Granny. Now they're going to start preparing to make babies three and four!" Ruby laughed.

Emma's cheeks reddened a little and she shook her head. "One thing at a time. Don't be so quick to rush me into another pregnancy, Ruby."

Ruby grinned and shook her head a little. "I don't think you need to worry about me rushing you. Your pirate looks about ready."

"Red! There are children here!" Snow laughed. "And David looks about ready to faint."

"Oh he knows how it works. He got you pregnant, after all." Ruby grinned more.

Emma shook her head and took Killian's hand, walking out to the other with a smile on her face. "And so the first huge holiday begins..."

"Fantastic." He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I wasn't going to skip months and months and do some sappy oh hey babies! chapter for the end. ;) Sorry!


End file.
